Change of Heart
by lily forever
Summary: Wyatt Halliwell a une faiblesse, une faiblesse trop dangereuse pour exister. Déterminé à s'en débarasser pour de bon, il décide de suivre l'exemple de Chris, et voyage à son tour dans le passé pour retrouver son frère. Le temps de la tolérance est fini.
1. Chapter 1

NdA :Bonjour chers fans français de Charmed ! :). C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire sur les Halliwell, du moins en français, et surtout que je la publie. Je suis très nerveuse, et pas très rassurée quand à l'avenir de cette fiction, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de publier immédiatement ce premier chapitre, pour avoir votre avis : Est-ce assez bon pour être continué, ou devrais-je simplement attendre d'être blilingue pour poster ma série de OS ? Ou bien devrais-je tout de suite abandonner l'idée d'écrire une fiction sur ces personnages absolument fantastiques ?

N'hésitez s'il-vous-plait surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez.

L'histoire : Après sa dernière rencontre avec son frère, Wyatt Halliwell réalise que l'unique moyen de changer le cours des évènements est de faire exactement la même chose que Chris : aller dans le passé. Mais loin de son tout puissant empire, il devient plus dur de résister à sa plus grande faiblesse. Surtout que, bien sur, Chris est bien décidé à contrecarrer ses plans, et que les membres de sa famille, bien vivants, semblent eux aussi croire qu'il est _mauvais. _Etait-ce finalement une si bonne idée que ça ?

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Ne remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie, s'il-vous-plait.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

_Retrouver une soeur perdue. _

* * *

><p>Il était presque minuit quand le grenier des Halliwell s'éclaira brusquement d'une lueur bleue et aveuglante. Sa source provenait d'un étrange dessin sur le mur, le même, en fait, qui était représenté sur l'énorme grimoire trônant au milieu de la pièce. La lumière disparut cependant très vite, laissant apparaître à la place un jeune homme grand et blond qui regardait autour de lui d'un air vaguement interessé. Silencieusement, il s'avança plus en avant, et la lune éclaira un visage aux traits durs mais fins, ainsi que des yeux bleus froids et déterminés.<p>

Pendant une minute, il resta immobile et alerte, puis, après un coup d'oeil vers la porte, il tendit avec légèreté ses longs doigts vers le livre. Celui-ci s'ouvrit alors de lui-même, et les pages se mirent à tourner rapidement, comme si une puissante rafale de vent les balayait. Curieux, le jeune homme se rapprocha pour voir sur quelle page le livre allait s'arrêter, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

_Pour retrouver une soeur perdue._

L'ombre d'un sourire presque affectueux apparut alors sur son visage. Il caressa presque tendrement l'incantation écrite.

« Est-ce que je suis si transparent que ça ? » murmura-t-il en direction du livre. « Une minute à peine et tu sais déjà pourquoi je suis là... Enfin, cela dit, j'ai peur que Chris ne soit grandement offensé par le fait que tu le vois comme une fille.. ! »

Wyatt Halliwell esquissa un nouveau sourire, plus léger, peut-etre plus sincère. Puis, dans une nuée bleue et blanche, il quitta le manoir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

* * *

><p>« Stupide démon ! » marmonna Piper Halliwell, furieuse, en pénétrant dans le grenier.<p>

Tenant fermement son fils dans ses bras, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le Livre des Ombres pour découvrir qui avait décidé de s'attaquer à Wyatt cette fois-ci. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'acharnaient tous ainsi sur le bébé : ses soeurs et elle avaient pourtant bien averti le monde souterrain qu'il était protégé – et, à vrai dire, Wyatt aurait du lui-même leur faire rennoncer désormais, puisqu'il arrivait aisément à les détruire alors qu'il n'avait même pas _un an. _Détail qui fascinait et effrayait de manière égale sa mère.

Piper haussa cependant un sourcil curieux en voyant la page à laquelle était ouverte le livre, et sa colère se fit moins grande, remplacée par l'incompréhension. _Retrouver une soeur perdue _? Elle savait parfaitement où étaient ses soeurs : Paige était chez Richard, et Phoebe à Hong-Kong. À moins que le livre essaye de lui faire passer un message ? Peut-être que ses soeurs étaient en danger ? L'inquiétude fit tambouriner son coeur plus fort.

Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

« Paige ? » lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond par habitude.

Elle laissa passer une minute ou deux puis, comme aucune chevelure rousse ne faisait son apparition, elle tenta une nouvelle approche, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse.

« Chris ? Chris, c'est urgent ! »

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Piper pouvait reprocher à leur jeune Etre de Lumière, mais il répondait généralement rapidement à ses appels, ce qu'elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Cette fois-ci ne fut pas différente, heureusement. Chris apparut devant elle, visiblement alerte et prêt à combattre. Il ne se détendit qu'à peine quand il vit qu'elle était seule dans le grenier.

Elle se demanda furtivement si elle l'avait déjà vu réellement détendu avant de se refocaliser sur l'instant présent.

« Un problème Piper ? » demanda-t-il, concerné.

« J'ai peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Paige ou Phoebe. » lâcha-t-elle en plaçant Wyatt sur son autre hanche.

Les sourcils de Chris se froncèrent.

« Comment ça ? »

« Paige n'a pas répondu à mon appel et quand je suis entrée ici le livre était déjà ouvert, à la page du sort pour une soeur perdue. Hier le livre était fermé. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas vérifier ? »

Chris jeta un coup d'oeil curieux au livre, avant d'hocher la tête et de fermer les yeux. Piper remarqua avec un doux sourire que Wyatt faisait exactement la même chose. Depuis quelques temps, le petit garçon semblait soucieux de répéter avec exactitude les expressions faciales de l'être de lumière, ce qui l'avait d'abord fortement déconcertée, puis inquiétée, puis finalement amusée. Malgré les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés après son anniversaire, une timide mais cordiale relation s'était de nouveau instaurée entre Chris et elle. Elle n'avait pas eut beaucoup de choix : sans ses soeurs et Léo au manoir, il était le seul adulte avec qui elle pouvait parler.

« Paige est chez Richard, et Phoebe quelque part à Hong-Kong. » informa Chris, rouvrant les paupières. « Elles semblent aller bien toutes les deux. »

« Mais alors pourquoi le livre... » commença Piper.

Chris haussa les épaules.

« C'est peut-être un fantôme qui avait une autre idée derrière la tête. Ils s'amusent souvent à faire ça, tourner les pages pour no... vous. »

Piper ne manqua pas de remarquer le lapsus du jeune homme, mais une autre idée la frappa, lui faisant complètement oublier le mystère qu'il restait après avoir passé tant de temps avec eux. Un fantôme... Soeur perdue... Sa main se crispa sur le livre.

« Prue... »

La tête soudain remplie de souvenirs de sa soeur aînée, elle se dirigea comme un automate jusqu'au parc de Wyatt où elle déposa le petit garçon avant de retourner vers le livre et relire la formule qu'elle connaissait presque par coeur. Son regard se fixa sur les ingrédients de potion. Est-ce que c'était réellement un message de Prue ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait lui dire que sa mort était maintenant assez éloignée pour qu'elles puissent se parler ? Est-ce que...

« Piper... » déclara Chris doucement en lui attrapant le bras. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit Prue. »

Elle se dégagea sèchement de sa poigne.

« Comment est-ce que _tu _pourrais le savoir, Chris ? C'est la seule autre solution logique, non ? Quel autre fantôme laisserait la page sur cette formule ? »

« Parce que vous n'êtes pas sensées... » répliqua plus fortement le jeune homme avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

« Nous ne sommes pas sensées _quoi _? » s'exclama-t-elle, sa frustration habituelle pour les secrets de Chris revenant au centuple. « Est-ce que ça te tuerais d'être _clair _de temps en temps ? Ou même de finir tes phrases, pour commencer ! »

Le visage quelque peu horrifié de l'Etre de Lumière devint progressivement flou, et elle ne comprit qu'avec un temps de retard qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

« C'est juste que... Si ce n'est pas elle... Tu ne devrais pas avoir à subir ce genre de déception de nouveau. » marmonna-t-il, la voix plus basse et hésitante.

« Mais si c'est elle ? » rétorqua-t-elle plus calmement en tournant la tête pour essuyer une larme traîtresse. « Est-ce que je ne dois pas au moins _essayer _? Si c'est réellement un signe...»

« Ca pourrait aussi être un piège. » rappela Chris.

« Qui viendrait du Livre des Ombres ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Chris. Peut-être que tu ne peux pas comprendre... Peut-être que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre une soeur... ou un frère... Mais... »

« Je _sais. _» la coupa-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard abasourdi. Pour sa défense, il parut lui-même stupéfait du ton dur et blessé qu'il venait d'employer. Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu commencer à poser des questions, cependant (Il avait perdu un frère ? Une soeur ? Quand ? Comment ? Etait-ce Wyatt qui...), il se racla la gorge, les yeux fuyants, et fit un geste vague de la main en direction du chaudron.

« Autant tenter, alors. » soupira-t-il. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas le faire que j'approuve ou non. Je vais t'aider à regrouper les ingrédients, d'accord ? »

* * *

><p>Wyatt apparut dans le salon du manoir et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le passé, il eut d'abord du mal à croire qu'il était au bon endroit. Des jouets d'enfants traînaient un peu partout. Il y avait des fleurs de tous les côtés. La grande horloge était brisée. Et malgré la scène chaotique, il y avait un grand soleil qui illuminait l'endroit. <em>Comme dans son enfance... <em>Il chassa la pensée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, de peur de revivre ses après-midis lointains où, ignorant, il pensait que sa famille était indestructible et qu'ils seraient tous heureux et unis pour toujours.

Secouant la tête, il se dirigea brièvement vers un miroir et adressa une légère grimace à sa réflexion. Passer la nuit dans le monde souterrain avait certes été utile, mais il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il agita sa main devant son visage, puis ses vêtements. Quand il fut de nouveau présentable, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire son entrée dans le jeu, et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Il sentait clairement la présence de Chris et de Piper, tous les deux au grenier.

Si sentir de nouveau si clairement la présence de son frère était grisant, sentir celle de Piper était complètement déroutant. Il savait que la personne là-haut n'était pas encore réellement la mère dont il chérissait la mémoire malgré ses faiblesses évidentes. Pourtant, son aura était exactement la même, et ne la voyant pas, il pouvait s'imaginer, pour quelques instants...

De nouveau, il effaça tout de suite la fin de son raisonnement. Être dans le passé était en train de le rendre sentimental, une chose qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas se permettre. Il agita de nouveau la main et la reflexion dans le miroir disparut. Il était devenu invisible.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers, faisant en sorte de ne pas faire un bruit, jusqu'à qu'il entende les voix de Chris et Piper qui discutaient. La porte du grenier était grande ouverte. À croire qu'ils faisaient exprès de lui rendre la tâche facile – étant donné que cela aurait été une première pour Chris, Wyatt ne s'en plaignit pas, et entra tranquillement dans la pièce, sans que son frère ou sa mè... Piper ne relèvent les yeux de ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Voilà. » lâcha Chris en se reculant un peu.

Wyatt s'approcha lentement, tout en restant raisonnablement loin de la zone de proximité du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, si ce n'est que ses cheveux lui tombaient un peu plus sur les yeux, ce qui était la preuve évidente que Piper ne savait pas qu'elle cotoyait quotidiennement son second fils. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les voir avec les cheveux trop longs. Comme à chaque fois qu'il observait son petit frère, Wyatt ressentit vivement le besoin de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui jeter un boule d'énergie pour lui donner une bonne leçon d'obéissance tout de suite après.

« Merci Chris. » répondit Piper. « Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. »

« Quoi ? » s'indigna Chris. « Mais Piper si jamais... »

Piper lui lança un regard noir que Wyatt connaissait très bien. Chris aussi, d'ailleurs, puisque la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

« Si jamais ça ne marche pas, je risque d'être furieuse. Et quand je suis furieuse, j'ai tendance à faire exploser des choses. Ou des gens. Tu n'es qu'à moitié Etre de Lumière. Est-ce que tu veux savoir si tu te régénères aussi bien que les vrais ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec réluctance, omettant le fait qu'il connaissait déjà parfaitement la sensation. Wyatt était le premier le savoir, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait fait exploser un jour de grande frustration.

« Je serais en bas. » informa-t-il. « S'il y a le moindre problème... »

« Amène donc Wyatt avec toi, au lieu de t'inquiéter inutilement. » le rabroua plus gentiment Piper.

Chris et Wyatt tournèrent en même temps leur regard vers le bébé qui jouait paisiblement dans son parc, sans s'occuper du reste du monde. C'était quand même bizarre, comme sensation. Savoir que cet enfant n'était autre que _lui_...

« Wyatt. » souffla cependant Chris, coupant court à ses pensées.

Le jeune homme se retourna de nouveau, pour voir que le regard de son petit frère était maintenant dirigé vers lui. Il esquissa un léger rictus, comprenant qu'il avait laissé sa défense tomber pendant un maigre instant, et s'approcha plus encore de Chris, qui survolait désormais la pièce des yeux, tendu à l'extrême.

« Chris ? Chris, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Piper en fronçant les sourcils.

« Wyatt. » répéta Chris, le ton dur.

« Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu ne veux plus l'approcher maintenant ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Non. » grogna-t-il. « Je veux dire que pendant un instant j'ai senti _deux _Wyatt dans la pièce ! »

Le sourire de Wyatt se fit plus large. Il s'approcha encore, cette fois-ci si près qu'il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour attraper Chris. Evidemment, son frère le sentit et se retourna. Trop tard. D'un mouvement vif du poignet, Wyatt l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de pièce, sous le cri surpris et inquiet de Piper. Puis il redevint visible, et darda son regard sur son frère qui se relevait déjà.

« Bonjour, Christopher. »


	2. Chapter 2

NdA : ... Comment vous remerciez assez pour toutes vos incroyables reviews et tous vos encouragements ? Vous m'avez décidemment donnée l'envie d'en écrire plus, ça, c'est sur ! Cependant, pour être honnête avec vous, comme je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de réponses si enthousiastes, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi très loin en écrivant le premier chapitre. Donc cette suite est encore un peu brouillonne, désolée, mais je vous promets que je travaille désormais sur une trame concrète qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! :).

Précédemment : Wyatt Halliwell arrive dans le passé pour retrouver son frère. Piper et Chris discutent _presque_ aimablement de fantômes et de la perte d'une soeur/d'un frère avant de concocter une potion. Ils vont être rudement interrompu par Wyatt.

Disclaimer :Non, rien de rien... J'ai même fait pire, j'ai glissé une phrase de l'épisode 7x20 dans ce chapitre. Enfin pas sure que ce soit exactement la même, mais c'était une phrase en or qui allait très bien avec la situation, et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_Bienvenue chez les Halliwell. _

* * *

><p>Un nombre infini de sentiments contradictoires se battaient furieusement dans l'esprit de Chris quand son regard croisa les prunelles océan de son frère aîné.<p>

Le léger sourire qu'abordait Wyatt, visiblement fier de lui, l'agaçait. Le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre lui donnait envie de se jeter sur lui et d'en finir pour de bon avec ce tyran qui avait _tué sa fiancée, _frère ou non. Le fait que Piper soit toujours vers le chaudron, figée par l'apparition de son fils adulte, les yeux écarquillés d'un mélange étrange de joie et d'horreur, le rendait mal à l'aise et aussi inquiet – qui pouvait savoir ce que Wyatt allait dévoiler en parlant sans réfléchir ? Savoir que Wyatt avait pu être dans la pièce depuis bien longtemps sans qu'il ne le remarque le rendait en colère _contre lui-même _et faisait ressortir l'horrible mais familier sentiment d'infériorité qu'il avait toujours éprouvé devant le pouvoir de son aîné. Chris pouvait se cacher de Wyatt de façon générale – mais dans la même pièce ? Il n'avait jamais été capable de le surprendre.

Enfin – mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute – une infime partie de lui était heureux de revoir un visage familier... Un visage _aimant_. Autant que puisse l'être la Source de tous les démons tyrannisant pour son plaisir le monde entier, en tout cas. Chris cacha un soupir en prenant son air le plus impassible. Il était masochiste. C'était la seule explication à l'histoire de sa vie.

« Wyatt. » salua-t-il finalement son frère d'un hochement raide de la nuque.

« Wyatt. » répéta Piper dans un souffle.

« Maman, c'est un plaisir de te voir. » déclara Wyatt avec un sourire soudainement plus doux qui lui donnait l'air terriblement... _angélique. _

Chris se tendit davantage encore en voyant le visage de Piper devenir plus calme et chaleureux. Une dangereuse idée venait de le secouer... Et si Wyatt prétendait être bon ? Il ne faisait aucun doute que les sœurs, Piper la première, seraient absolument convaincues par le cinéma du jeune homme – il avait réussi à en convaincre bien d'autres auparavant, et des beaucoup plus sceptiques. Et alors, Chris apparaitrait comme le méchant de l'histoire... Elles étaient déjà toutes persuadées qu'il n'était qu'un menteur... La panique devant ce scénario menaça pendant une brève seconde de le submerger avant que son esprit éternellement calculateur reprenne le dessus.

Il pouvait déjouer ce genre de ruse. Il suffisait de pousser les bons boutons pour que la colère de Wyatt éclate. Et puis son entrée en scène, bien que théâtrale, donnait clairement l'avantage à Chris.

« Qu'est-ce que ce que tu fais là, Wyatt ? » demanda-t-il avant que Piper ne reprenne la parole.

Celle-ci lui jeta un clair regard de reproche qu'il ignora sciemment. Wyatt se retourna vers lui.

« Je m'ennuyais. » répondit-il. « Depuis que tu as décidé de faire cette petite épopée dans le passé, la Résistance se contente de se faire massacrer. Personne n'est là pour réellement combattre, ils meurent tous trop facilement. »

Le visage de Chris pâlit malgré lui, autant pour les nouvelles que pour le ton désinvolte, presque _taquin _de son frère. Il lui parlait de batailles comme d'un match de football. Il entendit clairement le hoquetement horrifié de Piper, mais n'y prêta aucune attention, décidant de jouer le jeu de Wyatt. Celui-ci semblait plus d'humeur à parler qu'à frapper ce qui, bien qu'il répugnait à l'avouer, le soulageait fortement.

« Est-ce que tu es entrain de dire que je suis un challenge _à ta hauteur, _majesté ? »

« Oh, tu es un challenge, c'est sur. » rétorqua Wyatt. « Les enfants désobéissants le sont toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Enfant ? _»s'indigna-t-il malgré lui.

Les mains dans les poches, l'apparence même de la nonchalance, Wyatt se contenta de pencher légèrement la tête en haussant un sourcil, sans faire mine de retirer ses paroles, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un rictus condescend, comme si la réaction de son petit frère prouvait justement son point. Chris serra les poings, se forçant à rester calme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répéta-t-il entre ses dents.

Wyatt se redressa et son visage devint plus sérieux, transformant le grand frère agaçant en tyran maléfique. Chris ne bougea pas un cil, déterminé à montrer qu'il n'était absolument pas terrifié.

« Et bien, je pourrais dire que je suis venu voir comment ta mission pour me 'sauver' se déroulait, mais comme je suis toujours le même, je suppose que tu n'as encore abouti à rien. Tu es parti tellement vite la dernière fois, Christopher. Tu n'as pas attendu la fin de mon offre avant de t'enfuir. _Encore une fois. _»

« Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir très envie de mourir. » répliqua Chris, la voix dure.

Le regard de Wyatt s'assombrit brusquement.

« Je ne t'aurais pas tué, Chris. » cingla-t-il sur le même ton.

« Oh, tu crois vraiment que tu aurais su maîtriser ta colère ? »

« Tu _sais _que je ne t'aurais pas tué ! » gronda Wyatt en faisant un pas vers lui.

« Non. Non je sais pas, Wyatt ! » s'exclama Chris, incapable de contenir sa colère plus longtemps.

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard furieux avant que Wyatt ne balance sa main avec brusquerie. Chris se sentit voler de nouveau jusqu'au mur, et ne put empêcher cette fois-ci un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il retombait lourdement au sol. Il ne tenta pourtant même pas de se relever avant de lever à son tour les doigts en direction du jeune homme blond. Mais celui-ci avait visiblement prévu son attaque, puisqu'il ne recula que de quelques pas, ce qui fit grincer des dents son cadet. Stupide être magique tout-puissant !

« Est-ce que c'est sensé me prouver que tu ne me tueras pas ? » railla-t-il pour cacher sa jalousie importune.

Il chercha à se remettre sur ses pieds avant de se rendre compte qu'il en était incapable. Un point invisible s'était abattu sur son dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux mains de Wyatt. Elles semblaient être tranquillement le long de ses flancs, mais sa paume droite était tendue vers le sol. Chris jura silencieusement et se concentra mentalement pour se libérer de son emprise, sans grand succès.

« Non Chris. » déclara Wyatt, la voix basse et les yeux glacés s'accroupissant près de lui. « J'ai dit que je ne t'aurais pas tué. C'était il y a deux mois. Maintenant, les choses ont changé. »

Les entrailles de Chris se glacèrent. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Wyatt lui professait des menaces de mort, malgré ses beaux discours fraternels quand il était de bonne humeur. Plusieurs fois, déjà, depuis qu'il était devenu la Source, il avait bien failli les mettre à exécution. Chris se souvenait encore de nombreuses séances de torture auxquelles il pensait ne pas survivre. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, au dernier moment, Wyatt le soignait. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de prendre cette nouvelle promesse au sérieux – il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quand _l'amour fraternel _que lui portait Wyatt finirait par disparaître pour de bon, comme toutes ses autres émotions positives.

« Je te manquerais. » lâcha-t-il simplement avec autant de panache qu'il pouvait avoir dans cette situation peu rassurante.

« Tu es bien sur de toi. » riposta son frère, le visage impassible.

« Tu es ici, non ? »

« Je suis venu éliminer une menace. »

Chris roula des yeux, peu convaincu. Pour un maitre du monde maléfique, Wyatt était vraiment nul côté mensonges.

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu envoyer un de tes démons, peut-être ? Bizarrement, je ne pense pas que tu quittes ton grand empire pour éliminer n'importe qui. Je me trompe ? »

« Si sur de toi... » murmura simplement Wyatt, la voix basse et dangereuse. « Tu ne sais jamais quand te taire, Chris. Ça a toujours été l'un de tes plus grands défauts. »

Du coin de l'œil, Chris vit sa main gauche se lever doucement, une boule d'énergie se formant au creux de sa paume. Il fronça les sourcils, et tenta de nouveau de se libérer, espérant vainement que Wyatt aurait relâché son emprise un minimum pour entreprendre son attaque. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait même pas à bouger un doigt.

_Ok, maintenant c'est le moment de paniquer un peu, Chris. _Songea-t-il en regardant la boule d'énergie devenir de plus en plus grosse.

« NON ! » s'écria soudain une voix féminine.

Il y eut un petit 'bang' et Wyatt disparut soudainement de son champ de vision, à son tour balancé contre le mur par l'attaque de... Piper ?

Les deux frères se relevèrent en même temps, regardant leur mère bouche-bée. Avec un léger sentiment de honte, Chris réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'elle était dans la pièce avec eux. Au vue du regard choqué de Wyatt qui se tenait l'épaule, légèrement blessée, c'était également son cas. Ou alors, il n'en revenait pas que _Piper _l'ai attaqué lui, son propre fils.

À vrai dire, Chris avait du mal à croire qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver lui-même.

« Et dire que tu as toujours dit que frapper ses enfants était barbare ! » grinça finalement le blond, jetant une œillade furibonde à la jeune femme.

Piper semblait partagée entre la désolation, l'horreur et la colère. Cela lui donnait une drôle d'expression.

« Je suis désolée, Wyatt. » déclara-t-elle cependant, le regard sévère. « Mais fils ou non, tu es ici dans _ma _maison, et on ne menace pas de mort mon être de lumière sans conséquences ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser Chris tranquille, et de m'expliquer clairement ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu... Tu deviennes... »

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin, et elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Chris se sentit accablé à l'idée qu'elle est eut à voir ce genre de scène. Il avait tout fait pour la protéger pendant tellement de temps ! Et voilà que Wyatt et lui ruinaient tout avec leur stupide bagarre en quelques minutes... ! Il tenta (vainement) de se rassurer en se disant qu'au moins, elle n'était pas au courant que son fils menaçait de tuer son propre frère. Il n'était pas sur qu'elle aurait résisté au choc.

« Très bien. » approuva Wyatt, soudain très calme.

Chris lui jeta un regard médusé. Piper écarquilla elle aussi les yeux. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son petit discours est un véritable impact sur son clairement maléfique fils.

« Qui serait-je pour désobéir à ma propre mère, n'est-ce pas ? » continua le jeune homme, imperturbable, en lui décochant même un léger sourire. « Je vais partir, cependant. J'ai des affaires qui m'attendent ici. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Piper. « Non, Wyatt... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, maman. » la rassura-t-il tout en regardant de nouveau Chris, droit dans les yeux. « Je reviendrais bien vite. »

Avec les années, Chris aurait pourtant du comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Mais il avait visiblement été dans le passé depuis trop longtemps, puisque la boule de feu l'atteignit de plein fouet dans le flanc, et il s'effondra par terre dans un cri de douleur.

« Premier avertissement, Christopher. » lâcha Wyatt froidement.

Puis il disparut dans une nuée de flammes, et Chris s'autorisa à fermer les yeux en gémissant.

Masochiste. Complètement, irrévocablement, _in-du-bi-ta-ble-ment_ masochiste. Pensa-t-il vaguement alors qu'au loin (en tout cas, le son paraissait lointain) Piper criait le nom de Léo.

* * *

><p>Paige Mattews arriva dans le salon pour le découvrir saccagé. Inquiète, elle regarda autour d'elle en espérant voir un signe de Piper, mais il n'y avait personne, ce qui fit davantage grimper son angoisse. Le cœur battant plus vite, elle appela sa sœur à voix haute. Le seul bruit qui lui répondit fut un faible cri venant des étages.<p>

Elle allait se précipiter en haut quand un jeune homme blond apparut de nulle-part en bas des escaliers. Chacun surpris de voir l'autre, il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Paige ne se reprenne – le garçon venait d'apparaitre entouré de _flammes. _Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : ce n'était pas un garçon, c'était un démon.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle pourrait utiliser comme arme quand le démon dit la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue :

« Tante Paige ! Tu es encore dans ta période rousse ? Laisse-moi te donner un conseil : retourne vite au brun. Tu intimideras bien plus tes ennemis. »

« Tante Paige ? » répéta-t-elle stupidement.

Elle l'observa plus attentivement. Des longs cheveux blonds cendrés, des yeux bleus foncés, et ce sourire, étrangement paisible, qu'elle avait déjà vu un million de fois sur un visage semblable... _Oh mon dieu. _

« Wyatt ? »

« Salut ! » lâcha-t-il, très décontracté, sans quitter son sourire.

Un sourire qui, bien que calme et gentil, la rendait étrangement nerveuse. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire _là _quand elle entendit la voix à la fois inquiète et furibonde de Piper s'élever :

« _LEO ! Ramène immédiatement tes fesses de fondateur ici ou je te _jure _que je trouverais un moyen de te faire exploser _définitivement ! _»_

« Je crois que tu devrais aller les voir. » conseilla Wyatt.

Il lui adressa un dernier signe de la main, très amical, avant de partir, à nouveau au milieu des flammes. Interdite, Paige resta immobile pendant une minute, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où son neveu – son neveu _adulte – _venait de disparaître. Elle en vint même à se pincer pour être sure qu'elle ne venait pas d'imaginer cette rencontre improbable. Puis la voix de Piper résonna à nouveau, et la jeune sorcière se remit brusquement en mouvement.

Est-ce que Wyatt n'avait pas dit _les _?

* * *

><p><em>Le monde souterrain. Des torches immenses, plantées dans le sol rocheux, qui éclairent une scène étrange. Deux hommes – non, deux garçons, vraiment, sont en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers, sans magie. Bientôt, il est clair que celui qui est blond – le plus musclé et le plus grand, a l'avantage. Il finit par coincer le brun au sol, l'écrasant à moitié en même temps. L'autre tend sa main brusquement, l'air absolument furieux, et le blond vole plus loin, mais l'impact reste léger. <em>

_Gros plan sur le visage du garçon brun. C'est un visage connu... Ensanglanté, mais connu... Chris !Visiblement, il est trop gravement blessé pour se relever. Sa respiration est haletante et ses yeux... Est-ce qu'il est sur le point de _pleurer ?

_Le blond revient vers lui, essaye de le toucher, mais Chris se désiste d'un geste abrupt. _

_« Chris... » gronde l'autre. _

_Son ton est celui qu'un parent inquiet pourrait utiliser sur son enfant. C'est un paradoxe évident avec la scène précédente. Chris tourne la tête, et essuie une larme traîtresse. _

_« On pourrait arrêter tout ça. » reprend, presque _gentiment _cette fois, son... Son quoi ? Ennemi ? Camarade ? Ami ? _

_« Tu as peut-être raison. » souffle Chris, la voix rauque, son visage obstinément tourné vers le mur. « Peut-être que j'ai juste voulu _croire _que tu pouvais être sauvé. Peut-être que je me suis juste caché le fait que c'était _toi, _sans aucune influence extérieure, qui a fait tout ça. »_

_L'autre paraît presque anormalement heureux de cette constatation, malgré le ton défaitiste de Chris. Il y a tellement d'espoir dans le regard qu'il porte désormais sur lui... _

_Mais alors, la voix du jeune homme se fait plus dure, et il fait de nouveau face le blond quand il déclare, la mâchoire serrée : _

_« Mais alors, tu vas devoir me garder ici longtemps, Wyatt. Parce que si vraiment je ne peux pas te sauver, alors je n'hésiterais pas à tuer ta version miniature dès que je mettrais la main sur lui. »_

Phoebe Halliwell se réveilla brusquement dans un cri horrifié d'un rêve particulièrement vivide. Près d'elle, son petit-ami et patron, Jason, grogna doucement et se retourna sur le côté sans pour autant se réveiller. Pendant quelques secondes, elle laissa son pouvoir d'empathie s'éveiller, pour voler un peu du calme à l'homme qui dormait paisiblement. Quand sa respiration se fit moins rapide, elle sortit doucement du lit et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon où trônait le téléphone.

Lui jetant un regard anxieux, elle se refit lentement le film de son cauchemar, analysant le plus logiquement qu'elle le pouvait la vision qu'elle avait eut – car ça ne pouvait être qu'une vision, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais ses rêves n'avaient un impact si fort...

Cependant, elle ne revoyait que le visage triste, mais plein de colère et de détermination de Chris, et cette phrase... _« Je n'hésiterais pas à tuer ta version miniature dès que je mettrais la main sur lui..». _Elle regarda tour à tour la porte de la chambre toujours ouverte, où la silhouette de Jason se dessinait sous le drap, puis le téléphone, puis ses mains qui tremblaient encore, avant de pousser un profond soupir.

« Paige ! Paige, s'il-te-plait ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA :** Bonjour/soir ! Comment allez-vous ? Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, vous n'avez aucune idée comme elles me font chaud au coeur et me donnent envie de continuer cette histoire ! (enfin, ça, et puis les idées semblent infinies :p). Après ce troisième chapitre, vous pourrez considérer que le "prologue" est terminé, puisque j'aurais glissé d'une manière ou d'une autre tous les éléments de l'histoire - ou presque. Il en reste un, et de taille, mais comme dirait une certaine voyageuse, "spoilers!" (et si vous comprenez cette référence, alors je vous aime pour la vie !). En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !

**Précédemment :** Une "légère" dispute entre Chris et Wyatt, visiblement revenu dans le passé pour tuer son jeune frère, malgré ses bons sentiments du premier chapitre, mais interrompue par une Piper légèrement dépassée par la vue de son fils maléfique (puissant, pardon.). Paige rencontre son neveu du futur brièvement pendant que, à l'autre bout du globe, Phoebe a une vision plutôt contrariante où Chris semble prêt à tuer bébé Wyatt...

**Disclaimer :** Sérieusement, c'est une torture de devoir répéter ENCORE que rien ne m'appartient...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

_Deux-fois béni._

* * *

><p>« Une nuit seulement dans le monde souterrain et déjà une réputation.. » lança une voix grave dans le dos de Wyatt.<p>

Wyatt esquissa un rictus avant de se détourner de sa tache précédente pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Le démon était grand et très fin et portait une combinaison en cuir souple qui révélait un bon nombre de muscles. Son visage était allongé et incroyablement pâle, ses yeux anormalement petits, et son nez quasiment inexistant. Il avait une tignasse de cheveux blonds très clairs qui tombait jusqu'à ses hanches saillantes. Rien qui n'intéressait vraiment Wyatt, à vrai dire, si ce n'était le large médaillon de jade qu'il portait autour du cou, et qui indiquait le rang le plus élevé des démons de l'Ordre Vert.

« Noréus. » salua-t-il calmement. « Un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

« Tu connais mon nom, sorcier. » lâcha Noréus, visiblement très mécontent de ce fait. « Ne serait-il pas équitable que tu me donnes le tien ? »

Le rictus de Wyatt s'agrandit légèrement.

« Mais bien sur. Je m'appelle Wyatt Halliwell. »

L'autre le regarda avec un air de profond mépris sur le visage.

« Est-ce que tu me prends pour un imbécile, sorcier ? » gronda-t-il. « Le rejeton de Piper Halliwell n'est qu'un bambin. Prendre son nom ne t'amènera pas son pouvoir, tu sais ! »

Un fait, qui étonnait lui-même Wyatt, était qu'il avait une patience immense quand il s'agissait de discuter avec (ou de torturer pour avoir une information) les démons. Il était pourtant l'un des premiers à admettre qu'il avait un caractère explosif, et qu'il se mettait facilement en colère (surtout quand Chris ouvrait la bouche) et pourtant, étonnement, il acceptait les rebuffades et les marques de mépris des créatures maléfiques avec calme et aisance.

Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il pouvait généralement les détruire d'un clignement des yeux, mais ça restait tout de même un phénomène étrange.

« Je vous ai donné un nom. » dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. « Vous pouvez choisir de l'employer ou non, c'est comme vous voulez. »

Noréus parut surpris par la réponse du jeune homme. Il s'était sans doute attendu à ce que celui-ci proteste avec virulence sur son identité. Mais Wyatt n'était pas ici dans le futur. Il n'avait pas à rappeler à chacun qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant du monde puisque les démons de ce temps étaient encore trop peureux et trop lâches pour mener des réelles attaques contre lui maintenant qu'il avait montré assez de pouvoir, Halliwell ou non.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? » demanda finalement Noréus en croisant les bras.

Ah. Voilà. Les choses devenaient intéressantes.

« Je veux me débarrasser de quelqu'un. » déclara-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le démon haussa un sourcil avec un sourire plein de dérision.

« Tu sembles avoir assez de pouvoir pour t'en charger seul. Surtout si tu es celui que tu prétends, _Halliwell. _»

« Justement, » indiqua Wyatt. « Je ne veux pas que mon nom soit impliqué dans l'affaire. »

« De qui parlons-nous ? »

« L'Être de Lumière actuel des sœurs »

« Il est à moitié-sorcier. » signala Noréus en se redressant imperceptiblement. « Et très puissant. »

Wyatt s'amusa pendant une fraction de seconde en imaginant l'air fier qu'aurait abordé Chris en entendant ce genre de compliment de la bouche du chef de l'Ordre Vert. Dans le futur, Noréus haïssait le jeune homme avec passion depuis que celui-ci lui avait transpercé la poitrine d'un athame, démontrant par la même qu'il méritait le respect autant que son frère ainé.

« Est-ce que tu aurais _peur, _Noréus ? » interrogea-t-il, railleur.

« J'aimerais seulement savoir ce qui te fait croire que nous allons prendre le risque de mettre en colère un être puissant _et _les sœurs Halliwell pour un sorcier tel que toi ! » cracha le démon, piqué dans son orgueil.

« Parce que je suis plus puissant qu'eux tous réunis. » affirma Wyatt tranquillement.

À vrai dire, songea-t-il distraitement, il n'était pas sur que ce soit réellement la vérité. Le pouvoir des Trois _et _celui de son frère ? Il n'avait jamais pu s'y mesurer. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il n'était pas question de se retrouver dans une situation qui exigerait ce genre de bataille dans le passé. La prudence était toujours de mise avec ce qui était inconnu.

« Tu es définitivement très arrogant. » constata Noréus en retroussant les lèvres dans une sorte de grimace agacée. « Peut-être est-il temps pour toi de réellement faire tes preuves ! »

Un dizaine de démons apparurent alors de nulle-part, encerclant Wyatt, qui se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire. Chacun d'eux avait une bande blanche traversant leur tenue de cuir identique à celle de Noréus, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient au bas de l'échelle. Jusqu'à quel point exactement Noréus le sous-estimait-il ? Il roula des yeux et tendit les mains. Si cela suffisait...

Une vague d'énergie orangée, presque rouge, sortit brusquement de ses deux paumes tendues, réduisant en un quart de seconde tous les démons de la pièce en cendres, excepté Noréus. Aucun d'eux n'avait eut le temps de l'attaquer auparavant. Le chef de l'Ordre Vert du se forcer à refermer la bouche, médusé, sous le yeux amusés de Wyatt. La vague d'énergie était un pouvoir qui faisait toujours son effet !

« Est-ce que nous pouvons discuter d'un marché, désormais ? » demanda-t-il avec sa voix de roi, pour rajouter au spectacle.

Noréus se contenta d'une révérence raide à son encontre.

* * *

><p>Le temps que Léo arrive, Paige avait déjà eut un compte-rendu complet de la situation puis avait ramené à la maison une Phoebe nerveuse qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot après avoir interrompu sa première phrase « Je crois qu'il faut faire attention à... » quand elle avait vu Chris à moitié affalé sur le sol, une plaie béante dans le flanc.<p>

Piper, en apparence sure d'elle et très calme, était restée auprès de Chris tout ce temps, faisant en sorte qu'il soit le mieux positionné possible pour souffrir un minimum, et surtout qu'il garde connaissance. Elle avait raconté ce qui s'était passé à Paige avec une voix frôlant l'indifférence, trop occupée à passer ses mains fraiches sur le visage crispé par la douleur de Chris pour réellement repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu. En toute franchise, elle ne voulait _pas _repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu. La seule chose qu'elle trouvait à faire était de s'occuper du mieux qu'elle le pouvait du jeune homme, comme si cela pouvait compenser d'une manière quelconque le fait qu'elle était la mère de celui qui l'avait blessé.

Quand Léo apparut, donc, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, et se précipita vers Chris en tendant les mains pour le soigner correctement, elle se sentit à la fois soulagée et terriblement furieuse qu'il ait mis autant de temps pour arriver. Que se serait-il passé si cela avait été plus grave ? Que se serait-il passé si elle n'avait pas agi plus tôt et que Wyatt...

Non. Non, elle ne penserait pas à ça.

« Qui a fait ça ? » finit par demander Léo après une minute, les sourcils froncés. « Ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire, ça se soigne beaucoup trop lentement... »

Avant que Piper ne se résous à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Chris émit un petit bruit de dérision.

« Bien sur que ce n'était pas une boule d'énergie ordinaire. » marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux. « On parle de _Wyatt, _le précieux deux-fois béni. »

Léo parut tellement médusé qu'il en oublia sa guérison en court, et la lumière dorée éclairant ses paumes s'éteignit brusquement. Il ne s'en rendit visiblement pas compte, malgré la grimace de Chris.

« _Wyatt ? _» s'exclama-t-il en tournant un regard stupéfait vers le bébé que tenait Paige dans ses bras et qui somnolait sur son épaule. « Wyatt peut lancer des boules d'énergies ? »

« Pas le petit Wyatt, évidemment. » rétorqua la sorcière rousse « La version adulte et maléfique de Wyatt qui se promène actuellement dans le passé, en revanche, oui. Et apparemment, il a une dent contre Chris. Mais d'après Piper, ça aurait pu être pire. »

Les yeux de Léo trouvèrent ceux de Piper qui les baissa immédiatement.

« Il allait tuer Chris. » dit-elle, peinant à garder une voix normale. « Je l'ai arrêté avant. »

« Arrêté... Comment ? » demanda Léo.

« Je l'ai touché à l'épaule. » réussit-elle à avouer sans pour autant pouvoir croiser de nouveau le regard de son (ex) mari.

Elle était quasiment certaine qu'il serait accusateur. Elle connaissait Léo par cœur, et se trompait rarement en anticipant ses réactions. Cette fois-ci ne fut aucunement différente.

« Tu as attaqué notre _fils _? » s'écria-t-il, la voix incrédule.

Elle vit les lèvres de Chris se pincer du coin de l'œil, et se sentant toujours terriblement coupable, se décida à affronter Léo et releva la tête.

« Tu n'as pas entendu, Léo ? Il allait _tuer Chris. _Je n'avais pas le choix. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Chris, tu n'as pas fini de soigner sa blessure... »

Du regard, elle le défia de trouver un quelconque argument qui ne sous-entendrait pas que la vie de Chris n'était pas assez importante pour qu'elle afflige une blessure, aussi minime soit-elle, à leur fils dont ils avaient clairement loupé l'entière éducation pour qu'il devienne aussi... froid et... et maléfique. Léo détourna la tête le premier, vaincu, et replaça ses mains au dessus de Chris, silencieux.

« Déjà-vu. » murmura Chris, l'air étrangement amer.

Il ne pensait visiblement pas qu'elle l'entendrait puisque lorsqu'elle haussa un sourcil perplexe vers lui, elle aurait juré qu'il avait rougit très légèrement avant de tourner précipitamment la tête. À la seconde où la lumière dorée disparut d'au-dessus de son flanc, il se releva sans prendre en considération son visage encore pâle et le tremblement de ses mains. (Elle aurait voulu le lui faire remarquer. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi tremblait-il donc des mains ? Mais avant qu'elle ai pu dire un mot, il s'exclamait déjà :)

« Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose pour Wyatt tout de suite. Il ne faut pas qu'il reste dans le passé. »

Elle se releva à son tour, prête à le suivre, non pas en tant que soutien, elle devait l'admettre, mais par pur égoïsme. C'était une chose de savoir que son fils allait devenir maléfique. S'en était une autre de le voir en vrai. Elle ne voulait pas... Elle ne pouvait _pas _revoir une scène comme celle qu'elle avait vu auparavant. Dans un coin de son esprit, sa raison lui souffla qu'elle était juste en état de choc, que demain elle verrait cela d'un tout autre œil. Elle ne l'écouta pas.

Soudain, Phoebe parla pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, exactement, Chris ? »

La suspicion évidente dans sa voix les figea tous, y compris Chris, qui la regarda comme si elle l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Il est vrai que des trois sœurs, Phoebe avait toujours été la plus compréhensive envers lui. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, en vérité. Phoebe avait juste beaucoup plus tendance à faire confiance aux gens qui n'étaient pas de leur famille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire, Phoebe ? Je vais trouver un sort pour le forcer à retourner dans le futur ! » lâcha finalement le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle aurait du le comprendre toute seule.

« Tu ne vas pas... l'attaquer ? Tenter quelque chose contre lui ? Après tout, il est ici pour te tuer. Et il est peut-être intouchable dans le futur mais ici... » reprit Phoebe fermement.

Cette fois-ci, il était difficile de ne pas voir l'ébahissement dans les yeux verts de Chris.

« Phoebe, je suis revenu ici pour _sauver _Wyatt. » expliqua-t-il lentement, comme si elle était une enfant. « Si je veux le sauver, pourquoi est-ce que je m'amuserais à essayer de le tuer ? »

« Mais si tu pensais que tu ne pouvais _pas _le sauver ? » insista la jeune femme. « Si... Si maintenant, en le revoyant, tu te disais que... Que c'est peut-être juste... lui ? Tout ce qu'il a fait... »

Pour la première fois, Chris parut hésitant, et Piper vit clairement Léo se tendre. Elle-même avait le cœur serré par une angoisse soudaine. Seul Paige parut garder la tête claire, puisqu'elle se contenta de raffermir son emprise sur Wyatt, qu'elle tenait toujours dans les bras, avant de demander à Phoebe :

« Phoebe, où est-ce que tu veux en venir, exactement ? Tu n'es pas du genre à avoir ce genre de réflexion pessimiste... »

Phoebe ne quitta pas des yeux Chris quand elle avoua finalement, la voix basse :

« J'ai eut une vision. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelée, Paige. Une vision où Wyatt et Chris se battaient. Une vision où... Tu abandonnais, Chris. » dit-elle encore plus doucement. « Tu étais prêt à... à tuer Wyatt. _Notre _version de Wyatt. Le bébé. »

Chris pâlit.

« Quoi ? » gronda Léo. « Est-ce que c'est vrai, Chris ? Est-ce que tu...»

La voix agressive de Léo sembla ramener le demi Etre de Lumière dans la réalité car il le coupa brusquement, dardant un regard noir sur son ainé :

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir ? » déclara-t-il sèchement. « Si la vision de Phoebe se passe dans le futur, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si cela arrivera vraiment ou pas, et dans quel état je serais à ce moment là ! »

« Désespéré. » répondit Phoebe. « Tu seras désespéré. »

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent, mais son regard, paradoxalement plus doux, se reposa sur la sorcière.

« Je ne sais pas comment te rassurer sur mes intentions, Phoebe. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que... (Il prit une profonde inspiration). Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je ferais ce genre de menace. Pas la première fois que je penserais... (Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais chacun comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, et la tension se fit plus lourde encore dans la pièce). Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais _pu. _Je n'ai pas pu quand il s'agissait de 'mon' Wyatt... Alors un bébé ? C'est improbable. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Paige.

Chris lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension.

« C'est peut-être un bébé mais visiblement, c'est aussi un tyran maléfique qui a, d'après ce que j'ai pu en déduire, détruit tout ce à quoi tu tenais. » reprit la jeune femme rousse. « C'est ton pire ennemi, non ? La menace ultime. Alors... Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit la _morale _où je ne sais quoi qui t'empêche de finir tout ça. »

« Paige ! » s'indigna Léo.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il _devrait _le faire, évidemment. » tempéra-t-elle. « Mais il n'a pas de raison évidente de ne _pas _le faire. »

« C'est vrai. » approuva Phoebe. « Il y a quelque chose de plus. Il y a lien entre vous, n'est-ce pas Chris ? Ce n'est pas simplement une question de sauver le monde... »

« Je... Je... Ecoutez, est-ce que vous ne pensez pas que ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant ? » se rétracta le jeune homme, visiblement sur la défensive. « Pour le moment vous devriez juste... »

« C'est important. » contra Léo. « Comment être sur que tu ne finiras pas par attaquer Wyatt si tu ne nous dit pas pour quelle raison tu ne le fais pas maintenant ? »

Le demi Etre de Lumière ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais Piper intervint avant :

« Tu as dit que tu lui manquerais, Chris, s'il te tuait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu manquerais à mon fils ? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il est revenu dans le passé _personnellement _pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend spécial à ses yeux ? »

Cette dernière attaque parut abattre les dernières défenses de Chris.

« Nous sommes amis, voilà ! » finit-il par abdiquer dans un soupir exaspéré.

« Sommes ? » releva immédiatement Paige, toujours rapide, en haussant les sourcils.

« Étions» rectifia-t-il. « Nous _étions _amis. Il y a... longtemps. (ses yeux s'égarèrent un furtif instant sur le bébé que la jeune sorcière rousse tenait toujours dans les bras de façon protectrice). « Nous étions amis. » répéta-t-il plus doucement, presque pour lui-même. « Est-ce que ça te suffit, Phoebe ? Parce que nous manquons de temps, et nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire, et il est quand même _la Source du Mal. _J'apprécierais que vous paniquiez un peu plus sur ce qu'_il _a prévu de faire dans le passé. »

« Apparemment, te tuer. » lança Paige, la voix remplie de sarcasme. « Il n'a pas les mêmes scrupules que toi par rapport à votre amitié, il semblerait. »

Chris la foudroya du regard mais avant qu'il puisse répliquer, Piper s'avança vers le Livre.

« Très bien, Chris. Voyons s'il y a un quelconque sort là-dedans pour nous aider. »

Elle ignora sciemment les inspirations surprises de ses sœurs et de son mari (_ex-_mari), ainsi que l'air abasourdi mais soulagé et reconnaissant de Chris. Tandis que sa main tournait les pages du grimoire, seul le visage de son fils, un sourire aimable aux lèvres se transformant rapidement en un rictus glacé, formait une image concrète dans son esprit embrumé.

* * *

><p>Épuisé par une journée on ne peut plus mouvementée, Chris réapparut dans la petite pièce à l'arrière du P3 qui lui servait de chambre depuis qu'il était dans le passé. Ils avaient passé tout le jour à tenter de trouver une façon quelconque de renvoyer Wyatt dans le futur, sans vraiment y aboutir, parce qu'il y avait bien trop de choses à prendre en compte – entre autre, le fait que rien n'empêcherait à Wyatt de revenir, encore et encore.<p>

Dans un soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil plein d'envie à son lit. Il avait craint que Wyatt ne l'attende ici, malgré le fait qu'il se soit de nouveau protégé pour faire en sorte qu'il ne le retrouve pas facilement, mais il n'était visiblement pas là, et quelques heures de sommeil ne pouvaient pas lui faire du mal s'il devait revoir son frère dans les jours à venir. Étouffant un bâillement, il enleva son tee-shirt pour se mettre plus à l'aise et allait le jeter sur une chaise quand un démon apparut de nulle-part.

Il portait une tunique en cuir, barré d'une longue ligne blanche. Chris le reconnut immédiatement comme un membre de l'Ordre vert et balança la main rapidement, envoyant le démon percuter le mur.

Non mais... sérieusement... songea-t-il, à la fois indigné et étrangement amusé, tout en se préparant à combattre. Un blanc de l'Ordre Vert ? Jusqu'à quel point Wyatt le sous-estimait-il, exactement ?


	4. Chapter 4

NdA : Bonjour, bonsoir, salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Une nouvelle fois, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et compliments et enthousiasme. Vous me faites tous sourire comme pas possible quand je les lis, et ça me rassure sur le fait que je ne suis pas la seule à être emballée par cette histoire ^^. Une note plus longue aujourd'hui, si ça ne vous dérange pas,...

1) Ce chapitre est super long. Sérieusement. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu, mais il faut croire que je me suis laissée emporter ! Je suis désolée si la longueur dérange certains d'entre vous... Je pense que c'est un phénomène exceptionnel, mais on n'est jamais surs de rien...

2) Je rentre de nouveau dans la saison 6 à partir de maintenant, donc vous allez retrouver pas mal de morceaux d'épisodes dans les chapitres, même si je vais essayer d'éviter trop de répétions.. Evidemment les choses vont continuer de changer encore et encore, avec la présence de Wyatt, mais je vais tenter de garder des éléments clés et, bref, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant ! ^^

3) Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, puisque je serais en plein partiels... Cela dit, après, normalement, si je réussi correctement et que l'inspiration ne me lâche pas, je pourrais écrire autant que je veux ^^.

En bref, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant ce chapitre, gros bisous à vous!

Précedemment : Wyatt marchande la tête de Chris avec le démon Noréus, chef de l'Ordre Vert, pendant que Chris se fait cuisiner par les soeurs et Léo sur sa relation... particulière avec Wyatt. Il finit par leur dire qu'ils étaient amis auparavant. Le soir, en rentrant au P3, Chris se fait attaquer par un démon... de l'Ordre Vert.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

_L'école de Magie_

* * *

><p>Après avoir planté un poignard dans le cœur d'un énième démon, Chris s'affala sur son lit, se demandant intérieurement <em>comment <em>il avait pu être _amusé _pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde par le fait que Wyatt ne lui envoyait qu'un démon médiocre en guise d'assassin. Il aurait voulu, en cet instant, revenir deux jours en arrière pour rappeler à son double insouciant que c'était de _Wyatt _que l'on parlait, et qu'il ne l'avait plus sous-estimé depuis bien longtemps. Encore qu'il n'en pouvait franchement plus des voyages dans le temps – Tante Phoebe avait raison quand elle disait qu'ils n'apportaient rien de bon si ce n'était des migraines.

Penser à sa tante le rendit un instant incroyablement triste, et il se rendit compte avec horreur que ses yeux s'embuaient d'eux-mêmes. Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux avec un juron, et maudit ensuite pour la centième fois depuis deux jours son frère, qui pensait visiblement que le tuer rapidement était bien trop _simple, _et qu'il était sans doute bien plus drôle de le voir mourir d'épuisement.

Chris n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours désormais, et quand Chris ne dormait pas, il devenait terriblement émotionnel. Beaucoup trop pour affronter les sœurs, beaucoup trop pour se concentrer sur sa mission, et beaucoup trop pour faire face à Wyatt d'une manière assez neutre pour que ni lui, ni les sœurs, ne sachent ce qu'il ressentait exactement, chose qu'il évitait pourtant depuis presque huit mois. Mais c'était typique de Wyatt, _bien sur. _Arriver comme une fleur dans le passé et bousiller tous les maigres progrès que Chris avaient fait. Avec la chance qu'il avait, son frère révèlerait sa vraie identité à la seconde où il reviendrait. Et, c'était à parier, _sans même le faire exprès._

Pour faire bonne mesure, il jura une nouvelle fois, puis posa avec prudence sa tête sur l'oreiller, espérant de tout cœur que l'Ordre Vert était arrivé à bout de démons à sacrifier. Pas qu'il ait peur de finir par ne plus réussir à les vaincre – le sens du combat était tellement ancré en lui qu'il était devenu un automatisme bien utile au cours des années qui venaient de passer, mais parce qu'il aurait vraiment, _vraiment _apprécié pouvoir dormir au moins une heure ou deux, ne serait-ce que pour confronter ensuite Wyatt sur le sens de son petit jeu.

Malheureusement, le destin le haïssait (mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait aux anges de la Destinée pour qu'ils le détestent à ce point ?) et alors qu'il se détendait très légèrement en ne voyant apparaître personne, la voix de sa mère retentit brusquement dans sa tête.

_« Chris ? Chris, réponds, nous avons un nouveau problème sur les bras ! S'il-te-plait ? »_

L'envie de résister à l'appel était forte, mais le «s'il-te-plait » de Piper, inédit depuis qu'il était dans le passé, le fit céder immédiatement. Sa voix avait été beaucoup plus hésitante, et il savait parfaitement qu'une Piper hésitante n'était pas une Piper dans son état normal. Regrettant d'avance la fragile tranquillité qu'il aurait pu avoir pendant _au moins _quelques minutes, il se téléporta jusqu'au Manoir.

Un léger étourdissement l'attendait à l'arrivée. Il s'appuya immédiatement contre le mur en prenant son air le plus sérieux et réveillé aux vues des circonstances. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Phoebe et Piper, qui se tenaient côte à côte devant la table ou reposait une... tête humaine ? Avant que son regard ne soit attiré malgré lui vers la porte qui n'aurait pas du être là, au milieu des escaliers.

« On va à l'école de Magie ? » demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

« Encore cette école de Magie ! » s'écria Piper en même temps que Phoebe demandait, curieuse : « Tu connais l'école de Magie ? Et comment _sais-tu _qu'il s'agit de l'école de Magie ? »

« J'ai étudié là-bas. » répondit-il calmement.

Il aurait préféré ne rien dire mais depuis que Phoebe avait eut cette vision, elle était devenue incroyablement inquisitrice et il devait bien admettre que ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Il était habitué aux questions incessantes de Paige et Piper – même de leur agacement. Mais Phoebe... De ce fait, lors de ses visites au Manoir ces derniers jours (là-bas les démons n'attaquaient pas – même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait, les sœurs ou les combats), il avait essayé de réduire au minimum les secrets et non-dits, même si cela allait contre tous ses instincts.

« Et bien j'espère que tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as rencontré Wyatt là-bas ! » s'exclama Piper. « Il est hors de question que mon fils aille dans une école où quelqu'un s'amuse _à couper la tête des gens ! _»

Le regard qu'il lui lança était sans doute bien trop attendri, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. C'était un discours qu'il avait souvent entendu dans la bouche de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais été complètement convaincue que l'école de Magie était la meilleure chose possible pour ses enfants, ni quand Tante Paige et Léo avaient commencé à travailler là-bas, ni même quand Wyatt et Chris lui avaient affirmé qu'ils préféraient largement cette école à un collège ordinaire.

« Pour information, ceci n'est pas vraiment _ordinaire. _» informa une petite voix.

Malgré lui surpris, Chris réalisa avec un temps de retard que c'était la _tête _qui venait de parler. Il se décala légèrement du côté de Phoebe et Piper pour voir le visage (complètement inconnu) d'un homme à lunettes qui paraissait particulièrement nerveux – et, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas le blamer, au vue de sa situation on ne peut plus particulière.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils en direction des sœurs.

Phoebe ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'interrompit quand une nuée bleue et blanche laissa apparaître Paige, Léo... Et Wyatt. Chris se tendit immédiatement, Piper avança inconsciemment d'un pas, et Phoebe referma sa mâchoire dans un bruit sec. Paige leur adressa un sourire quelque peu nerveux.

« Wyatt est dans la nurserie... Le heu... Petit Wyatt, évidemment. J'ai pensé qu'on aurait besoin de Léo pour cette histoire donc je suis passée le prendre en chemin et hum... Devinez qui était là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença Chris, confus.

Il s'interrompit une seconde en croisant les prunelles de Léo, impénétrables comme toujours, et comprit malgré lui pourquoi Wyatt avait été avec son père. Il ignora farouchement le pincement de son cœur.

« Incroyable ! » s'écria-t-il, laissant aisément l'agacement couler dans sa voix. « Même quand ta propre femme est _témoin _que je ne mens pas, tu es toujours incapable de me faire confiance quand je te dis que ton fils est _dangereux _et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le voies ! »

« Chris, » déclara posément Léo « Je crois que tu réagis un peu trop... »

« Oh la ferme, Léo. » le coupa sèchement Wyatt.

Léo se retourna vers son fils, médusé et clairement blessé. Un couinement de suprise s'échappa de la gorge de Phoebe. Paige fronça les sourcils. Le visage de Piper se referma, ses yeux se voilant d'une tristesse mal cachée, et Chris en aurait sans doute voulu à Wyatt de briser le coeur de leur mère ainsi si celui-ci ne le regardait pas avec attention, son regard intolérablement compréhensif et prévenant.

« Relax Chris, » lâcha-t-il sans faire attention aux réactions que son interruption avait provoquées. « C'est _moi _qui suis allé vers lui. »

Les épaules de Chris se détendirent malgré lui. Quelque chose dans le ton de Wyatt lui faisait repenser à une autre époque, bien ancienne, où son frère était toujours là pour lui changer les idées après que Léo lui ai encore envoyé une de ces fichues lettres. Malheureusement, l'instant fut vite brisé quand son aîné reprit, cette fois-ci avec un sourire légèrement goguenard aux lèvres :

« Tu as l'air bien fatigué, Christopher. »

« Et ça te surprend tant que ça ? » répliqua Chris durement, les lèvres pincées.

« C'est vrai que tu as l'air d'un mort-vivant. » commenta Phoebe, l'observant plus attentivement.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Pas plus que depuis deux jours et vous ne m'aviez pas fait la remarque avant donc ça ne doit pas être si terrible. »

Wyatt parut abasourdi.

« Vous n'aviez pas _remarqué ? _» s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers les soeurs.

Il était difficile de manquer l'accusation implicite dans sa voix. Phoebe afficha immédiatement une mine coupable, tandis que Piper détournait les yeux. Paige croisa les bras, clairement sur la défensive :

« Hé, ce n'est pas de notre faute si Chris cache bien son jeu. Et puis, honnêtement, il a _toujours _l'air épuisé. »

« Et c'est une excuse ? » gronda Wyatt en la fusillant du regard.

« Oh pitié, Wyatt, est-ce que tu vas prétendre que tu te _préoccupes _de ma santé maintenant ? » lâcha Chris, agacé. « Je te signale que _tu _es celui qui m'envoie des démons non-stop depuis deux jours ! »

Pendant un furtif instant, Wyatt parut sincèrement pris de court par sa réflexion, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que son attitude était complètement paradoxale avec ses actions précédentes. Puis les regards des deux frères se croisèrent et, une nouvelle fois, le tyran reprit le contrôle, son visage se figeant dans un masque glacé. Le silence instauré, cependant, suffit pour que la tête (est-ce qu'il avait dit comment il s'appelait ?) les rappelle tous à l'ordre :

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger, croyez-le bien, mais nous avons un problème assez urgent ici, alors si vous vouliez-bien qu'on y revienne... »

« Sigmund ? » interrogea Léo, reprenant visiblement ses esprits, en contournant la table pour être face à la tête – enfin, Sigmund.

« Bonjour, Léo ! J'aurais aimé que nous nous revoyons dans des circonstances différentes mais... »

« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » le coupa – assez rudement – Piper en haussant un sourcil vers son mari.

« Oui... Oui... » répondit distraitement le fondateur. « Sigmund est un fondateur... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, exactement, Sigmund ? »

« Le cavalier Sans-Tête... » déclara sombrement Sigmund comme si cela devait tout expliquer. « Léo, nous ne pouvons pas régler ça nous-mêmes... Gidéon voulait que je fasse passer un message aux sœurs Halliwell. Nous avons besoin de leur aide. »

« Nous sommes là, vous savez. » fit remarquer Paige. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse, exactement ? »

« Gidéon vous dira ça mieux que moi... Si vous voulez bien me ramenez à l'école de Magie ? »

Les trois sœurs échangèrent un long regard entre elles, se passant un quelconque message silencieux, avant que Piper ne reprenne la parole :

« Je veux bien, mais qui va garder Wyatt ? »

« Je pense que je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi-même tout seul. » signala Wyatt en lui adressant un léger sourire en coin.

« Ha. Ha. » rétorqua-t-elle en le dardant d'un regard noir. « Sérieusement ? »

« Chris peut le faire. » lança Paige en haussant les épaules.

« Hé ! » protestèrent Chris et Wyatt en cœur, plein d'indignation pour des raisons bien différentes.

La sorcière rousse leur jeta un regard entre la surprise et l'amusement. Phoebe dissimula à peine son ricanement. Seule Piper secoua la tête.

« Non. » dit-elle fermement. « Wyatt a raison, Chris _est _fatigué. Il serait capable de s'endormir au lieu de surveiller le bébé. »

« Je peux rester avec lui. » proposa Wyatt aimablement. « Je _me _surveillerais et Chris pourra... _dormir. »_

« Pour que tu le tues dans son sommeil ? » rétorqua Piper. « Désolée Wyatt mais non, je ne prendrais pas ce risque. Si tu veux rester avec nous, très bien, mais vas donc avec ton _père _et tes tantes. Je vais rester ici avec Chris. »

« Wyatt ne pourra pas entrer dans l'école de Magie. » informa Chris. « Il est maléfique. »

« Je ne suis pas _maléfique, _Christopher. Bien sur que je peux entrer ! »

« Tu es la Source du Mal, _Wyatt. _Je ne pense vraiment pas que l'école t'ouvrira ses portes ! »

« Détail ! » rétorqua le jeune homme blond en roulant des yeux. « Je l'étais déjà quand j'ai pris l'école il y a six ans ! »

« Hum... Est-il vraiment sage que ce jeune homme nous accompagne ? » demanda Sigmund dans le silence pesant que cette dernière remarque venait d'installer.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Sigmund, mon fils n'attaquera pas votre école. N'est-ce pas Wyatt ? »

« Promis, maman. » sourit sagement Wyatt.

« Très bien ! » s'exclama l'ainée des Halliwell en tapant dans ses mains. « Alors tout le monde se met en mouvement, et plus vite que ça ! Quand à toi, Chris, tu me suis dans la cuisine, je vais te préparer du café, je _pense _que tu en auras besoin pour survivre à la journée. Si tu veux, tu pourras même dormir un moment dans la chambre d'amis, si une catastrophe n'arrive pas d'ici là. »

« Heu... Piper... C'est gentil mais... » commença Chris, l'idée de se retrouver seul avec sa mère alors qu'il tenait à peine debout le paniquant légèrement.

Piper lui adressa son fameux regard. Il ferma la bouche sans un mot.

« _fils à maman. _» lut-il sur les lèvres d'un Wyatt définitivement moqueur.

Et Chris du admettre qu'il n'avait vraiment rien d'intelligent à rétorquer face à cette évidente vérité.

* * *

><p>Piper sentait que Chris était nerveux.<p>

Elle ne savait pas _pourquoi, _mais c'était inscrit en lettres capitales sur son visage. Pouvoir lire les émotions du jeune homme était fortement déstabilisant (elle était quasiment sûre que ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant), mais c'était aussi confusément rassurant, comme si elle avait enfin la preuve concrète que Chris Perry était un _humain _comme tout le monde, et qu'il y avait définitivement quelqu'un d'autre derrière le masque qu'il leur présentait tous les jours. De ce fait, quand elle lui tendit sa tasse de café – bien noir, et qu'il releva des yeux médusés vers elle pendant une furtive seconde, elle dut presque retenir un sourire.

Elle se sentait beaucoup plus courageuse face à ce Chris.

« Ne sois pas si étonné. » dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Je ne sais peut-être pas grand chose sur toi, mais je remarque toujours ce qui se passe dans ma cuisine, et Paige et toi êtes bien les seuls à boire ce genre de café si fort. »

« Je... » commença-t-il, avant de secouer la tête. « Merci, Piper. »

Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il s'était apprêté à dire avant d'oublier totalement en le voyant prendre une longue gorgée de café, les yeux mi-clos, l'air soudain beaucoup plus calme. Malgré ses cernes sous les yeux et ses traits tirés, il n'avait jamais semblé si jeune qu'en cet instant. Son cœur se serra malgré elle. Était-il seulement _né _dans le présent ?

« Je suppose que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? » lança-t-il, la prenant complètement par surprise.

« Pardon ? »

« Je sais que tu es restée pour Wyatt, » explicita-t-il, « Mais tu ne resterais pas ici, maintenant, avec moi, si tu n'avais pas prévu de me parler de quelque chose, si ? »

Elle resta abasourdie pendant quelques secondes, analysant dans un coin de son esprit le regard _résigné _de Chris, malgré son visage neutre, comme s'il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle ait juste envie de rester en sa compagnie (et, vraiment, songea-t-elle, honteuse, pouvait-elle le blâmer pour penser cela ?) puis finit par soupirer légèrement.

« Je crois que je te dois des excuses, Chris. » déclara-t-elle tout en balayant ce qu'il lui restait de fierté personnelle. « Je t'ai traité comme un démon alors que tu avais raison et que... Que mon propre fils _est _le chef des démons. Mon fils est devenu un tyran et... Pourtant tu es là. Je... »

Elle se racla la gorge, sentant sa voix se remplir de sanglots refoulés malgré elle. Penser à son fils, à ce qu'il était devenu, lui brisait le cœur. Et pourtant, quand elle l'avait vu arriver tout à l'heure, son premier instinct avait été de sourire et de le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus le lâcher. Le fait qu'elle l'aime toujours au delà de toute raison alors qu'elle avait maintenant la preuve qu'il avait grandi pour devenir l'être maléfique ultime la faisait se sentir doublement coupable envers Chris, qu'elle avait si mal jugé pour si peu... Certes Chris n'était _pas _son fils, et cela comptait sans doute dans la balance, mais...

« Piper... » commença Chris, le regard doux.

« Non, non. Je m'excuse, Chris. » reprit-elle plus fortement. « Si j'ai été si virulente avec toi après que tu nous ais avoué pour Wyatt, c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas croire que je pouvais élever si mal mon fils et... Et bien, visiblement, j'ai eut tort... J'ai été une mère terrible et je suis... »

« Piper, stop ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, l'air farouche, lui attrapant inconsciemment les mains. « Tu vas être... tu es une _merveilleuse _mère. Si Wyatt est devenu... ce qu'il est devenu, ce n'est _absolument _pas ta faute. Il... Il t'adore. Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu es la seule qu'il écoute depuis qu'il est ici ? La seule à qui il cherche à... faire plaisir ? Tu comptes plus que tout, à ses yeux. »

Cette fois-ci, Piper du faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Est-ce que Chris savait seulement ce qu'il venait de lui offrir ? Bien sur, ça n'effaçait pas totalement sa conviction qu'elle aurait du _faire _quelque chose pour empêcher son fils de devenir maléfique mais... Savoir qu'elle n'avait pas _tout _loupé... Elle adressa un sourire brillant au demi Être de Lumière, qui rougit faiblement et lâcha ses mains.

Ils restèrent par la suite silencieux pendant que Chris terminait son café, puis elle finit par se lever.

« Je vais voir comment va Wyatt. » déclara-t-elle. « Si tu veux essayer de dormir un moment... Si un de ces démons arrivent je serais là pour les faire exploser.. »

« Ils n'attaquent pas au Manoir. » répondit-il avec légèreté. « Merci de la proposition mais j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose arrivera à la seconde où je fermerais les yeux. C'est comme ça depuis deux jours. »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, hésitante, avant de demander :

« Pourquoi il fait ça ? Il... Il a le pouvoir de te tuer lui-même. Pas que je _veuille _qu'il te tue, » rajouta-t-elle précipitamment. « Mais je ne comprends pas... »

« A vrai dire, moi non plus. » avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Et c'est étonnant, parce que d'ordinaire, j'arrive à comprendre ses plans assez rapidement. Tyran maléfique ou non, il n'a jamais été des plus subtiles. »

« Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas _vraiment _te tuer ? » lâcha-t-elle, en essayant de réfréner l'espoir qui pointait dans sa voix. « Si vous avez été amis... Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas vraiment te tuer. » répéta-t-elle, avec plus de conviction.

Chris lui lança un regard à la fois triste et fatigué.

« J'aimerais croire ça, Piper. J'aimerais vraiment. »

« Il avait l'air différent, aujourd'hui. » fit-elle remarquer. « Il n'avait pas l'air... si _froid. _En fait, si je n'avais pas vu votre... hum... dispute, il y a deux jours, j'aurais pu penser... »

« … Qu'il n'était pas si mauvais ? » termina pour elle le jeune homme, un semblant de sourire amer aux lèvres. « Je peux comprendre ça. Il y a... Il y a ces moments où c'est presque comme s'il... Comme s'il était encore mon ami, celui avec lequel j'ai grandi. En toute franchise, c'est à cause de ces moments que je suis _convaincu _qu'il peut être sauvé. Malheureusement... Ce n'est pas une facette dominante de sa personnalité, loin de là. Je... (de nouveau, il tourna vers elle des grands yeux tristes) Ne t'y habitues pas trop, Piper. »

La jeune femme allait répondre quand une nuée – bien plus sombre que d'ordinaire – d'étincelles apparut près du frigo.

* * *

><p>Wyatt n'avait pas menti à Chris quand il avait dit qu'il pourrait entrer dans l'école de Magie. En revanche, il avait sciemment omis le fait que c'était désagréable, voire presque douloureux, de franchir la barrière qui protégeait l'école du Mal. En passant la porte, il réprima donc à grande peine une grimace, tout en se concentrant pour repousser les défenses mises en place pour éviter que l'alarme se mette à sonner. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes à peine – il était bien assez puissant pour arriver à bout d'un enchantement des fondateurs facilement – mais il sentit tout de même les répercussions du sort pendant une minute ou deux.<p>

Stupides fondateurs, incapables de comprendre que ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait des pouvoirs dits 'maléfiques' que l'on était forcément _mauvais_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ces appellations inutiles !

À quelques pas devant lui, ses tantes s'émerveillaient sur la grandeur de l'école, tandis que le fondateur expliquait, du fond du sac que portait Paige, que le couloir principal était infini. Il leur indiqua finalement la direction qu'ils devaient prendre pour rejoindre ce Gidéon, qui était apparemment l'actuel directeur de l'école. Wyatt les suivit lentement, les mains dans les poches, regardant autour de lui avec de nouveau cette impression dérangeante de retomber dans l'enfance. Il avait adoré l'école de Magie – plus pour les élèves et le fait qu'il n'avait pas à cacher qui il était que pour les cours, vraiment – mais c'était pendant une époque si joyeuse, si insouciante... Il n'aimait pas s'en rappeler.

« Woh ! » s'écria soudain Phoebe, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Paige en sursautant (apparemment, elle aussi pensait à autre chose)

« O.K, je ne veux faire peur à personne, mais il y a un _loup _qui nous suit. » expliqua sa tante dans un chuchotement dramatique.

Haussant un sourcil sceptique, Wyatt se retourna pour ne voir le que le long couloir vide. Il jeta un regard légèrement condescend à Phoebe, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Je _jure _qu'il y avait un loup ! » assura-t-elle.

« Tout le monde ne voit pas toujours la même chose, ici. » expliqua le fondateur calmement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle commune. Tout était exactement pareil à son souvenir – les quelques canapés, les élèves voyageant de part et d'autres en discutant ou les yeux plongés dans un livre, les artefacts magiques dans les immenses armoires aux vitres transparentes, et des livres, des livres de _partout. _Wyatt se força à concentrer son regard sur ses tantes et Léo pour se rappeler qu'il était dans le passé – un passé plus lointain encore que celui qui lui manquait bien trop.

« Ah, Léo ! Et Paige et Phoebe ! Et... Oh, je suis désolé, je ne pense pas savoir qui vous êtes ? »

« Qui parle ? » chuchota Phoebe.

« Et comment sait-il qui nous sommes ? » marmonna Paige en retour.

« Gidéon, je pense que tu as oublié que tu étais invisible... » lança Léo avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Oh, pardon ! Avec les évènements récents, je deviens distrait... »

Un homme apparut au milieu de la pièce, vêtu de la robe des professeurs de l'école. C'était de toute évidence un fondateur et un homme de pouvoir – Wyatt, en étant un lui-même, les reconnaissait aisément – car son sourire, bien qu'aimable, était assuré, à la limite du mépris, comme s'il en savait bien plus qu'eux tous mais qu'il était certain de ne pas attiser les questions grâce au charisme de ses discours. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'il les dévisageait un à un. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux bleus qui rendit Wyatt... _mal à l'aise. _Une chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis si longtemps qu'il se jura intérieurement de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de l'homme dès que possible.

Gidéon se détourna cependant après que Paige ai sortit la tête de l'autre fondateur du sac.

« Oh, Sigmund... Je suis _désolé. _» lâcha-t-il, l'air sincèrement navré.

« Ne vous faites pas, monsieur, j'ai pu délivrer le message, c'est le plus important, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe _exactement, _maintenant ? » demanda Phoebe, incapable de retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

Gidéon se tourna vers elle avec un nouveau sourire.

« Toujours impatiente, Phoebe. Comme ta grand-mère avant toi... Et bien, à vrai dire, tout a commencé innocemment... Des blagues faites aux professeurs... Vous savez comme sont les enfants... Et puis, le cavalier Sans-Tête est apparut... Et les jours sont devenus nuits... La...»

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait couper le passage mélodramatique ? » lança Wyatt, ennuyé. « Un cavalier s'amuse à couper la tête des gens dans votre école, c'est ça ? Et bien pourquoi vous ne trouvez tout simplement pas qui l'a conjuré ? »

Les lèvres de Gidéon se pincèrent, ses yeux se refroidissant sensiblement. Ah, donc apparemment, il n'aimait pas être interrompu. Wyatt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire insolemment. Les professeurs avaient toujours eut ce genre d'effet sur lui.

« Encore une fois, je pense que je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître ? » demanda le fondateur.

« C'est Wyatt, Gidéon. » lança Léo avant que Wyatt ne puisse répondre. « Il est hum... Revenu du futur. »

Les sourcils du directeur se relevèrent comiquement.

« Ton fils _maléfique _du futur, Léo ? » précisa-t-il, cette fois-ci clairement hostile.

Léo parut sincèrement embarrassé mais il y avait une lueur farouche dans ses yeux qui ne trompait pas – il était visiblement prêt à défendre les intérêts de Wyatt. Dans d'autres circonstances, Wyatt se serait beaucoup amusé à l'entendre s'humilier en plaidant une cause perdue, mais cette fois-ci, la situation était déjà bien trop agaçante à son goût.

« Techniquement, je ne suis pas _maléfique. _» lança-t-il donc, toujours souriant. « Juste assez puissant pour détruire ceux qui se mettent à travers mon chemin. »

Gidéon pâlit, le regard rempli de dégout et de peur. Wyatt se détendit. Voilà une réaction bien connue.

« Je pense que nous avons déjà laissé entrer bien trop de Mal dans cette école. » déclara froidement le fondateur. « Je préférerais ne pas en rajouter. En revanche le pouvoir des Trois pourrait être utile ici... »

« Gidéon... » commença à protester Léo.

« Non, vraiment, Léo, n'uses pas ta salive inutilement. » le coupa Wyatt. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment envie d'être là au départ. Je vais aller chercher maman. »

Il se téléporta sans préavis dans la cuisine du manoir, atterrissant visiblement au milieu d'une conversation importante, au vue des regards désolés que s'échangeaient Chris et sa mère. Les deux se retournèrent cependant en même temps vers lui, l'air à la fois prudents et interrogateurs. Ils se ressemblaient à un point affolant. Wyatt se demanda distraitement comment personne dans la famille n'avait pu deviner _qui _était Chris.

« Wyatt ? » demanda finalement Piper. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Apparemment, le directeur de l'école ne m'apprécie pas trop ! » lança-t-il joyeusement. « Et le Pouvoir des Trois est quémandé. Désolé maman, mais il semble que je vais devoir rester avec Chris ici ! »

« Je ne suis toujours pas sure que ce soit sage. » rétorqua sa mère « Je voudrais pouvoir te faire confiance, Wyatt, vraiment, mais au vue de la dernière fois... »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Chris. Celui-ci lui adressa un léger sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Piper. Vas-y. C'est important. Je surveillerais Wyatt. »

Son sourire devint plus moqueur tandis qu'il tournait un regard provocateur vers son frère.

« Les _deux _Wyatt. »


	5. Chapter 5

NdA :Oui, j'aurais finalement réussi à poster ce chapitre malgré mes maudits partiels ! En toute honnêté, c'est parce qu'écrire sur Wyatt et Chris est sérieusement en train de devenir une drogue lol, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir pour l'instant vous offrir des updates régulières. Merci énormément pour vos reviews ! Vous me donnez l'envie nécessaire pour continuer à écrire - quand ce n'est pas les frères Halliwell qui s'amusent à raconter l'histoire à travers mes doigts (je vous jure que ça donne cette impression parfois !). En tout cas, je suis contente de ce chapitre en particulier... Jusqu'au milieu. Je trouve la fin horrible, mais je n'ai pas réussi à la tourner autrement, donc j'espère que ce ne sera que mon sentiment personnel. Vous remarquez aussi que j'ai fait quelques petits (et grands) changements pour des morceaux de l'épisode, ne m'en voulez pas !

Précédemment : Chris n'a pas dormi depuis trois jours, et son talent pour garder ses émotions cachées s'en ressent fortement. Il vient cependant au Manoir quand sa mère l'appelle pour une sombre histoire de têtes coupées, et c'est là que Wyatt entre en scène de nouveau, semblant beaucoup plus... normal que deux jours avant. Chris et Piper ont une conversation sérieuse sur eux et sur Wyatt, tandis que Wyatt rencontre pour la première fois le directeur de l'école de Magie, Gidéon. Dire qu'ils ne s'entendent pas va très vite devenir un euphémisme.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

_Amis. _

* * *

><p>Avec un soupir profondément agacé, Paige songea que c'était toujours quand on pensait que le pire était passé que quelque chose de plus grave encore survenait.<p>

Ce qui ne la rassurait pas, puisque ça voulait dire qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne tarderait pas à arriver bientôt... Jetant un coup d'œil à travers la porte de la cuisine entrebâillée, elle vérifia que tous les élèves de 'sa' classe étaient encore là, et retint un sourire en entendant la voix de Piper proférer des menaces à ceux qui ne se comportaient pas bien. Il fallait croire que le fait qu'elle ait été décapitée n'était _vraiment _passi grave que ça. Ce qui signifiait peut-être que ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt ne l'était pas non plus ?

Son regard se refixa sur les trois autres personnes dans la pièce.

Après que Léo et elle aient ramené les élèves dans le salon, Piper avait suggéré que quelqu'un aille chercher Phoebe, et le choix s'était, presque naturellement, porté sur Chris. Léo s'était proposé d'aller le retrouver en haut, après l'avoir senti dans la chambre de Wyatt, et Paige l'avait accompagné, puisque c'était sur son chemin. Seulement ce qu'ils avaient découvert n'était pas du tout ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus.

Il y avait un démon au dessus du berceau de Wyatt. Quand à Chris et le Wyatt du futur, ils le regardaient faire en se disputant à voix basse. Paige n'avait pu capté que la dernière phrase, malheureusement interrompue, de son neveu avant qu'un Léo furieux et rugissant contre Chris ne surgisse dans la pièce.

« Tu vois ! » avait dit Wyatt, méprisant. « Tu te fatigues pour rien, Christopher, tout ce cirque est ridicule. Je ne suis pas _maléfique. _Si seulement tu... »

Chris s'était rapidement échappé de l'emprise de Léo en se téléportant jusqu'à la cuisine. Wyatt l'avait immédiatement suivit. Léo, après s'être assuré que son fils n'avait rien, n'avait pas tardé à les rejoindre, visiblement prêt à commettre un meurtre. Et Paige, bien que furieuse elle aussi, avait décidé que si elle voulait éviter un massacre, il valait mieux qu'elle descende à son tour pour calmer tout le monde.

Ce qui nous amenait à maintenant.

« Et dire que je commençais à te faire confiance ! » déclara Léo, la voix dangereusement basse, le regard noir fixé sur un Chris clairement sur la défensive. « Et à la seconde où on te laisse seul avec Wyatt, tu ramènes un démon ici ! Tu prétends être son sauveur mais tu es certainement celui qui fait qu'il est devenu... »

« Est-ce que tu t'entends, Léo ? » s'exclama Wyatt en roulant des yeux (un geste qu'elle avait si souvent vu sur le visage de Chris qu'il lui parut étrangement déplacé). « J'étais _là._ Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais permis à Chris de s'approcher du jeune moi si je pensais qu'il voulait lui faire le moindre mal ? »

L'argument n'ébranla Léo que quelques secondes.

« Il t'a clairement enchanté ! Peut-être que ce démon... »

« C'est un démon neutre ! » le coupa Chris, la voix glacée. « Son pouvoir est de scanner les gens à la recherche de quoi que ce soit de maléfique en eux. Rien d'offensif. »

« Et il ne peut clairement pas m'enchanter. » rajouta Wyatt avec un brin d'arrogance. « Je suis surpuissant, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, _papa. _»

Cette fois-ci, Léo resta silencieux. Paige se doutait que ce n'était pas tant qu'il était calmé que surpris et blessé, encore une fois, par le ton sur lequel son fils s'adressait à lui. Il était le seul, jusqu'à là, que Wyatt avait appelé par son prénom, comme s'il reniait leur lien de parenté. Et même maintenant, son « papa » sonnait bien plus comme une insulte que comme une marque d'affection. Elle savait que Léo ne comprenait pas cette hostilité évidente. À vrai dire, elle non plus. Léo était certes souvent absent à cause de ses nouvelles responsabilités en tant que fondateur, mais personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être un mauvais père, loin de là.

Paige regarda curieusement Chris et Wyatt. Côte à côte, les bras croisés, l'air défiant pour le brun et agacé pour le blond, ils présentaient un front uni face à Léo.

« Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas sensés être ennemis jurés ou quelque chose comme ça ? » finit-elle par demander, rompant le silence.

Les deux garçons tournèrent les yeux vers elle avec le même regard surpris. Elle était la première à admettre qu'elle avait eu du mal à croire Chris quand il avait dit qu'il avait été ami avec Wyatt, mais en cet instant, c'était difficile d'imaginer le contraire, tant leurs gestes parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Ils partageaient visiblement quelque chose de fort... Une sorte de lien qui avait survécu au changement radical de Wyatt. Ce devait vraiment être une sacrée amitié qu'ils avaient, pensa-t-elle distraitement.

« Ennemis jurés ? » répéta Wyatt lentement, cachant difficilement l'amusement dans sa voix. Il se tourna vers Chris, haussant un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Christopher ? Sommes-nous des ennemis jurés ? »

Chris roula des yeux, mais Paige remarqua clairement l'esquisse d'un sourire moqueur au coin de ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, tu veux me tuer. » déclara-t-il comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question.

« J'ai toujours plus au moins eut envie de te tuer. » fit remarquer Wyatt avec une légèreté qui contrastait avec ses yeux soudainement assombris.

« Ouais, » lâcha le demi Être de Lumière avec dérision. « Ça devient juste de plus en plus sérieux avec le temps qui passe... »

« A qui la faute ? » répliqua durement le jeune homme blond.

Cette fois-ci, toute trace d'ancienne amitié s'était évaporée. Paige regarda avec inquiétude le poing de son neveu se refermer, tandis que Chris le fusillait du regard, le corps tremblant. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas _Léo _qu'elle allait devoir raisonner... Elle se demanda une seconde si elle avait seulement une chance contre Wyatt, avant de se reprendre mentalement, choquée de sa propre pensée.

« Je pense qu'on s'est éloigné du sujet principal de la conversation. » dit Léo calmement.

« La conversation où tu accusais Chris de tous les maux juste parce qu'il te casse les pieds ? » demanda Wyatt froidement, se détournant de son 'ami'.

« Non, Wyatt. » le contredit son père en tentant visiblement de se tempérer. « De la conversation où Chris a laissé... »

Léo ne finit cependant jamais sa phrase puisqu'à cet instant, des cris perçants se mirent à retentir en provenance du salon.

« Piper ! » s'exclama le fondateur, inquiet, avant de se précipiter vers les cris, oubliant immédiatement le reste.

Paige se dépêcha de le suivre. Pour autant, elle ne manqua pas le regard furtif que s'échangèrent Wyatt et Chris, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, mélange de surprise et de colère, qu'elle ne réussit pas à expliquer.

* * *

><p>« Chris ! Chris ! <em>Christopher Perry Hall... <em>»

Chris, qui s'était déjà élancé dans l'interminable couloir de l'école pour retrouver sa tante et la ramener au Manoir, s'arrêta brusquement et fusilla du regard son frère ainé, qui ferma la bouche avec un sourire goguenard sans terminer sa phrase. Heureusement. Celui-ci le rejoignit en deux pas, les mains dans les poches, l'air bien trop joyeux.

« Je savais que le coup du nom entier marcherait. » lâcha-t-il en lui décochant un nouveau rictus moqueur.

Le jeune homme brun décida immédiatement de ne pas se lancer dans ce genre de débat, qui amènerait bien trop vite une leçon de morale de la part de Wyatt (chose dont, clairement, il n'avait _vraiment _pas besoin) et poussa un soupir exaspéré à la place :

« Est-ce que tu vas me suivre de partout, maintenant ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Chris. » répliqua Wyatt. « Je veux simplement trouver ma tante au plus vite pour régler cette _tragique _histoire. »

Chris roula des yeux.

« Je ne pense que Gidéon apprécie le fait que tu sois de nouveau dans son école. »

« Et ça devrait me préoccuper ? » demanda son frère en haussant un sourcil.

Cette fois-ci, il ne répondit pas. Bien sur que ça ne préoccupait pas Wyatt. De manière générale, _rien _ne préoccupait Wyatt, à part deux choses : contrôler le monde... et Chris. Chris était sur que si un psychanalyste s'amusait un jour à lire dans leurs esprits, il aurait beaucoup de choses à dire sur le fait qu'au fond, ils étaient chacun obsédé par l'autre d'une manière presque malsaine. Il expliquerait aussi surement que tout cela venait d'un traumatisme de l'enfance et de l'absence de la figure paternelle...

Se rendant compte de ses pensées, il se secoua mentalement. Il était entrain de se mettre à divaguer complètement ! Fichu fatigue. Fichu _Wyatt_.

« À quoi tu joues, Wyatt ? » marmonna-t-il à voix haute sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Pour l'instant ? À faire semblant de me préoccuper du fait qu'un cavalier s'amuse à couper la tête des gens. » répondit aisément Wyatt en tournant la tête vers lui. « Mais honnêtement, l'élève qui a fait ça est plutôt un génie. Un plan brillant pour se débarrasser des professeurs. On aurait du y penser, plus jeunes, quand on voulait faire sauter les cours de théorie magique, tu crois pas ? »

« Je suis sérieux ! » grinça-t-il.

« Moi aussi. » répliqua son aîné, l'air parfaitement innocent.

Chris s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

« Je croyais que tu étais revenu pour me tuer, Wyatt. » déclara-t-il en tournant un visage défiant vers son frère. « Tu es plus _puissant _que moi. Je le sais, tu le sais, le monde _entier _est au courant. Tu pourrais me vaincre d'un claquement de doigt, ou presque. Et tu as eu de nombreuses occasions ces derniers jours. Alors _à quoi tu joues ? _Pourquoi ces stupides démons ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Wyatt le dévisagea pendant un moment, silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il devait donner. Mais finalement, il du décider que finir de le frustrer était bien plus drôle que de lui dévoiler son plan maléfique, parce qu'il se mit à sourire de nouveau, et passa son bras par dessus les épaules de Chris, qui réellement surpris par le geste ancien et affectueux, ne chercha même pas à se dérober.

« Je croyais que _tu _étais celui qui était intelligent ? Tu aurais du comprendre mon plan à la seconde où ce premier démon est apparut ! » se moqua-t-il.

« Et bien non, il faut croire que ton plan est trop _brillant, _comme tout ce que tu fais ! » ironisa Chris, vexé malgré lui dans son amour-propre.

Après tout, c'était _vrai. _Il l'avait bien dit à Piper un peu plus tôt. D'ordinaire, il comprenait rapidement ce que souhaitait Wyatt, qui ne cachait jamais réellement ses intentions. Mais pour le coup... Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement le recul nécessaire, car il était la cible ?

« Est-ce que tu viens de me faire un _compliment, _petit frère ? » s'exclama Wyatt, faussement choqué, les yeux railleurs.

Cette fois, Chris eut du mal à retenir un sourire. Il avait beau avoir prévenu sa mère, il était définitivement le premier à se réhabituer trop vite à ce Wyatt joyeux et terriblement enthousiaste qui lui rappelait tellement le frère qu'il aurait _du _avoir. Revenant à la réalité, il s'échappa aisément de l'emprise du jeune homme blond.

« La Ferme, Wyatt. » lâcha-t-il en roulant des yeux. « On doit retrouver Tante Phoebe, tu te souviens ? »

Wyatt sourit, et ne lui rappela même pas qu'il avait été celui qui s'était arrêté. Chris n'avait pas réussi à cacher l'amusement dans sa voix.

« Tu sais où elle est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans la grotte des chamans, oui. »

Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de se remettre à marcher.

Ils ne virent donc pas le fondateur, caché dans une des larges alcôves, les scruter avec une expression médusée sur le visage tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, avant de disparaître subitement dans une étrange lueur rougeâtre.

* * *

><p><em>Les yeux fixés sur le grand carré de lumière au milieu du salon, Phoebe ne sentit pas le dernier démon la traverser avant de disparaître. Elle était envahie par un calme étonnant qui contrastait avec ses tentatives précédentes pour atteindre son objectif. Cette fois-ci, cependant, elle n'avait pas été arrêtée durement, et plus rien ne la séparait de la vision du futur qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps. Elle franchit le pas sans hésitation, le cœur battant à peine plus vite à cause de l'anticipation de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. <em>

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de nouveau dans le salon, mais un salon brillamment éclairé par des guirlandes de Noël accrochées aux vitres et au grand sapin qui trônait dans le coin. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. La télé était allumée, mais les chaines défilaient apparemment à la seconde. Les deux petits garçons sur le canapé, qui se battaient pour la télécommande, en était la cause évidente. Phoebe reconnut le plus grand sans difficulté à cause de ses boucles blondes familières. Wyatt devait être âgé d'une douzaine d'années. Elle mit un peu plus de temps à replacer les cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux verts de Chris. _

_Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il riait aux éclats malgré lui à cause des chatouilles de Wyatt. Phoebe ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Chris _rire _depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le passé. _

_« Wyatt ! Stop ! » protesta-t-il, entre deux inspirations saccadées, les joues incroyablement rouges. _

_« Je suis le plus âgé, Chris, quand accepteras-tu enfin mon autorité naturelle ? » sourit malicieusement Wyatt en relâchant légèrement son emprise sur le garçon. _

_Chris en profita immédiatement pour retourner la situation à son avantage et planta ses dents dans la main de Wyatt qui glapit peu glorieusement et s'éloigna brusquement. Le brun attrapa la télécommande au vol et adressa un sourire triomphant au blond._

_« Quand tu comprendras que je suis définitivement le plus intelligent de nous deux ! » répliqua-t-il arrogamment en changeant de chaine de nouveau. _

_« Intelligent ? » s'exclama Wyatt. « Chris, tu viens de me _mordre ! _» _

_« Ça a marché, c'est l'important. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. _

_Phoebe, qui observait la scène en silence avec un sourire sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi c'était celle-ci parmi tant d'autres qui lui était dévoilée, reconnu pour la première fois un peu du Chris adulte dans cet enfant joyeux et insouciant. Peut-être cette vision était-elle sensée lui prouver que Chris avait dit la vérité quand il avait évoqué son amitié avec Wyatt ? _

_« Wyatt ! » s'écria-t-il soudain l'air indigné. (Elle sursauta. Elle avait perdu le fil de la scène) « Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ta magie pour des fins personnelles ! »_

_« Ça a marché, c'est l'important. » railla Wyatt. _

_« Wyatt, Chris, si vous ne pouvez pas regarder la télé sagement, vous ne la regarderez pas du tout ! » ordonna alors une voix familière. _

_Phoebe ouvrit des grands yeux quand Piper entra dans la pièce, tenant un énorme ours en peluche dans les bras. Le temps ne l'avait visiblement pas atteint, car elle paraissait ne pas avoir pris une ride. Après un regard bref, les deux garçons se réinstallèrent correctement sur le canapé sans un mot, ce qui amusa fortement Phoebe. Piper serait ravie de savoir que son autorité resterait la même dans les années à venir. _

_« Piper ! » lança alors une autre voix, tout aussi familière, semblant venir de la cuisine. « Est-ce que tu pourras amener Phoebe chez le docteur, demain ? » (Paige apparut à son tour, l'air à la fois agitée et fatiguée) « J'ai encore des tonnes de copies à corriger avant les vacances... »_

_Phoebe fronça alors les sourcils. _

_« Le docteur ? » répéta-t-elle, un peu inquiète. _

_Était-elle malade ?_

_« Eh bien oui ! » répliqua Piper en lui adressant un sourire amusé. « Il faut bien que nous vérifions si notre petite nièce va bien ! »_

_La mâchoire de la sorcière se décrocha. _

_« Notre... »_

_Ses yeux glissèrent alors sur son corps, et elle réalisa avec un mélange de stupeur et d'émerveillement que son ventre était largement arrondi sous le pull de laine qu'elle portait. Elle était enceinte. _Elle était enceinte !

_« Tante Phoebe ? » demanda la voix bien plus sérieuse de Wyatt. « Tante Phoebe ! »_

_Elle sortit de son ébahissement pour regarder son neveu. Chris et lui se tenaient juste devant elle, toute trace d'amusement passé disparu. _

_« On a besoin de ton aide. » dit doucement Chris. _

Soudain, Phoebe se tenait devant les versions adultes des deux petits garçons qu'elle avait observés quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle cligna des yeux lentement pour revenir à la réalité, son regard plongé dans celui de Chris. C'était les même prunelles vertes qui la fixaient, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'insouciance en elles, bien au contraire.

« Phoebe, tu vas bien ? » demanda celui-ci avec la même douceur que son double enfant.

« Je... » commença-t-elle, troublée. Elle se tourna vers Enola. « Est-ce que je vais bien ? »

« A toi de me le dire. » répondit la chamane avec un sourire calme. « Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« J'ai vu... »

Qu'_avait-elle _vu, exactement ? Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Wyatt et Chris qui s'étaient relevés et l'observaient silencieusement. Ils ne ressemblaient plus du tout aux enfants qu'ils avaient été. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils changent si drastiquement ? Comment Wyatt était-il devenu maléfique ? Quand Chris s'était-il transformé en cette personne fermée et névrosée ? Et surtout... comment, contre tout attente, pouvaient-ils encore paraître si proches tout en étant aussi éloignés ? Leur amitié était-elle si profonde ? Ou bien...

Ou bien y-avait-il une autre explication... ?

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite tandis qu'elle envisageait la seule solution à laquelle ni elle, ni ses sœurs n'avaient pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Elle chercha avec attention une quelconque preuve dans les visages de Wyatt et Chris mais ils n'avaient _rien _en commun physiquement.

« Tante Phoebe, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais la situation est entrain de s'aggraver. » informa Wyatt, visiblement lasse d'attendre. « Tante Paige te réclame. »

Phoebe secoua la tête. Elle aurait tout le temps de confirmer ses doutes plus tard. L'heure était grave.

« Merci. » lança-t-elle donc à Enola.

« Tu me remercieras bien assez en sauvant notre école. » lança Enola en hochant la tête.

« Montrez-moi le chemin, les garçons ! »

Wyatt et Chris la guidèrent de nouveau jusqu'au couloir principal, restant légèrement devant elle. Phoebe inspira bruyamment. Ils avaient la même démarche. _Exactement _la même démarche. Bien sur, en soi, ça ne voulait rien dire. Beaucoup de gens avaient la même démarche, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas une _preuve. _Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. C'était juste une possibilité, et peu probable avec cela. Pourtant, l'image des deux petits garçons se battant pour la télécommande ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Combien de fois s'était-elle battue avec Prue à cause de la télévision, quand elles étaient enfants, avant que Grams n'intervienne ?

« Amis, hein ? » souffla-t-elle pour elle même, essayant vaguement de mettre les choses en place.

Les garçons l'entendirent cependant visiblement, puisque Chris se tendit immédiatement, et Wyatt se retourna vers elle pour lui décocher un sourire amusé, comme s'ils partageaient désormais une plaisanterie secrète qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

En son for intérieur, elle se jura qu'après que cette histoire soit terminée, elle découvrirait le contenu exact de plaisanterie d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'heure était à la vérité.


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA** : Bonjour/soir tout le monde ! Encore une fois, comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews, et un merci spécial à Hélène qui review à chaque fois et à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre individuellement ! :). Ce chapitre clot l'épisode 14, il est de nouveau... Très long, mais, en toute franchise, je ne le trouve pas particulièrement bon. Loin de là. Dans ma tête, les scènes se déroulaient autrement... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

**Avertissements pour la suite de l'histoire** : Il n'y aura pas de chapitres concernant l'épisode 15, avec Jenny le génie. Pour des raisons personnelles - ce n'était pas vraiment mon favori - mais également parce que l'intrigue dérive juste trop pour que j'inclus le génie. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas. Oh, et le coté méchant de Wyatt n'est pas loin, alors... Hum, oui, dans quelques chapitres, les choses risquent d'être un peu plus violentes.

**Précedemment** : Léo et Paige confrontent Chris et Wyatt après les avoir trouver avec un démon dans la chambre de bébé Wyatt. Les évènements de l'épisode où le cavalier s'échappe de l'école arrive. Chris et Wyatt partent chercher leur tante Phoebe, n'étant pas très prudents sur le chemin, et trouvent leur tante après qu'elle ai eut une vision très... éclairante, qui va peut-être lui permettre de trouver le secret des deux frères Halliwell.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 <strong>

_Futures conséquences_

* * *

><p>« Personne ne les arrête ? » demanda Wyatt un bref moment après que Paige et Phoebe soient reparties dans l'école à la recherche de Piper et Zachary.<p>

« _Tu_ ne les as pas arrêté. » fit remarquer Léo, visiblement surpris par son intervention soudaine.

« Tout ce qu'elles vont réussir à faire, c'est se faire couper la tête. » reprit son fils comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, le visage indéchiffrable.

Il venait de formuler ce que Chris pensait tout bas. Après que Zachary est disparu, les deux sœurs n'avaient pas réfléchi plus de quelques secondes avant de partir chercher Piper. Elles avaient complètement agit par instinct, sans aucun plan de secours, ou même _de plan tout court. _C'était une habitude qu'il avait vite repérée depuis qu'il était dans le passé, et qui ne cessait pas de le stupéfier. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elles étant aussi imprudentes. Par ailleurs, c'était un affront pour le stratège qu'il était ; il faisait parti de ceux qui font des plans pour _tout. _

« Je suis sûre que Phoebe et Paige savent ce qu'elles font, Wyatt. Ce sont des sorcières brillantes et accomplies. » lança la voix profonde de Gidéon, le tirant de ses pensées.

L'homme avait l'air à la fois perturbé par la découverte qu'il venait de faire sur son élève et sincèrement agité par la présence de Wyatt. Ses yeux trahissaient clairement ses sentiments quand à l'aîné des Halliwell. Chris sentit son frère se tendre à côté de lui, et se prépara à intervenir rapidement. Gidéon n'avait visiblement aucune idée du fait qu'on ne parlait _pas _à la Source comme s'il était un enfant.

« Le fait qu'elles soient _accomplies _n'empêche pas que ce qu'elles viennent de faire est complètement idiot et insensé ! » s'exclama Wyatt, ses yeux bleus glacés se dardant sur le directeur de l'école. « Je suis sur que même _vous _le savez. C'est à cause de ce genre de réactions stupides qu'elles vo... »

« Wyatt et moi allons préparer une potion, juste au cas où. » le coupa précipitamment Chris en attrapant le coude de son frère avant de les téléporter tous les deux dans la cuisine.

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de reculer d'un pas avant que le dos de la main de Wyatt s'abatte violemment sur sa joue. Il retint difficilement une grimace de douleur, la brulure de la gifle étant vive et instantanée.

« Comment oses-tu _m'interrompre _? » gronda Wyatt, la voix anormalement grave.

« Tu allais révéler des informations du futur. » lâcha-t-il sans baisser les yeux, refusant d'être intimidé.

« _Excuse-moi ? _»

« Tu ne peux pas juste balancer comme il te plait des choses sur le futur ! Et certainement pas le fait qu'elles sont... » (Il s'interrompit une seconde, frustré contre lui-même d'être incapable de dire les mots, avant de reprendre :) « Certainement pas _ce _genre d'informations. Ça changerait tout. »

La fureur de son frère sembla diminuer légèrement, mais sa voix resta froide, presque indifférente, quand qu'il déclara :

« Je pensais que tu serais le premier à vouloir stopper leur morts. »

Chris cilla malgré lui. Il éprouvait une haine incommensurable pour ce mot... « _mort_ ». Il s'était retrouvé bien trop de fois sur son chemin depuis ses quatorze ans, et vivre l'expérience était déjà bien assez horrible pour que l'on en _parle _ensuite.

« Bien sur que je voudrais. » admit-il à voix basse. « Mais je ne peux _pas_. Et toi non plus. » rajouta-t-il fermement. « C'est la condition des voyages dans le temps. Ne pas intervenir dans les évènements... sensés se produire. »

« Et pourtant tu es ici pour changer les choses. » rétorqua Wyatt, l'étudiant maintenant avec intensité. « Pour me _sauver. »_

Le jeune homme lui retourna son regard.

« Parce que ce n'était pas _sensé _arriver Wyatt. Tu étais sensé être... L'Apogée du Bien. Tu as été prophétisé pour l'être ! Ton destin n'était surement pas de devenir ce... »

Il déglutit et ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant que le visage du blond s'était de nouveau fermé. Pendant quelques secondes, le non-dit flotta entre eux, épaississant un peu plus la tension déjà présente dans la pièce. Puis Wyatt ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, un bruit sourd retentit du salon.

Chris n'hésita pas une seconde et se précipita dans cette direction, suivit de près par Wyatt. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en découvrant la scène devant eux. Gidéon était à terre, un couteau sous la gorge, visiblement tenu télépathiquement par Zachary, qui fixait le fondateur avec colère. Immédiatement, Chris voulut lever la main pour dévier la trajectoire du poignard, mais les doigts de Wyatt s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de ses deux poignets, le forçant à l'immobilité. Il tourna des yeux furieux vers son frère, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il était entrain de _faire. _

« Ne pas intervenir sur ce qui est sensé arriver. » chuchota Wyatt. « C'est toi-même qui vient de le dire. »

Sa voix portait visiblement trop puisque Zachary se retourna brusquement vers eux, et Chris vit immédiatement la terreur qui régnait en maîtresse dans ses yeux clairs. Le garçon n'était pas un tueur du tout. Malgré ses actes, il y avait en lui une sorte de fragilité innocente qui ne demandait qu'à être exploitée un peu plus.

« Zachary... » commença-t-il en essayant de prendre le ton calme qu'il avait entendu son père utiliser plusieurs fois pour raisonner les sœurs, « Je comprends que tu vois la magie comme un fardeau... Parfois c'est étouffant et oui, ils n'ont aucun droit de te forcer à rester à l'école de Magie si tu t'y sens mal. Mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu te sentiras mieux si tu commets un _meurtre ? _»

« La réponse est oui. » lâcha la voix de Wyatt près de lui, calme et assurée. « Tu es puissant, Zachary, tu devrais leur montrer, et surtout te le prouver à _toi-même. _Ne renies pas ce que tu es à cause de ces gens qui te croient _faible. _Montre-leur que tu n'as pas besoin de l'école de Magie. Pense à ce que tu veux et qu'_il _t'a arraché.»

La poigne de Zachary se raffermit et le couteau atteint la gorge de Gidéon, qui l'observait toujours avec un mélange de consternation et d'horreur. Comme si c'était le moment ! Songea Chris, malgré lui agacé par le comportement du fondateur. Et Wyatt continuait, imperturbable :

« N'hésites pas, Zachary. Regarde cet homme qui veut gâcher ta vie. Regarde comme il te pense trop _faible _pour aller juste qu'au bout. Il pourrait facilement se débarrasser du couteau. Il en a le pouvoir. Et pourtant, il ne bouge pas, parce qu'il est persuadé que tu ne le feras pas. »

« Et tu ne le feras _pas. _» reprit Chris, ignorant les ongles de son frère qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. « Parce que tu es peut-être en colère, et avec raison, mais tu es quelqu'un de _bien. _Tu voulais juste être écouté, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais juste que _quelqu'un _comprenne enfin comme tu te te sentais mal...»

« Je... » commença Zachary faiblement.

« Chris a raison. » lança alors la voix terriblement douce de Paige.

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers elle. Piper et Phoebe se tenaient à côté d'elle, plus sérieuses que jamais. L'adolescent ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise.

« Comment est-ce que... Comment avez-vous pu... ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Grâce à la magie. » répondit Piper avec un petit haussement de sourcils entendu.

« Parfois nous nous sentons aussi écrasées par ce que la magie amène dans nos vies. » souffla Paige tout en s'approchant lentement. « Mais c'est ce que nous sommes, et nous avons accepté cela... Il faut que tu l'acceptes aussi.. Tout ceci... ça ne vaut pas que tu gâches ta vie... Oublie ta vengeance, Zachary... Laisse tomber ce couteau. »

Zachary ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis, dans un soupir, baissa la main, et le poignard retomba à côté de Gidéon, qui ne sembla pas plus soulagé que cela. Phoebe se dirigea immédiatement vers lui pour lui demander comment il allait. Paige s'approcha encore de l'adolescent pour lui chuchoter de nouveaux mots réconfortants. Mais Chris ne vit que les yeux songeurs de Piper, fixés sur les mains de Wyatt qui retenaient toujours les siennes, et n'entendit que la voix clairement déçue de son frère, tout près de son oreille.

« Tant pis. Une prochaine fois, peut-être. »

* * *

><p>« Je vais ramener Zachary chez lui. » informa Paige un peu plus tard, après que Gidéon soit retourné à l'école.<p>

Piper, un plateau de petits gâteaux secs et une cafetière à la main, acquiesça lentement. Phoebe, qui avait déjà un des dits gâteaux dans la bouche, adressa un léger sourire à l'adolescent, ainsi qu'un signe amical d'au-revoir, avant que Paige et lui ne disparaissent dans une nuée de lumière blanche et bleue. Wyatt fixa son regard sur son frère, dont les dernières forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné, pour ne pas être pris dans un étrange moment de déjà-vu. Combien de fois, quand il était jeune, avait-il vu les sœurs répéter les mêmes gestes après avoir sauver un innocent ?

Son esprit se recentra sur Chris, qui s'appuyait sur lui pour rester debout. Chris ne s'était pas appuyé sur lui (autant moralement que physiquement) depuis ses dix-sept ans, et Wyatt se doutait que le geste était purement inconscient, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un soupçon de satisfaction. La fatigue troublait ses sens, comme il l'avait espéré, et il avait désormais la preuve que dans ses moments-là, son frère ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner vers lui.

C'était la seule preuve dont il avait besoin pour se décider à agir.

« Chris, tu es sur le point de t'endormir debout. » fit-il remarquer. « Je te ramène au P3, d'accord ? »

Chris ne protesta même pas, malgré son regard indigné quand Wyatt lui attrapa le bras, et cette fois-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malheureusement, sa joie fut de courte durée.

« Non. »

Il tourna un regard stupéfait vers sa mère, cherchant à refouler son agacement. Sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'elle allait l'empêcher d'être seul avec Chris _tout le temps _? Certes il lui avait peut-être donner une mauvaise impression la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus, mais... Quand même !

« Il est crevé, maman. » lâcha-t-il plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

« Et c'est pour ça que j'ai refait du café. » rétorqua Piper en lui adressant son fameux regard ' n'essaye-même-pas-de-me-contredire-jeune-homme'. « Tous au salon. Je veux parler avec vous. »

Wyatt aurait volontiers agit contre sa volonté (ça n'aurait certainement pas été la première fois), mais Chris se détacha rapidement de son étreinte, visiblement prêt à endurer un autre moment avec les sœurs plutôt que de partir seul avec lui. Wyatt le rattrapa les lèvres pincées quand il s'arrêta brusquement, visiblement pris d'un vertige.

« Comment est-ce que tu comptes survivre à un nouvel interrogatoire dans cet état ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, agacé.

« Je me débrouillerais mieux qu'avec un tête à tête avec toi, ça c'est sûr. » rétorqua Chris sur le même ton.

Wyatt ne le lâcha pas en le guidant jusqu'au petit canapé blanc. Piper posa délicatement les gâteaux et le café sur la table, puis partit chercher des tasses à la cuisine, tandis que Phoebe s'installait dans le fauteuil à bascule.

« Alors, Wyatt, » commença-t-elle avec un sourire un peu trop grand. « Dis-moi, juste par curiosité... Est-ce que tu aurais des cousins ou, je ne sais pas, _des cousines_, dans le futur ? »

C'était tellement typique de Tante Phoebe que seul le fait qu'il n'est _plus _de cousines dans le futur l'empêcha de sourire.

« Phoebe, Wyatt connait autant que moi les dangers de révéler des informations sur le futur. » répondit Chris dans un soupir fatigué tout en roulant des yeux.

« Je m'en préoccupes beaucoup moins que toi, cela dit. » lâcha Wyatt, plus pour ennuyer son frère qu'autre chose.

Piper revint dans la pièce avant que Chris ne réponde, mais elle aperçu visiblement quelque chose sur son visage qui ne lui plu pas, puisque ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement avant qu'elle affiche son fameux faux sourire, celui qu'elle employait quand elle était mal à l'aise ou suspicieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Apparemment, nous allons devoir séparer Chris de Wyatt, et nous obtiendrons peut-être quelques informations sur leur mystérieux futur ! » lança Phoebe, imitant à la perfection le sourire de Piper.

« Oh. » fit Piper, lançant glisser son regard sur eux-deux. « Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en savoir beaucoup plus. »

« Tu as bien raison. » marmonna Chris.

« Tu n'es pas curieuse ? » insista pourtant Phoebe pour sa sœur. « Peut-être que Wyatt a une sœur ! Ou un frère.. »

_Oh, Phoebe..._songea avec une tendresse très inhabituelle Wyatt, tout en s'efforçant de garder un visage impassible. Il sentit très clairement Chris se tendre de nouveau, mais il savait que lui non plus ne laisserait rien le trahir. Le secret de son identité était apparemment celui qu'il était prêt à garder à tout prix. Wyatt ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, à vrai dire, mais c'était un fait.

Piper ne parut cependant pas prendre sa remarque au sérieux.

« Ah oui, et qui serait le père ? » s'exclama-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « Greg ? Étrangement, je ne pense pas que nous soyons encore assez proches pour parler enfants ! »

Wyatt se redressa subitement. _Greg ? Qui était _Greg ?

« Greg ? » lança-t-il avec brusquerie.

« L'actuel petit-ami de ta mère. » l'informa aimablement sa tante.

« _Petit-ami ? _» répéta-t-il, abasourdi, avant de tourner les yeux vers Piper, qui avait rougit. « Et papa ? » rajouta-t-il, indigné, oubliant un instant qu'il méprisait profondément Léo.

« Ton père et moi sommes séparés. » déclara sa mère en se raclant la gorge. « Nous avons décidé que c'était mieux après qu'il soit devenu un fondateur. »

« Un... »

Wyatt se tourna brusquement vers Chris, qui lui adressa une légère grimace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as _fait _? » s'écria-t-il, furieux. « Il n'est pas sensé devenir un fondateur avant... Presque deux ans ! »

« Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait ce genre de conséquences. » souffla son frère, l'air sincèrement embarrassé.

« Attendez une seconde. » lança Piper, fusillant à son tour du regard le jeune homme brun. « Est-ce que tu as fait _exprès _de faire de Léo un fondateur pour nous séparer ? »

« Non ! » s'écria Chris, se tournant vers elle. « Enfin... » il déglutit difficilement avant d'expliquer lentement : « _techniquement, _oui, j'ai fait en sorte que Léo devienne fondateur plus tôt... Je devais bien trouver un moyen de me rapprocher de vous... Mais je n'avais pas prévu que vous vous _sépareriez. _Dans le futur, le fait que Léo soit devenu fondateur n'a rien changé à votre relation. »

La révélation sembla totalement abrutir Piper, et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, uniquement rompu quand Paige apparut de nouveau. Un seul coup d'œil sembla lui suffire pour comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé, mais Paige étant Paige, elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil, choisissant d'esquisser un léger sourire sarcastique :

« J'espère que vous vous rendez compte à quel point cette situation paraît surréaliste. Vous êtes quand même entrain de prendre le café avec notre obsessif Être de Lumière du Futur venu sauver notre neveu du mal _et _ le-dit neveu maléfique. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Je ne suis pas maléfique. » se sentit obligé de préciser Wyatt, tout en sachant pertinemment que personne ne le croirait.

Sérieusement, comment s'étonner que Chris refuse de voir la vérité si leur propre famille était aussi aveuglée ?

« C'est ça. » répliqua Chris mollement, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées. « Vas dire ça à tous les innocents que tu as tué depuis que tu es devenu la Source. »

Les trois sœurs échangèrent de nouveau l'un de leurs longs regards – de ceux que personne ne comprenait à par elles. Wyatt émit un petit bruit agacé.

« Si tu te rendais utile, Chris ? » lâcha-t-il avant de rapprocher son frère de lui brusquement, passant son bras derrière son dos. « Tais-toi et _dors. _»

Évidemment, son frère se tendit de nouveau, résistant à la pression de Wyatt, mais celui-ci comprit d'un regard qu'il était fortement tenté de céder et de simplement fermer les yeux et dormir.

« Considère que nous sommes en paix pour l'instant. » murmura-t-il donc de sa voix la plus fraternelle. « Les sœurs sont là. Tu peux dormir tranquillement, je ne ferais rien. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée. » souffla Chris. « C'est surement une partie de ton plan... »

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, il laissait tomber sa tête sur son épaule, et son corps se détendit brusquement. Wyatt esquissa un léger sourire, et se repositionna pour que tous deux soit à l'aise. Puis, après quelques secondes, il s'aventura lentement dans l'esprit de Chris, et rencontra immédiatement la barrière mentale qu'avait posée son petit frère pour l'empêcher d'accéder à ses pensées. Il lui suffisait désormais d'attendre que Chris se laisse vraiment aller au sommeil, et Wyatt pourrait commencer la seconde partie de son _plan. _ Il fallait simplement qu'il ne manque pas le moment, celui qui lui permettrait...

« O.K, je retire ce que je viens de dire. _Ça, _c'est vraiment surréaliste. » s'exclama Paige, le déconcentrant sur sa tâche mentale. « Quel genre _d'amitié _vous avez, exactement ? »

Wyatt tourna son regard vers elle. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, exactement, Tante Paige ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Je pense qu'elle sous-entend que peut-être... vous êtes plus qu'amis. » informa Phoebe avec un regard entendu à son encontre. « Et à vrai dire, je ne peux pas la blâmer. Je veux dire, si on ne savait pas que Chris avait _une _fiancée, on pourrait tout à faire croire... »

Au mot 'fiancée', Chris redressa subitement la tête. Wyatt maudit intérieurement sa tante.

« D'abord,... Ew. C'est juste... _Ew. _Et ensuite, si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça... » commença-t-il avant de comprendre brusquement son erreur.

Chris se détacha de lui aussi rapidement qu'il avait cédé.

« _Ça _? » répéta-t-il lentement, le dardant d'un regard furieux, presque... haineux. « Elle a un nom, Wyatt. Elle s'appelle _Bianca. _Je sais que tu tues des gens régulièrement, mais tu pourrais au moins avoir un minimum de respect quand tu parles de la femme que _j'aime _et que tu as _assassinée. _»

Wyatt n'entendit que vaguement les inspirations horrifiées des sœurs. Son être entier était concentré sur son petit frère.

« C'était un _accident, _Chris. Elle m'avait attaquée ! » dit-il en essayant de garder son calme.

Mais il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Le simple fait de parler de Bianca avait réveillé toutes les rancœurs de Chris à son encontre.

« C'était la _dernière _personne que j'avais, Wyatt. À qui je _tenais. _» gronda le jeune brun en se levant, mais sans le quitter des yeux. « Tous les autres sont _morts. _Et tu... Tu me l'as enlevée ! »

Wyatt se leva à son tour. Il savait très bien ce que Chris essayait de faire, et ça ne marchait pas. Malgré tous ses discours haineux, le simple fait qu'il soit retourné dans le passé – non pas pour le tuer mais pour le 'sauver' (bien qu'il n'ait besoin d'être sauver de personne) – suffisait à montrer que non, Bianca n'était pas la dernière personne à qui il tenait. Wyatt l'était.

« Chris... » retenta-t-il en attrapant le bras de son petit-frère.

Il sentit soudainement une violente décharge électrique lui traverser le corps. Ses instincts prirent immédiatement le dessus, et Chris s'envola s'écraser contre le mur, brisant en même temps l'un des pots de fleurs de Piper. Le jeune homme ne se releva pas immédiatement, se frottant la tête avec une grimace furieuse.

« Je me suis défendu, Chris. » lança Wyatt, la voix durcie. « Comme maintenant. Si l'on use ses pouvoirs contre moi, je réplique, c'est tout. Encore une fois, sa mort était un _accident. _»

« Je n'aurais pas fait ça à Jennyfer. » déclara Chris, relevant les yeux vers lui. « Non. Je n'ai _pas _fait ça à Jennyfer. Même quand elle a usé ses pouvoirs contre moi. »

« Elle ne savait pas qui tu étais ! » répliqua le blond, sourcils froncés, agacé que Jennyfer soit amenée dans la conversation. « Et je ne sais pas si tu _pourrais _le faire. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » répondit son frère avec un rictus. « Je pourrais, par exemple, _accidentellement _mettre du poison dans sa nourriture. Ou _accidentellement _l'empaler sur un pieu ! »

« Tu... »

« _Qui _est Jennyfer ? » coupa brusquement Phoebe.

Wyatt quitta son frère des yeux avec réluctance pour regarder sa tante. Elle avait le poing fermé, les traits figés, se retenant visiblement d'agir, et il comprit distraitement qu'elle était entrain de canaliser ses émotions. Il avait oublié ses pouvoirs d'empathie.

« Ma femme. » répondit-il cependant brièvement.

Un bruit de porcelaine cassée se fit de nouveau entendre. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde se tourna vers Piper, dont la tasse était désormais en miettes à ses pieds, son café s'écoulant lentement sur le sol. Le visage de sa mère était pale, mais quand elle prit la parole, elle semblait presque en colère.

« _Ta femme _? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mais...Mais tu as... Quoi ? Vingt-cinq, Vingt-six ans ? Tu es... »

Wyatt roula des yeux.

« Crois-le ou non, beaucoup plus de gens sont près à suivre un _couple _qu'un homme seul. J'avais besoin d'une femme, Jennyfer est puissante, et nous partageons les mêmes intérêts. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Et en plus c'est un _mariage de convenance ? _» s'écria sa mère, sa voix montant dans un aigu désagréable. « Et bientôt, tu vas me dire que tu ne l'as épousé que pour avoir un... Héritier, ou quelque chose comme ça ? J'espère bien que je t'ai éduqué autrement, jeune homme, parce que... »

« _Stop _! » la coupa Wyatt, utilisant sa voix de roi. Piper ferma brusquement la bouche, médusée. Il poussa un soupir, la regardant avec un agacement peu dissimulé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une fichue leçon de morale ! « Franchement, maman, je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis heureux que tu ne soit pl... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il s'envola à son tour dans le coin du mur opposé, renversant le canapé au passage, sa main frappant violemment la vitre.

« _La FERME, Wyatt ! » _hurla Chris en même temps.

Quand Wyatt se releva, il avait complètement oublié qu'il était au beau milieu de sa famille. Il tendit sa main blessée devant lui et resserra lentement les doigts en direction de Chris, la fureur envahissant complètement son esprit.

« Ne me parles plus j_amais _sur ce ton, Christopher. » déclara-t-il, la voix tranchante et glacée.

Chris, qui s'était pourtant remit debout, tomba de nouveau à genoux, sa main se portant instinctivement à la gorge pour essayer de défaire l'étreinte de Wyatt, ce qui ramena le tyran deux mois plus tôt, quand ils se trouvaient dans les mêmes positions. La différence était sans doute que cette fois, il n'y avait pas de lueur blessée dans les yeux verts de son frère, seulement de la défiance. Il le _narguait. _

« Il aurait fallu que tu apprennes à obéir il y a bien longtemps. » souffla-t-il rageusement, resserrant encore ses doigts.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Chris. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, cherchant désespérément de l'air qui ne venait pas. Ça aurait été si simple, en cet instant, d'en finir pour de bon. Si simple de se débarrasser enfin de son talon d'Achille personnel, puis de retourner dans le futur et régner tranquillement. Si simple...

« Wyatt. Stop. Tu ne veux pas faire ça. » murmura soudainement Phoebe. « Je _sais _que tu ne veux pas faire ça. Je le sens. »

Wyatt relâcha son emprise dans un état second. Chris reprit une grande bouffée d'air, tremblant de tous ses membres. Puis il darda de nouveau son regard sur lui.

« Je te hais. » cracha-t-il à voix basse en sa direction avant de se téléporter brusquement.

Un silence abrupt envahit la pièce. Paige tremblait. Piper ne le regardait plus, mais il vit clairement la larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Il se tourna rapidement vers Phoebe. Elle seule affronta son regard. Elle avait la respiration haletante, comme lui. Cette vision le rendit inexplicablement plus en colère encore.

« Et MERDE ! » s'écria-t-il brusquement en balançant une boule de feu qui frôla sa tante et atterrit sur une autre plante qui brula instantanément. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as parlé de Bianca, Phoebe ? Pourquoi... J'étais à _deux doigts... _Merde ! » répéta-t-il, intolérablement furieux.

Puis, incapable de rester ici une seconde de plus, et déterminé à retrouver son frère, il se téléporta à son tour.

* * *

><p>Dès que Sigmund avait retrouvé son corps, il s'était empressé de chercher Gidéon, sans grand succès. Finalement, c'était le directeur qui était venu à lui, les yeux dans le vague, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême. Depuis plusieurs minutes, cependant, le fondateur marchait de long en large sans un mot, la contrariété s'exprimant dans tout son corps. Sigmund décida d'attendre que Gidéon confie ce qu'il avait en tête. Ce qu'il savait était trop important pour être lâché sans prudence.<p>

« Sigmund... » lança-t-il finalement solennellement. « Il semble que j'ai été un très mauvais directeur, ces dernières années. »

« Voyons, Gidéon ! » protesta immédiatement le professeur. « Je suis sûr que... »

« Non, mon ami. » le coupa Gidéon. « N'essaye pas de me rassurer, j'en ai eu la preuve évidente aujourd'hui. Le coupable était Zachary. » avoua-t-il, plus bas.

Zachary ? Sigmund ne reprit pas la parole, choqué. Certes l'adolescent était provocateur mais... aller si loin... Peut-être n'était-ce pas seulement la faute de Gidéon, songea-t-il avec une pointe de culpabilité. Peut-être était-ce la faute de tout le monde pour avoir été si aveugle...

« Je règlerais ce problème, bien sur. » lança le fondateur avec un air rassurant. « La nouvelle génération de sorciers et sorcières a besoin de savoir que nous sommes là pour eux, et je ne faillirais pas à ma tâche une seconde fois. Cependant... »

« Cependant ? » l'incita Sigmund.

« Il faut d'abord que nous nous occupions de l'enfant, Sigmund. Après avoir rencontré sa version adulte aujourd'hui, je suis plus déterminé que jamais à me débarrasser de la menace qu'il représente pour notre monde. Tant de pouvoirs dans un seul enfant est une anomalie. Wyatt Halliwell doit mourir... Pour le Bien de tous. »

Le moment était venu.

« Gidéon... A propos de Wyatt... »

« Aurais-tu encore des doutes, Sigmund ? » lança Gidéon, son ton se durcissant.

« Non, _non. _Si j'en avais encore, voir cet homme aujourd'hui m'a définitivement convaincu de notre entreprise. » tempéra immédiatement Sigmund. « Je voulais simplement vous informer que... Cet après-midi, je discutais avec les autres têtes coupées, et Johanna pouvait encore utiliser ses pouvoirs. » expliqua-t-il, décidant de revenir au début. « J'ai donc moi-même tenté d'utiliser un sort de projection astrale, pour voir si mon corps entier apparaissait. La réponse était oui. »

« Tout ceci est certes intéressant, mais je ne vois pas... »

« J'y viens. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner de plus en plus de la salle où nous nous trouvions, et j'ai finalement atterri dans le couloir principal au moment où Wyatt et Christopher cherchaient Phoebe. J'ai entendu la fin de leur conversation et... Wyatt a laissé échapper quelque chose qui je pense risque de vous intéresser fortement. »

« Un moyen de l'atteindre ? » s'enflamma son supérieur. « Un moyen de l'affaiblir, au moins ? »

« Peut-être, oui. » affirma Sigmund. « Il se trouve que Christopher... Est le petit frère de Wyatt. »

Gidéon se redressa subitement, clairement choqué. La surprise de la nouvelle, cependant, s'effaça bien vite, ne laissant à la place qu'une lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux bleus glacés.


	7. Chapter 7

**NdA** : Surprise ? Oui, oui, nous sommes dimanche, et je poste un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez bien, et je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour toutes vos reviews qui me font sourire et me donne la volonté de continuer à écrire ! Il faut croire qu'elles me font même poster plus tôt lol. A vrai dire, cette update n'est pas totalement innocente non plus... D'abord, je pense qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, vous serez nombreux (nombreuses?) à me détester lol, mais aussi parce que je ne sais encore pas trop si je vais pouvoir continuer à poster régulièrement, à cause de quelques problèmes familiaux. En attendant... J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

**Avertissement : **Pour tout ce qui est sortilèges, il est très probable que si je n'utilise pas un sort de la série, alors il ne soit pas écrit mot pour mot. Je suis juste vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment _nulle quand on en vient aux sorts. J'espère que ça ne dérangera personne.

**Précédemment :** Gidéon est sauvé de Zachary grâce à Chris et aux soeurs, mais certainement pas grâce à Wyatt, plutôt déçu par la tournure des évènements. Piper invite tout le monde à prendre le thé, Phoebe tente d'en savoir plus sur le futur, parle involontairement d'un sujet sensible - Bianca - et les deux frères, plutôt cordiaux l'un envers l'autre, se battent de nouveau, la dispute se terminant par Wyatt étouffant quasiment Chris à mort. Oh, et Sigmund apprend à Gidéon un grand secret... Chris est le petit frère de Wyatt !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

_Tante Phoebe._

* * *

><p>« Léo ! … Léo ! <em>S'il-te-plait ! <em>»

Paige et Phoebe échangèrent un nouveau regard, sans pour autant empêcher Piper de s'époumoner encore et encore en direction du plafond. Malgré la potion qui lui permettait de ne plus sentir les émotions de ses sœurs, la douleur de son aînée était trop forte, et Phoebe avait à la fois envie d'éclater en sanglots et de se frapper. Pour l'instant, elle avait réussi à résister aux deux impulsions, mais plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait dur. Si Léo n'arrivait pas bientôt...

« Paige... » souffla-t-elle à voix basse pour sa petite sœur, « Vas voir Wyatt, d'accord ? Je m'occupe de Piper. »

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas se concentrer sur Chris ? » murmura Paige, le visage grave.

« Wyatt ne lui fera rien. » déclara-t-elle avec une assurance qu'elle ne possédait pas réellement.

« Il a faillit _l'étouffer _à mort. » répliqua Paige, baissant encore plus la voix pour être certaine que Piper ne les écoutait pas. « Et nous n'avons rien fait. » rajouta-t-elle après une seconde, visiblement rongée par la culpabilité.

« Paige... »

« Phoebe, est-ce que nous avons seulement le pouvoir de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut ? » marmonna la jeune femme, désormais lancée sur ce qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur « Et même si le Pouvoir des Trois était suffisant... Cet homme, ce... ce _monstre _est mon neveu. Et je n'arrive pas à les différencier. Je voulais aider Chris... Et je ne pouvais pas, parce que je voyais aussi le bébé qui dort dans la nurserie en haut. »

Phoebe posa sa main sur son coude affectueusement.

« Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sois totalement détachée, Paige. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu _détruises _Wyatt. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est trouver un moyen de le renvoyer dans le futur, et ensuite _sauver _le petit Wyatt. »

Paige hocha lentement la tête, tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, les yeux fermés. Quand elle regarda de nouveau Phoebe, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus calme, ce qui rassura grandement sa sœur. Avoir une Piper à moitié hystérique sur les bras risquait déjà d'être un problème.

« Je suis quand même inquiète pour Chris. » annonça-t-elle sérieusement.

« Moi aussi. » soupira Phoebe, incapable de cacher ses vrais sentiments. « Je _sais _que Wyatt n'a pas envie de le tuer. Je l'ai vraiment senti. Mais le Mal en lui est tellement... ancré... Dès que Léo sera là, on pourra le localiser et on pourra se rassurer. » dit-elle avec un sourire un peu trop enthousiaste pour être totalement sincère.

« _Si _Léo arrive. » fit remarquer Paige en haussant un sourcil, tournant de nouveau son regard vers Piper.

L'aînée des Halliwell avait baissé le ton mais elle appelait toujours son mari, inconsciente des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Phoebe adressa un signe de la main à Paige, qui hésita quelques secondes avant de se téléporter, sans doute jusqu'à la nurserie. La sorcière s'avança de quelques pas, se mordant la langue pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer elle-même. Les sentiments de Piper étaient si puissants... Lors de l'arrivée de Wyatt dans le passé et de sa première confrontation avec Chris, elle avait fait preuve d'un calme renversant par rapport à la situation. Il semblait qu'elle avait beaucoup moins supporté la seconde fois...

Phoebe, qui après sa quête avait été convaincue que la meilleure solution pour s'assurer de l'identité de Chris était de mettre ses sœurs au courant de ses doutes, se demanda si c'était finalement une bonne idée... Piper était bouleversée de voir son fils prêt à tuer un garçon qui avait été son ami, qu'en serait-il si elle savait qu'il était... plus qu'un ami ? Qu'il était...

« Piper, Léo ne peut visiblement pas venir maintenant. » souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de sa sœur lentement.

« Il s'agit de SON FILS ! » s'exclama Piper en fusillant le plafond du regard. « Alors il a _intérêt _de venir parce que je... Je ne... _LEO_ ! »

Phoebe allait lui demander de se calmer quand la lumière familière de la téléportation éclaira soudainement le salon pour laisser apparaître un Léo aux traits tirés, mais les yeux pleins de sollicitude et d'inquiétude... Qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand la main de Piper s'écrasa violemment sur sa joue.

« Ça fait presque _un quart d'heure _que je t'appelle. » gronda-t-elle. « Si Chris est mort à cause de notre fils, Léo, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, compris ? »

« Je suis désolé, Piper, les fonda... Attends, pourquoi Chris serait mort ? » demanda-t-il, les paroles de sa femme le frappant visiblement de plein fouet.

« Ils se sont disputés, et ça a quasiment tourné au désastre. » expliqua rapidement Phoebe avant que Piper ne reprenne la parole. « Wyatt... Wyatt a failli étouffer Chris. Ils sont tous les deux partis on ne sait où... »

« Mais tout à l'heure ils avaient l'air tellement... » murmura Léo, plus pour lui-même que pour les sœurs, les sourcils froncés.

« Notre fils est maléfique, Léo. » déclara Piper sèchement. « Il est à la recherche de Chris en cet instant pour le _tuer. _Peu importe comment ils avaient l'air _tout à l'heure. _C'est l'instant présent qui compte ! Trouve Chris ! »

Le fondateur cilla sous le ton de sa femme, mais sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servirait à rien de parler avec elle tant qu'elle était dans un tel état, il ferma immédiatement les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard à peine.

« Il est au P3. » annonça-t-il.

« Très bien ! » souffla l'aînée des sœurs. « On y va. Phoebe, Paige... Où est Paige ? » lança-t-elle subitement en regardant autour d'elle.

« Avec ton fils. » déclara Phoebe. « Et je pense que tu devrais aller le voir aussi. »

« Mais Chris... »

« Léo va m'envoyer vers Chris. » décida-t-elle (et, voyant le regard réticent de sa sœur, elle continua :) « Piper, tu n'es pas en état émotionnellement. Tu as _besoin_ d'aller voir ton fils, de te calmer, et d'envisager tout ça clairement. Si Wyatt est avec Chris... »

« Je peux venir avec toi. » fit remarquer Léo.

« Léo, je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas que Wyatt et Chris aient très envie de te voir... » grimaça-t-elle.

Le visage de son beau-frère se referma. Elle se sentait _vraiment_ désolée pour lui. Léo était un homme bien. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans le futur, mais elle était certaine qu'il ne méritait pas l'attitude que lui offraient les deux garçons. Cependant, elle était aussi sûre que si Léo venait avec elle, elle n'aurait jamais les réponses dont elle avait besoin.

« Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudainement Piper, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Pour que tu veuilles y aller seule... »

Phoebe avait toujours été une très mauvaise menteuse. Elle regarda le couple devant elle, leur détermination, leur colère et leur évidente détresse inscrites dans leur visages creusés, et ne put se résoudre à les mener en bateau.

« Je crois... Je crois que je sais qui est Chris. » admit-elle doucement. « Mais je ne veux pas... S'il-vous-plait, ne me demandez rien avant que je sois revenue... Je ne veux pas... Je veux être sûre d'avoir raison avant de pouvoir vous le dire. »

Comme elle s'y était attendu, Piper ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour protester.

« Fais-moi confiance, Piper. » reprit-elle en croisant son regard. « Je te _promets _que je ne te cacherais pas la vérité si ce que je pense _est _la vérité. Mais je n'ai que des suppositions à t'offrir pour l'instant, et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

Sa sœur hocha la tête avec réluctance. Phoebe tourna son regard vers Léo. Il soupira, mais tendit la main dans sa direction, et la sensation étrange mais habituelle de la téléportation l'envahit immédiatement. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait devant la porte du bureau... Ou plutôt, de la chambre de Chris, au P3. Elle inspira profondément, regardant autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne l'avait vue, avant de poser les doigts sur la poignée, malgré elle hésitante.

Et si elle se trompait ? Si Chris n'était vraiment qu'un ami ?

Ou pire. Et si c'était _vrai _? Si Chris était...

« Bordel, Wyatt, décide-toi juste une bonne fois pour toutes ! » s'écria à travers la porte la voix du-dît Chris. « Tues-moi, ou _fous-moi la paix _! »

Phoebe frissonna.

« Tu sais quoi, Chris ? » s'exclama Wyatt, visiblement tout aussi agacé. « On dirait que c'est exactement ce que tu cherches ! Te faire tuer ! Tu es quoi, suicidaire ? »

« Je pense qu'on m'excuserait volontiers si je l'étais ! » rétorqua Chris violemment.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie.

Chris était assis sur le canapé qui lui servait de lit. Wyatt était à moitié appuyé sur le bureau, en face. Tous deux tournèrent en même temps la tête vers elle, exprimant avec clarté le même agacement et soulagement d'être interrompus. Phoebe oublia une seconde ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les deux garçons n'avaient en effet rien en commun physiquement. Pour autant, leurs émotions respectives transformaient leurs traits, les rendant étrangement semblables.

« Phoebe. » lança froidement Wyatt, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Phoebe ? » demanda Chris, à peine plus aimable.

La sorcière cligna lentement des yeux, prenant sa décision sur l'instant, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en adressant son regard le plus sérieux au jeune homme brun.

« Je venais juste m'assurer que ton frère n'était pas venu finir ce qu'il avait commencé dans notre salon. » déclara-t-elle. « Nous étions inquiètes pour toi. »

Chris pâlît furieusement, lui offrant la seule réponse dont elle avait besoin.

Elle avait bien raison. Il était le frère de Wyatt. Le fils de Piper et Léo.

Chris était son _neveu. _

« Donc c'est bien ce que ta vision t'a montrée. » lâcha Wyatt quand il fut évident que Chris ne reprendrait pas la parole.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit-elle, sans quitter des yeux son second _neveu. _« Je vous ai vu plus jeunes, vous battre pour la télécommande. Je me battais toujours avec Prue pour la télécommande. »

« C'est la _télécommande _qui t'a fait comprendre ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Phoebe sourit malgré elle.

« Non. À vrai dire, j'avais encore des doutes en ouvrant cette porte. Vos réactions respectives ont juste confirmé mon intuition. » répliqua-t-elle.

Wyatt ne reprit pas la parole, et elle s'avança jusqu'à Chris, pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il la regarda faire en silence, la suivant prudemment des yeux, comme si elle allait l'attaquer à tout instant. Elle l'observa une minute, prenant le temps de l'examiner à nouveau, découvrant avec stupeur qu'il ressemblait de manière flagrante à sa sœur, mais que ses yeux étaient ceux de Léo, même si leur vert était plus proche de celui de Prue que celui du fondateur. Elle finit par sourire de nouveau, avec plus d'hésitation.

« Tu es mon neveu. » souffla-t-elle, comme si le dire à voix haute le rendait plus officiel.

« Oui. » admit-il à voix basse.

« Christopher Halliwell. Chris Halliwell. Wyatt et Chris Halliwell. » marmonna-t-elle, testant les noms à la fois nouveaux et étrangement familiers dans sa bouche.

Elle vit Wyatt lever les yeux au ciel du coin de l'œil mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle avait besoin de laisser l'information s'imprégner en elle. La confirmation de Chris avait largement atténué le choc de la découverte – c'était une chose d'avoir des doutes, s'en était une autre de se rendre compte que son Être de Lumière agaçant et manipulateur du Futur était son _neveu –_ mais tout de même...

Et puis elle se rappela sa suspicion, ses mots durs, son agacement à peine dissimulé à son égard, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent malgré elle alors qu'elle réalisait tout ce que Chris avait enduré depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« _Oh, Chris ! _» s'exclama-t-elle en inspirant bruyamment.

Et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était jetée sur lui, l'enlaçant furieusement. Il laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise, restant parfaitement immobile pendant une minute puis, quand il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas l'attention de le lâcher avant un moment, il lui rendit son étreinte avec hésitation. Elle le serra un peu plus fort.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous l'as pas dit, Chris ? » lui murmura-t-elle doucement. « Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple. »

« Phoebe... »

« _Tante _Phoebe, jeune homme. » rectifia-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle le sentit se tendre de nouveau contre elle, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi. Puis il nicha lentement sa tête dans sa nuque.

« Je suis désolé, Tante Phoebe. » chuchota-t-il dans son cou. « Vraiment désolé. »

Elle pensa qu'il parlait du fait d'avoir menti, et s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'_elle _était celle qui était désolée, que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils allaient maintenant pouvoir agir en _famille_ quand elle entendit les premières phrases d'un sort. Éberluée, elle se détacha de Chris quand elle comprit qu'il était celui qui le récitait. Elle croisa son regard triste et résigné.

Puis, tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>Après le départ de Phoebe, Piper avait décidé de suivre son conseil et était directement montée dans la nurserie sans un regard pour Léo, contre laquelle elle était toujours furieuse, bien que sachant inconsciemment qu'elle blâmait le fondateur pour ne pas devoir se blâmer elle-même. Paige se trouvait déjà là, tenant un Wyatt bien réveillé dans ses bras, qui adressa un sourire brillant à sa mère en la voyant entrer et tendit ses petites mains dans sa direction.<p>

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, oubliant sur l'instant toute l'horreur qu'elle avait ressentit en observant la fureur de l'homme qu'il allait devenir, et attrapa le petit garçon, l'embrassant bruyamment dans le cou, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Elle croisa le regard attendri de Paige.

« Il est si innocent. » souffla la sorcière rousse doucement.

« Il le restera. » promit Piper, puisant dans toute la détermination qu'elle possédait. « Je ne permettrais pas qu'il devienne... Je ne le permettrais pas. » répéta-t-elle.

« Je sais. » répondit Paige. « Tu n'es pas seule, Piper. Nous allons le sauver, ensemble. »

Son regard se fixa sur quelque chose – ou quelqu'un, devina Piper – au dessus de son épaule.

« Je vais vous laisser un moment tous les deux. » déclara-t-elle.

Elle adressa un dernier sourire à son neveu avant de se téléporter. Piper soupira, et se retourna vers Léo, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Quelque part au milieu de sa colère, elle se surprit à apprécier la façon dont son pull mettait en valeur ses épaules musclées, avant de se reprendre mentalement. Ce n'était certainement pas le _moment. _

Quoique...

« Tu étais sensé devenir un fondateur dans deux ans. » déclara-t-elle subitement.

Léo fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Chris a donc menti. » lâcha-t-il, sans paraître cependant plus surpris que cela par la constatation.

« Il a dit que, dans son futur... Nous étions toujours ensemble. Le fait que tu sois fondateur n'avait rien changé à notre couple. » ajouta-t-elle, serrant malgré elle son fils un peu plus fort.

Cette fois-ci, elle vit clairement sa stupéfaction, ainsi qu'une lueur d'espoir qu'il n'arriva pas à effacer assez vite pour qu'elle puisse lui échapper. Elle détourna le regard, dépassée par ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Visiblement nous avons déjà changé des choses. » souffla-t-il finalement.

« Visiblement. » confirma-t-elle à voix basse.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Piper changea Wyatt, tout en sentant le regard de Léo dans sa nuque. Quand elle eut terminé, elle ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la parole.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer pour nous, Léo. » admit-elle. « Mais je sais que je ne veux pas que notre fils grandisse pour devenir la _Source du Mal. _Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un... Quelqu'un qui est prêt à tuer un ami visiblement proche. Je... »

Sa gorge se noua de nouveau. Elle ferma les paupières un instant pour retenir de nouvelles larmes. Elle devait être forte. Pour son fils. Pour sa famille. Cependant, sa résolution s'affaiblit quand elle sentit les bras de Léo serrer sa taille, et elle s'appuya contre lui malgré elle. Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait tellement, et encore plus maintenant...

« Nous allons changer ça, Piper. » chuchota-t-il. « Notre fils sera celui qu'il est destiné à devenir. Je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver celui qui l'a changé. Peu importe les fondateurs. Ma _famille_ passe avant tout. »

_Je t'aime. _Eut-elle envie de dire. _Reste avec nous. Je t'aime. _À la place, elle se retourna et posa sa tête contre son torse.

« Quand je trouverais celui qui a transformé mon bébé en tyran maléfique, je le ferais exploser _petit _à _petit. _Et quand j'aurais fini, je le ressusciterais, et je recommencerais une nouvelle fois. » déclara-t-elle.

Il rit doucement et déposa un furtif baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » répondit-il, amusé.

L'instant fut brisé par Wyatt qui, toujours sur la table à langer, était fatigué de ne plus être le centre d'attention et les rappela bruyamment à l'ordre. Léo et Piper échangèrent un sourire, puis le fondateur récupéra son fils. Au même instant, ils entendirent la voix aigue et joyeuse de Phoebe.

« Je suis lààà ! »

Piper haussa un sourcil surpris, étonnée qu'elle soit déjà rentrée, avant que la curiosité ne la rattrape. Phoebe avait dit qu'elle savait qui était Chris... Etait-il avec elle maintenant ? Elle se précipita dans les escaliers. Paige était déjà en bas, regardant leur sœur avec un petit regard médusé. Phoebe était en train de s'étirer, ne retenant pas un long bâillement Elle était définitivement seule.

« Où est Chris ? » demanda Piper, malgré elle inquiète.

Phoebe lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Chris va bien. Il est resté au P3, il va essayer de dormir. Wyatt est avec lui, mais il s'est calmé et m'a promis qu'il ne le tuerait pas. »

« Et tu l'as _cru _? » s'exclama Paige avec incrédulité.

« J'ai senti qu'il disait la vérité. » déclara sa sœur en haussant les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui est Chris, alors ? » interrogea Léo après quelques secondes.

Phoebe lui lança un regard étrange.

« Bien sur que je sais qui est Chris, Léo. » lança-t-elle comme s'il était idiot. « Notre Être de Lumière, venu du Futur pour sauver notre neveu. »

Piper se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Phoebe ? Tu avais promis que tu nous dirais ! »

« Que je vous dirais quoi ? » souffla la sorcière, visiblement confuse.

« Qui est Chris ! Tu as dit que tu avais une idée, que tu allais vérifier tes suppositions et que tu... » commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

La main de Léo se posa sur son épaule, l'incitant d'une légère pression à se taire. Elle lui obéit à contrecœur, les lèvres pincées.

« Je pense que Phoebe _savait._ » déclara-t-il gravement. « Et je pense aussi que quelque soit l'identité de Chris, il n'a vraiment pas envie que nous soyons au courant. »

« Attends... » souffla Paige en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu veux dire que Chris a... »

« Oui. » répondit-il, cachant difficilement le jugement dans sa voix. « C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Il semblerait que Chris ait lancé un sort d'amnésie à Phoebe. »

* * *

><p>Quand ils eurent renvoyés Phoebe au Manoir, Chris s'affala contre le mur, se repliant sur lui-même, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Wyatt le regarda faire en silence.<p>

Il avait joué le jeu quand Phoebe s'était réveillée sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé juste avant, confirmant le mensonge que Chris lui avait offert sans ciller, comme s'il le préparait depuis des semaines. Pour autant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère était aussi réticent à l'idée d'être enfin _lui-même. _Pourquoi refusait-il à ce point que leur famille sache qui il était vraiment ?

« Est-ce que tu vas me tuer, maintenant ? » souffla Chris soudainement, sans relever la tête, toute provocation oubliée. « Personne ne viendra vérifier avant un moment. »

« Je l'ai dit à Phoebe, je ne te tuerais pas. » répondit-il en roulant des yeux. « J'étais en colère à cause de ton attaque. Tu prends cette histoire de futures conséquences bien trop au sérieux, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Je ne t'ai pas attaqué à cause de ça. » marmonna son frère entre ses mains.

« Pardon ? »

Dans un soupir, le jeune homme releva les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne t'ai pas attaqué parce que tu allais révéler quelque chose. » avoua-t-il avec réluctance. « Je t'ai attaqué parce que... Parce que tu as dit que tu étais _heureux _qu'elle soit... »

Il pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard sans terminer sa phrase. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Les yeux de Wyatt s'agrandirent de stupéfaction et il s'approcha de lui immédiatement, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Chris... Tu _sais _que je ne pensais pas ça. » déclara-t-il gravement. « Jamais je ne pourrais être _heureux _que notre mère soit morte. Ni aucun membre de notre famille. »

Les yeux émeraudes de son petit frère se fixèrent de nouveau dans les siens. Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent rien, unis par la douleur commune qu'ils ressentaient. Puis Chris soupira de nouveau.

« Je ne pourrais pas rester avec eux s'ils commencent à me traiter comme un membre de la famille. Je ne pourrais pas... Je ne sais pas comment _tu _fais. » admit-il tout bas. « Je ne veux pas m'attacher pour... »

« Pour retourner dans un futur où ils ne seront plus là. » termina doucement Wyatt pour lui.

Chris acquiesça lentement, l'air d'attendre une remarque sarcastique quelconque de sa part. Mais Wyatt comprenait le sentiment, dans une certaine mesure, et s'il y avait un sujet sur lequel il serait toujours sérieux, c'était sa famille. Il se releva et passa impulsivement sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son frère.

« Sérieusement, Chris. Dors. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu _manigances_ ? »

Wyatt ne répondit pas et Chris n'avait clairement pas envie de se battre. Après un dernier regard suspicieux pour lui, il abandonna et s'allongea, fermant les yeux à la seconde où sa tête touchait l'oreiller.

« Tu vas m'observer toute la nuit ? » murmura-t-il.

« Peut-être bien. » rétorqua Wyatt sarcastiquement. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des choses plus intéressantes à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chris rit doucement, se tourna sur le côté, et se tut définitivement.

Quand Wyatt s'introduisit de nouveau dans son esprit, il ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à trouver la faille dans le mur qui protégeait les pensées de Chris. Littéralement au pied du mur, cependant, il hésita.

Le lien qu'il partageait avec Chris depuis l'enfance était quelque chose proche du sacré pour les deux garçons. Le fait qu'ils aient toujours pu lire facilement les pensées de l'autre, que leurs esprits soient si intimement liés, restait encore inexplicable à ce jour, mais c'était aussi ce qui les avait rendu si proches, des années plutôt, ce qui avait fait que Chris n'était pas seulement son petit frère mais aussi son meilleur ami, la personne qui le connaissait plus que quiconque au monde.

Le jour où Chris avait bloqué le lien pour la première fois – d'une manière définitive et non pas juste pour avoir son intimité pendant quelques heures – Wyatt s'était rendu compte à quel point leur chemins s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, et il était devenu fou de rage.

Pour autant, jamais il n'aurait songé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à passer par le lien qu'il chérissait tant pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, pensa-t-il tout en regardant son petit frère sombrer un peu plus dans le sommeil de minute en minute. Ils étaient arrivés au point de non-retour. Et malgré tout ce qu'il faisait et planifiait quand la colère prenait le dessus, Wyatt savait que Phoebe avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Chris. Pas dans ces instants-là, où une furtive accalmie s'installait dans leur relation mouvementée.

Il expira doucement.

« Tu comprendras, Chris. » murmura-t-il.

Sans plus retarder le moment, il s'introduisit avec facilité dans la faille créée par la fatigue, et commença à réciter son sortilège à la fois à voix haute et mentalement.


	8. Chapter 8

**NdA : **Bonjour/soir tout le monde ! Merci, merci, et vous savez, merci pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews ! :D. Voilà un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire en ligne plus tôt que je le pensais... ^^'. Petites informations sur ce chapitre-ci : d'abord, il est long. Genre, vraiment long. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit autant pour un seul chapitre ! Ensuite, vous remarquez très vite que le format sous lequel il se présente est différent des autres. C'est parce que je considère que c'est une sorte de **chapitre intermédiaire**, sans actions immédiates mais qui montre une évolution (enfin, qui est sensé, en tout cas lol) et je me suis retrouvée incapable de réduire ça à trois parties seulement. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas, et que cette suite vous plaira !

**Avertissement :** Personne n'a relu ce chapitre cette fois-ci, à part moi... Je m'excuse donc profondément pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous pourrez trouver...

**Précédemment : **Piper, Paige, et Phoebe sont clairement chamboulées après que leur neveu ait failli tuer leur Etre de Lumière sous leurs yeux. Phoebe, cependant, décide de prendre les choses en main, et s'en va retrouver Chris et Wyatt après avoir laissé Piper aux mains de Léo pour confrontrer les deux garçons avec la vérité. Elle apprend donc que Chris est le frère de Wyatt... Pendant quelques minutes seulement, avant que Chris ne lui lance un sort d'amnésie. Wyatt, quant à lui, a enfin l'opportunité de mettre son plan en action, qui concerne le lien télépathique qu'il partage avec Chris. Mais quel est ce plan ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

_Sortilèges. _

* * *

><p>Léo était une nouvelle fois en train de se souvenir de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il aurait du renvoyer Chris Perry dans la futur à la minute où il avait découvert que les trois-quarts des fondateurs étaient morts à cause des Titans, quand le bruit sourd d'un livre qui se ferme le sortit de ses pensées plutôt brutalement.<p>

Il se tourna vers Piper. Ses traits tirés et sa mine agacée trahissaient les heures qu'ils venaient de passer dans le grenier à la recherche d'un contre-sort pour l'amnésie de Phoebe – sans grand succès. Visiblement, peu importe quel genre de sort Chris avait jeté, il avait d'abord réfléchi à tous les moyens que les soeurs avaient à leur disposition pour le contrecarrer... et les avait déjoués. Bien que réticent à l'admettre, ça n'étonnait pas Léo. Si Chris était doué pour une chose, c'était prévoir toutes les possibilités et agir en conséquences.

« Je suis jalouse. » soupira Paige, ayant visiblement suivi le même chemin de pensées, tout en jetant son stylo d'un air dégouté. « La dernière fois que _j'ai _essayé de jeter un sort sur la mémoire de quelqu'un, Piper ne se souvenait même plus de son nom... »

« Tu aurais du laisser Chris l'écrire. » ironisa Piper, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je croyais qu'il n'était qu'un Être de Lumière, à l'époque. » répondit la sorcière rousse.

« Ah, les mensonges de Chris Perry... » soupira Phoebe, assise sur le canapé. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai apparemment _su _qui il était pendant quelques merveilleuses minutes. Sérieusement, jusqu'à quel point ça peut être horrible ? Je veux dire, on sait qu'il n'est _pas _un démon, qu'il est là pour Wyatt, que c'était un de ces amis...»

« Et pourtant, il agit encore comme si nous étions des ennemis, et il a laissé un démon entrer dans la chambre de Wyatt cet après-midi. Et maintenant, _ça._ » la coupa Léo fermement. « Ce garçon cherche définitivement à perdre le peu de confiance que j'avais en lui. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » souffla Piper, caressant distraitement la couverture du Livre des Ombres. « Est-ce que c'est parce que nous sommes la famille de Wyatt ? »

« Ce serait franchement hypocrite » rétorqua Paige. « Quand ils ne se crient pas dessus, ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde. »

« Et quelque soit le plan de Chris, » ajouta Phoebe, « Wyatt approuvait visiblement, puisqu'il ne l'a pas empêché de me jeter ce sort. »

Léo ne put ignorer le pincement de son cœur. Penser à Wyatt était douloureux. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son fils semblait le détester, et ça le tuait intérieurement. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il ne cessait de songer à ce qu'il avait pu faire de si horrible pour s'attirer la haine de sa propre chair. Une part de lui, également – sa part égoïste, sa part désespérément humaine - était jalouse du fait que cette haine ne s'étendait pas à Piper et ses sœurs. Léo n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que les yeux glacés de Wyatt s'adoucissaient considérablement dès qu'il parlait avec sa mère. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça injuste, tout en sachant qu'il aurait simplement du se réjouir que son fils maléfique avait encore assez de cœur pour ne pas se retourner contre sa famille (ou, du moins, la majeure partie de celle-ci).

« Je crois qu'on devrait juste appeler Chris et lui demander pourquoi il a fait ça. » annonça Paige. « Aucun des sorts que l'on a créés ne marchent, et je suis crevée. La journée a été bien trop longue et riche en émotions. »

« Et encore, tu n'es pas celle qui participé à une quête spirituelle, qui t'es fait couper la tête et à qui on a effacé la mémoire pour finir. » fit remarquer Phoebe.

Paige se contenta de rouler les yeux.

« Je pense qu'on devrait tous aller dormir. » décida Piper. « On appellera Chris demain, et il aura intérêt à nous donner des réponses. »

« Très bonne idée. » acquiesça sa plus jeune sœur. « Et une fois qu'il nous les aura données, je suis sûre qu'il se fera un plaisir de nous effacer la mémoire à notre tour. »

Piper la fusilla du regard.

« Est-ce que tu trouves tout ça _drôle _Paige ? »

« Bien sur que non. » l'apaisa-t-elle. « Mais reconnais que c'est une probabilité. On ne peut pas réfuter que le garçon est doué. »

« Nous avons tous besoin de dormir. » intervint Léo en voyant que sa femme allait répondre. « Arrêtons le débat pour ce soir, d'accord ? »

Les trois sœurs hochèrent la tête, preuve qu'elles étaient trop fatiguées pour ne serait-ce que protester. Paige et Phoebe se levèrent d'un bond et sortirent du grenier. Piper, en revanche, resta un instant supplémentaire près du livre.

« Piper ? » souffla-t-il doucement.

Après leur instant fragile de complicité cet après-midi, et sa révélation étonnante, Léo avait du mal à réfréner ses sentiments. Tous ses instincts lui criaient d'aller vers elle et d'effacer la fatigue de son visage par des baisers. En toute honnêteté, au vu du regard qu'elle lui lança, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'aurait rejeté. Mais il avait toujours été raisonnable – un peu trop – et il avait déjà bien trop profité de son esprit troublé aujourd'hui.

« Bonne nuit Léo. » lança-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle avait visiblement eut les mêmes pensées que lui. Ça ne l'étonnait pas.

« Bonne nuit. » murmura-t-il en retour.

* * *

><p>Chris ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des années quand il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son corps entier était détendu, et chacune de ses pensées étaient paisibles. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Il ne s'était pas réveillé au milieu de la nuit, essoufflé, paniqué, avec des plans plein la tête, ou l'impression que Wyatt venait de planter Excalibur dans son estomac. Non. Son sommeil avait été calme et profond, et cela se ressentait dans chaque fibre de son être.<p>

C'était si agréable qu'il aurait voulu se pelotonner dans le canapé de nouveau, et rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Malheureusement, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de traînasser. Il avait une mission à accomplir, après tout. Il tourna lentement la tête sur le côté. Wyatt était dos à lui, confortablement installé sur une chaise, les pieds croisés sur le bureau, en train de lire quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, se surprenant de n'être ni suspicieux ou inquiet que son frère aîné fouille dans ses affaires.

Un léger mal de tête le surprit alors qu'il se redressait. Il se frotta les tempes distraitement alors que Wyatt se retournait vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

« J'analysais tes progrès. » lança-t-il en secouant le parchemin dans sa main. « Le nombre de démons détruits sur cette liste est, je l'avoue, assez impressionnante. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils faisaient partis des plus importants de mon armée, cela dit. Du moins, ils étaient _sensés. _Du jour au lendemain, ils ont disparu et personne ne se souvenait d'eux. »

« Oups. » lâcha Chris sarcastiquement. « Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. »

Son frère se contenta de rouler les yeux.

« Gamin impertinent. » marmonna-t-il en lui jetant la liste au visage.

Chris ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur en rattrapant le papier.

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas m'aider à éliminer ceux qui restent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne pousses pas le bouchon trop loin, Christopher. » gronda Wyatt avec son regard le plus intimidant.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher gentiment la tête, mais son sourire ne réussit pas à disparaître. Il connaissait parfaitement le Wyatt intimidant et violent et colérique... Et ce n'était certainement pas celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Il songea malgré lui que, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la journée s'annonçait plutôt bien.

Évidemment, c'est à cet instant précis que les voix des sœurs se mirent à résonner dans sa tête.

_Chris Perry. Viens immédiatement. Tu as assez dormi. _Lança la voix de Piper, autoritaire.

_Et n'essaye pas de nous faire croire que tu dors encore et que tu ne peux pas venir, parce qu'on envoie Léo ! _Rajouta Paige.

_Chris, c'est plutôt urgent. **» **_conclu Phoebe.

_C'est très urgent ! _Rajouta l'aînée des Halliwell.

« Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. » lança Wyatt en se levant.

Chris lui lança un regard surpris.

« Elles sont en train de me hurler dans les oreilles. » expliqua son frère. « J'imagine qu'elles font pareils pour toi. »

Il acquiesça et rejeta les couvertures loin de lui, avant d'esquisser une légère grimace en réalisant qu'il n'était qu'en boxer. Un flash-back soudain le ramena des années en arrière, quand il n'était qu'un adolescent de quinze ans désespéré qui voyait sa famille littéralement mourir sous ses yeux, et qui ne s'endormait plus que quand il était au bord de l'inconscience. Dans ces jours-là, il fermait toujours les yeux tout habillé, et se réveillait le matin de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui, évidemment beaucoup plus à l'aise. Un tee-shirt atterrissant sur sa tête le sortit de ses pensées.

Il releva les yeux vers Wyatt.

« Je me suis habitué à dormir tout habillé, tu sais. » souffla-t-il en enfilant le vêtement. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. »

« Je me sentais d'humeur magnanime. » rétorqua Wyatt. « dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas envie de voir Léo débarquer ici. »

Chris finit de s'habiller à la va-vite, puis les deux frères se téléportèrent en même temps au Manoir. Les trois sœurs les attendaient au grenier, les visages fermés, les bras croisés. Léo se tenait dans le coin, Wyatt dans les bras. Chris entendit presque le bruit de dégout de son frère dans sa tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en croisant son regard dédaigneux. Ce n'était cependant apparemment pas la chose à faire puisque l'humeur des sœurs sembla s'assombrir un peu plus.

« Heureuse de voir que vous vous entendez mieux qu'hier. » lança Paige ironiquement.

« Hier ? » répéta Chris, perdu pendant une seconde, avant de se rappeler que Wyatt avait failli l'étouffer. « Oh, ce n'était rien. » dit-il avec son ton le plus nonchalant. « Wyatt a des problèmes de caractère depuis des années. J'ai bien essayé de l'inscrire dans un de ses cours pour apprendre à gérer sa colère quand j'étais de son côté, mais il est têtu. »

« Quand _tu étais de son côté ? _» s'étouffa à moitié Piper, perdant sa contenance.

Wyatt passa la main dans les cheveux de Chris.

« Et oui, maman. Chris a été jeune et loyal un jour, tu sais. » répliqua-t-il.

Chris se contenta de rouler des yeux, bien décidé à ne pas entrer dans ce genre de débat aujourd'hui.

« Tout ça est bien beau, » signala Léo. « Mais je pense que Chris a quelques explications à nous offrir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? » s'indigna le jeune homme. « Léo, si c'est encore à propos de ce démon... sérieusement, _il était neutre. _Wyatt était là. La situation était sous contrôle ! »

« Ce n'est pas à propos du démon. » le contredit Paige, mortellement sérieuse. « C'est à propos de Phoebe, et du sort d'amnésie qu'on lui a lancé. Que _tu _lui as lancé. »

Le sang de Chris se glaça, mais il s'efforça de garder le visage le plus impassible possible. Comment diable s'étaient-elles rendues compte...? Mais la solution lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

« Tu leur avais parlé de tes doutes avant de partir ? » demanda-t-il à Phoebe en essayant d'effacer toutes traces de panique dans sa voix.

« Apparemment. » rétorqua Phoebe. « Honnêtement, _je ne m'en souviens pas. _»

Il grimaça en entendant la colère dans sa voix, chassant de son esprit la douceur et l'émerveillement avec lesquels elle lui avait parlé la veille. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu, après tout. C'était plus facile de gérer les sœurs en gardant ses distances. Cela dit, il n'avait pas prévu que Phoebe était incapable de garder un secret... avant même d'être _certaine _qu'il y avait un secret. Il se demanda un moment si elle avait été assez loin pour faire part de ses suppositions. Cependant, il n'eut qu'à jeter un nouveau regard vers Piper pour avoir sa réponse.

Si elle s'était doutée une seule seconde qu'il était son fils, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas regardé aussi froidement. Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention au pincement de son cœur.

« Waouh. » lança Wyatt, les surprenant tous. « Est-ce que c'est comme ça pour toi tous les jours, Chris ? Un jugement chaque matin, pour bien commencer la journée ? »

« Wyatt... » commença Piper en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ils ne me font pas confiance. » déclara calmement Chris, malgré lui heureux de l'intervention de son frère.

« Avec raison ! » s'exclama Paige en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, j'avais plus ou moins compris ça. » répondit l'ainé des deux garçons sans faire attention à sa tante. « Il faut croire que le fait que tu sois revenu ici pour me 'sauver' n'est pas suffisant. Est-ce que tu as déjà essayer de leur cuisiner quelque chose ? »

Chris lui lança un regard à la fois incrédule et dégouté.

« Sérieusement Wyatt ? C'est ça ta grande solution ? _La nourriture _? Mais _comment _est-ce que tu as pu devenir le maitre du monde avec des raisonnements pareils ? »

Wyatt lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Le _pouvoir_, Christopher. Je _suis _ultra-puissant, tu te rappelles ? »

Chris secoua la tête, tout en songeant, presque malgré lui, qu'il comprenait pourquoi, exactement, Wyatt voulait absolument qu'il soit de son côté. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'ils étaient frères. C'était aussi parce qu'il était lui-même beaucoup plus stratège que Wyatt, et contrebalançait très bien le pouvoir brut de son aîné grâce à ses plans minutieusement préparés. Ensemble, ils seraient...

Il se secoua intérieurement, revenant à la situation présente, furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé entrainer dans ce genre de cheminement. Son mal de tête revint en force.

« Je ne pense qu'un _plat _va nous faire oublier que Chris a joué avec les souvenirs de Phoebe pour cacher sa précieuse identité. » signala finalement Paige, la première à se remettre de la surprise qu'avait provoqué la remarque de Wyatt.

« C'est parce que vous n'avez jamais gouté ses lasagnes ! » rétorqua le jeune homme blond au tac au tac. « Tiens, vas faire des lasagnes, Chris. »

« Non, Wyatt, je ne vais pas faire des _lasagnes_. » le contredit-il, ébahi malgré lui par le comportement désinvolte de son frère.

Le mal de tête devenait rapidement insupportable. Il passa discrètement une main dans ses cheveux, prenant soin d'appuyer ses doigts en même temps contre sa tempe.

« Je suis sérieux, Chris. » insista Wyatt. « Tu vas faire des lasagnes, et je m'occupe de plaider ton cas ici, d'accord ? À nous deux, on devrait arriver à quelque chose. »

Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les siens, ne laissant aucun doute sur le message qu'ils transmettaient : _fais moi confiance. _Chris jeta un coup d'œil hésitant aux sœurs et Léo, qui observaient l'échange avec une certaine incrédulité. Avait-il vraiment envie de subir un nouveau procès ?

La réponse était évidente. Il haussa les épaules.

« Très bien. » déclara-t-il, surprenant visiblement encore plus les autres occupants de la pièce. « Quand le jury aura rendu sa décision, appelez-moi, je serais dans la cuisine. »

Un sourire amusé échappa à Wyatt. Les sœurs échangèrent un long regard, les sourcils froncés. Et Chris se détendit de nouveau en se téléportant dans la cuisine, se rendant compte avec soulagement que son mal de tête s'était envolé.

* * *

><p>La défense de Wyatt avait été courte, froide, et son ton laissait clairement entendre qu'aucune des sœurs n'avaient intérêt à le contredire. Deux heures plus tard, son petit discours résonnait encore dans l'esprit de Piper :<p>

« Écoutez. Oui, Chris a en effet effacé la mémoire de Phoebe et, honnêtement, c'est son droit. Tout ce que vous savez déjà sur lui est suffisant. C'est un Être de Lumière sorcier revenu dans le passé pour sauver votre fils – en l'occurrence moi, même s'il est idiot et naïf et têtu puisque je n'ai clairement pas besoin d'être sauvé – et je peux vous jurer qu'il ne fera jamais aucun mal à aucun membre de cette famille. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est mon ami, et je le connais par cœur. Il s'appelle Chris Perry, et selon vos critères dépassés, il est _bon. _Point final. »

Bien sur, Paige n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

« Chris a dit que vous _aviez été _amis. »

Wyatt s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Il est idiot et têtu. »

Deux heures plus tard, donc, alors qu'elle était en train de ranger les plats sales dans son lave-vaisselle, Piper se trouvait incapable de se mettre d'accord avec elle-même. Le fait était que Chris avait _vraiment _préparé des lasagnes – et, elle devait l'admettre, c'était des excellentes lasagnes – et qu'ils avaient tous finis à table, dans un instant fragile de paix, pour les manger. Elle avait été persuadée, à l'instant où la décision avait été prise, que le repas serait un véritable désastre.

Elle s'était trompée.

Tout c'était vraiment bien passé, au contraire. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher maintenant de trouver que c'était louche. Tout cela était _louche_. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que Wyatt et Chris l'avaient suivie dans la cuisine _pour l'aider à tout nettoyer. _

Quoi qu'en toute honnêteté, Chris s'était proposé de l'aider, et Wyatt avait suivit en grognant. Et ils étaient désormais en train de discuter, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et ne faisaient finalement pas grand-chose. Mais leur conversation la rendait étrangement nerveuse, ainsi que suspicieuse. C'était comme s'ils parlaient en langage codé mais de manière peu subtile, comme pour bien leur rappeler que oui, ils venaient du futur, mais que non, personne n'aurait d'informations autres que « strictement nécessaires. »

« Il n'empêche, je suis curieux. » lança finalement Wyatt, la voix plus sérieuse, rendant Piper immédiatement plus attentive. « Où est-ce que tu habitais, tout ce temps ? »

« Comme si j'allais te le dire ! » répliqua Chris (elle l'imagina aisément en train de rouler les yeux)

« Tu pourrais ! » s'exclama son fils. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais vivre de nouveau là-bas quand nous retournerons dans notre temps, si ? »

Piper se retourna vers eux. Ils ne le remarquèrent visiblement pas.

« Quand _je _retournerais dans notre temps, j'espère bien que tout aura changé. » marmonna le brun en se massant distraitement la tempe (il avait souvent fait ce geste pendant le repas). « Quand _tu _retourneras dans notre temps – sans moi, soyons clairs – ce sera sans doute avant que nous ayons changé les choses et il y aura toujours le risque tu ailles vérifier l'adresse. Ce qui est hors de question. »

« Ah ! Donc tu n'étais pas seul avec Bianca ! » s'écria Wyatt.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » protesta immédiatement Chris.

« Tu l'as sous-entendu. Qui était-ce ? Des gens de la résistance, surement... »

« La Résistance ? » les interrompit Piper, incapable de réfréner sa curiosité. « Vous avez déjà parlé d'eux la hum... première fois que vous vous êtes revus. Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ? »

« Un groupe d'imbéciles. » répondit Wyatt plaisamment.

« Un groupe qui tentent de lutter contre la tyrannie d'un imbécile. » rétorqua Chris en adressant un sourire aimable au jeune homme blond.

Son sourire se transforma cependant rapidement en grimace. Il ferma les yeux, ramenant ses deux paumes contre son crane. Piper fronça les sourcils. Wyatt tapota l'épaule du jeune homme en cachant difficilement un sourire.

« Ton propre corps se révolte contre le fait que tu m'insultes, Christopher. Si j'étais toi, je prendrais ça comme un signe. »

Un œil vert furibond apparut entre les doigts fins de Chris.

« La ferme, Wyatt. »

Piper aurait juré voir une lueur victorieuse dans le regard océan de son fils. Tout cela était _louche, _se répéta-t-elle en fixant de nouveau son jeune Être de Lumière souffrant. Quelque chose lui disait que le fait que Phoebe ne se souvienne plus de l'identité de Chris ne serait bientôt plus l'un de leurs soucis principaux...

* * *

><p>Quand Paige entra dans le Manoir, elle fut surprise d'entendre les voix de Wyatt et Chris s'élever du salon. Depuis l'étrange repas qui s'était déroulé deux jours plus tôt, les deux garçons n'avaient fait que de brèves apparitions, chaque fois pour leur parler d'un démon – Chris les incitant à le détruire, Wyatt persistant à dire que ce démon n'était pas un danger pour les sœurs et qu'il le contrôlait très bien dans le futur – avant de repartir immédiatement elle ne savait où. C'était frustrant. Que faisaient-ils quand ils n'étaient pas avec elles ? Se disputaient-ils constamment pour savoir si oui ou non ce démon devait être détruit ? Wyatt avait-il essayé de tuer Chris de nouveau ? Et, surtout, <em>pourquoi <em>Chris avait soudain l'air si... à l'aise avec son neveu ? Les premières fois où elle les avait vus ensemble, la tension et la méfiance étaient clairement perceptibles sur son visage. Mais ces derniers jours...

« Tu es tellement _frustrant_, bon sang ! » s'exclama Chris, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Paige n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de décider que les garçons n'étaient franchement pas obligés de savoir qu'elle était rentrée, et avança sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait. Wyatt était affalé sur le fauteuil comme s'il était le maitre des lieux. Il regardait Chris avec une mine agacée. Le jeune homme était près de la fenêtre, la tête à moitié posée sur la vitre.

« _Tu _es celui qui persiste à dire que j'ai besoin d'être _sauvé, _Christopher. Je crois que tu gagnes facilement la palme de la personne la plus frustrante et bornée ici ! » rétorqua son neveu.

« _Tu _es celui qui persiste à dire que tu n'es pas mauvais alors que tu es LA SOURCE ! »

Aux tons de leur voix, Paige devina que cette dispute n'était pas nouvelle, de mêmes que les arguments employés. Elle vit Chris passer une main sur son front avant de pousser un soupir.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » marmonna-t-il à voix basse. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Je suis quasiment sûr que tu aurais pu dominer le monde _sans _pouvoirs maléfiques. »

La sorcière se tendit malgré elle. La puissance évidente de Wyatt la rendait franchement mal à l'aise, bien qu'elle ne l'ai confié à personne. Un tel pouvoir dans un seul être _qui l'utilisait pour faire le mal... _Les implications étaient terrifiantes.

« Les démons ne m'auraient jamais respecté si je n'étais pas devenu la Source, Chris. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » soupira le jeune homme.

« Alors tu les aurais détruits, et puis voilà. » rétorqua Chris. « Tu sais, _détruire les démons. _Notre but premier, et tout ça. »

« Crois-le ou non, avoir des démons de mon côté est _utile. _Ils me servent de chair à canon. De cette façon je n'ai pas besoin d'envoyer des sorciers ou des sorcières remplir des missions dont je sais qu'ils ne ressortiraient pas vivants. Et je fais en sorte qu'ils n'attaquent _pas _ces mêmes sorciers. Au final, je les _protège. _Ça, c'était notre but premier, non ? »

Paige se détesta pour trouver que la logique de Wyatt n'était pas vide de sens. Cependant, Chris avait apparemment le même problème qu'elle, puisqu'il resta quelques secondes silencieux, avant de reprendre, calmement, presque songeusement :

« Tes intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. » souffla-t-il. « Mais ce n'était pas... Tu aurais pu faire les choses _différemment_, Wyatt. Au lieu de... De ce règne de terreur, tu aurais pu _unir _les gens. Tu as le charisme, tu as le pouvoir, tu as ton épée... Tu aurais pu améliorer les choses, améliorer le monde. »

« _J'ai _amélioré le monde, quoi que tu en dises. » siffla Wyatt. « La plupart des sorciers sont protégés. Les mortels suivent les règles, dans la majorité. Certains sont _fascinés _par la magie, prêts à nous servir. Je surveille et maîtrise les démons. »

« Les villes sont détruites, les gens ont constamment _peur _pour leur vies, des mortels s'amusent à chasser les sorciers et à les brûler vifs _avec _l'aide de démons... » continua pour lui le jeune brun.

Il avait désormais les yeux fermés, le front complètement appuyé contre la fenêtre, une légère grimace sur le visage. Wyatt se redressa lentement sur le fauteuil, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, et lança un regard franchement calculateur à son _ami _avant de demander avec une voix désinvolte qui n'allait pas avec son expression mortellement sérieuse :

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour améliorer les choses maintenant, selon toi ? »

Paige fronça les sourcils, persuadée que la question était idiote, puisque la réponse de Chris était évidente. Quelque chose du genre... _'Aide-moi à trouver celui qui a fait de toi un être maléfique, voilà ce que tu devrais faire pour améliorer les choses.' _Elle retint difficilement son choc quand le jeune homme fit une réponse bien différente.

« Arrête de torturer les gens simplement parce que tu les trouves faibles, pour commencer. Fais en sorte que le monde ressemble de nouveau à ce qu'il a été un jour, au lieu d'un immense champ de guerre. Reconstruis le Golden Bridge. » rajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Le sourire que Wyatt ne put réprimer était _éclatant_. Jusqu'à là, elle ne l'avait vu qu'esquisser quelques rictus moqueurs, et encore, seulement adressés à Chris ou à Piper. Ce sourire là était radieux et... victorieux. Oui, c'était la victoire qu'elle lisait dans son regard océan. Elle frémit, regarda Chris qui ne bougeait toujours pas, et déterminée à ne plus les laisser seuls un instant, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge pour annoncer sa présence.

* * *

><p>« OK, maintenant, tu deviens juste ridicule Chris. Matreda, vraiment ? Même si <em>quelqu'un <em>avait fait en sorte que je devienne maléfique – et soyons d'accord, ce quelqu'un n'existe pas – ce ne serait certainement pas _Matreda. _Elle est quasiment inutile ! »

Chris fusilla Wyatt du regard avant de revenir vers Phoebe, qui les observait du canapé, un sourcil haussé. Apparemment, elle était la seule Halliwell disponible pour détruire le démon du jour, puisque Chris et Wyatt – depuis une semaine, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre - étaient venus l'enlever au beau milieu de son travail pour détruire cette Matreda. Pour changer, Wyatt n'était pas d'accord. En toute honnêteté, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'empêchait tout simplement pas Chris de les prévenir, ou même de continuer sa quête pour détruire tout le monde sous-terrain. Il était _La Source. _Et Phoebe, plus que quiconque, savait ce qu'être la Source impliquait.

Cole l'aurait certainement menacée ou lui aurait posé un ultimatum, à ce stade-là. Wyatt ne faisait que se plaindre, mais sans tenter quoi que ce soit envers Chris. Elle sentait avec clarté qu'il ne voulait pas l'attaquer, et elle ne comprenait pas, parce que cela sous-entendait que le lien qui unissait les deux garçons étaient encore plus fort que l'amour que Cole et elle avaient éprouvé l'un pour l'autre et...

Et bien, c'était difficile d'imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse exister.

Bon sang, _qui _était Chris ? Pourquoi lui avait-il effacé la mémoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de si terrible pour ne pas vouloir que les sœurs connaissent son identité ? Comment est-ce que cela pouvait être pire, de toute façon, qu'un neveu maléfique ?

« Phoebe ? Phoebe, est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins ? » s'exclama Chris avec un regard exaspéré à son encontre.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je devrais t'aider ! » rétorqua-t-elle au tac au tac. « Je t'en veux toujours pour ne pas vouloir me redonner mes souvenirs, jeune homme. »

Elle se tendit malgré elle en croisant les yeux verts de Chris. Elle ne les avait jamais vu aussi... froids. C'était un regard qu'elle se serait plus attendue à recevoir de la part de Wyatt, bien que cette pensée soit tout aussi déplaisante.

« Écoute Phoebe. Tu ne peux _pas _savoir, d'accord ? Plus tôt tu comprendras ça, mieux ça ira. Je me fiche complètement d'avoir heurté tes sentiments en t'effaçant la mémoire, je suis juste les règles des voyages dans le temps, OK ? Et tu le _saurais_ si seulement _tu _suivais ces règles quand tu voyages dans le passé. Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à ce démon, maintenant, ou est-ce que je vais devoir déranger Piper ? »

Elle sentit plusieurs sentiments contradictoires grandirent en elle. D'un part, elle était en colère qu'il lui parle comme ça. Comment osait-il s'adresser à elle sur un ton pareil ? _Elle _était l'aînée, ici ! D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Ne pas révéler sa véritable identité _était _la première règle des voyages dans le temps. Enfin, elle se sentait bizarrement... heureuse, satisfaite. Comme si la réaction de Chris était exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Elle fronça les sourcils, relevant les yeux vers les deux garçons.

« Matreda, donc ? » incita-t-elle en se levant.

« Elle attaque les enfants des sorciers. » répondit Chris, l'air agacé de devoir se répéter. « Wyatt _est _un enfant. Elle est donc un danger pour lui. »

« Et elle ne serait pas dans notre futur en cet instant si elle m'avait vraiment attaquée dans le passé. » lança Wyatt en roulant des yeux. « Maman l'aurait détruite avant même qu'elle ait eut le temps de poser un doigt sur moi ! »

Chris pinça les lèvres sans répondre, tournant rapidement les pages du Livre des Ombres. Wyatt s'approcha lentement de lui, les mains dans les poches.

« Si tu veux détruire une vraie menace, amuse-toi à trouver... Je sais pas, Tirzen ? »

« Tu veux simplement le détruire parce qu'il a essayé de mener une révolution démoniaque contre toi il y a deux ans. » rétorqua le jeune brun, dégouté.

Avec un mélange de fascination et d'horreur, Phoebe observa son neveu se positionner juste derrière Chris, et pencher légèrement la tête de sorte que sa bouche se trouve à quelques centimètres à peine de l'oreille du demi Être de Lumière sans que le jeune homme ne flanche ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. L'homme qu'il était revenu sauver dans le passé, qui l'avait suivit en le menaçant de le _tuer _était plus proche que jamais de lui et il ne cilla même pas.

Il était agacé, certes, mais très visiblement détendu. Comment pouvait-il être _détendu _?

« Imagine juste ce qui serait arrivé au monde s'il avait réussi. » murmura doucement Wyatt.

« Il n'aurait pas réussi. » répliqua-t-il immédiatement.

« Si une... source _inconnue_ ne m'avait pas mis au courant de sa trahison, il aurait pu. » le contredit le jeune blond.

Chris ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. Quand il les rouvrit, il darda un regard résigné vers une Phoebe figée de stupeur.

« Changement de plan. Nous allons nous occuper de Tirzen. Après tout, il _est _dangereux. Par contre, ça veut dire que nous allons avoir besoin du Pouvoir des Trois... C'est plus prudent. »

* * *

><p><em>« Léo ? Léo ! »<em>

En entendant la voix inquiète de Piper résonner dans ses oreilles, Léo adressa un regard navré à Gidéon, qui hocha tranquillement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait qu'il devait répondre à l'appel, avant de se téléporter jusqu'au Manoir, où il découvrit les trois sœurs Halliwell dans un piteux état. Il haussa un sourcil curieux, mais sa femme lui montra simplement Phoebe de la main sans un mot. La jeune femme avait une immense brûlure à l'épaule.

Le fondateur se précipita vers elle, mains tendues, et la soigna rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il en observant plus attentivement les cendres qui coloraient les cheveux de Piper et les vêtements noircis et écorchés de Paige.

« On vient de vaincre un démon. » grogna Phoebe en se relevant. « J'ai cru qu'on en viendrait jamais à bout, malgré la potion _et _le sort ! Et Chris qui disait qu'avec le Pouvoir des Trois tout irait bien ! »

« En toute franchise, » intervint Paige. « Il me semble qu'il a employé le conditionnel. Et il nous a plusieurs fois rappelé que ce démon était dangereux. »

« Chris ? » répéta Léo, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. « Et il ne lui a pas semblé bon de venir pour aider... ? Surtout s'il s'agissait d'un démon vers qui _il _vous avait envoyées. »

« _Wyatt _nous a envoyées vers le démon, si l'on veut être précis. » soupira Phoebe. « Et _Wyatt _a insisté que le Pouvoir des Trois était suffisant et que Chris et lui pouvaient faire autre chose en attendant. »

« Et Chris n'a pas protesté... » murmura Piper, sourcils froncés.

Les sœurs échangèrent un regard sombre.

« Je pense que je sais comment régler ce problème. » signala Léo, interprétant leur regards comme un signe de leur inquiétude pour les actions suspicieuses de Chris. « Les autres fondateurs et moi en avons discuté toute la semaine, et il semble clair qu'il est temps pour Chris, et bien sur Wyatt, de retourner dans leur propre temps. Nous pouvons ouvrir un portail qui les ramènera directement à l'endroit dont ils sont partis. »

« Non ! » s'écria Piper.

Léo lui jeta un regard hésitant.

« Piper... Chris est revenu dans le passé pour nous informer de ce qui allait arriver à Wyatt... Maintenant nous sommes préparés, nous pourrons nous charger de protéger notre fils par nous-mêmes. »

« Léo, tu ne comprends pas, nous ne pouvons pas les renvoyer dans le futur maintenant. » lâcha Phoebe en secouant la tête. « Je sais que tu ne fais pas confiance à Chris et je peux comprendre ça, je veux dire il _m'a _effacée la mémoire, mais... »

« S'ils retournent dans le futur, Chris est perdu. » termina Piper d'une voix grave.

« Je ne pense pas que Wyatt tuera Chris. » souffla Léo avec un ton qu'il voulait rassurant. « Bien que ça m'étonne toujours, il est évident qu'il y a entre eux un lien d'affection fort et... »

« Non, non, tu ne comprends pas ! » l'interrompit Piper en levant de nouveau les mains. « Tu n'étais pas là cette semaine, tu ne les as pas vus... Mais Paige, Phoebe et moi, on a eut le temps de les observer. »

« Et ? » lança le fondateur, désormais confus.

« Et alors on pense que Wyatt a jeté un sort à Chris. » déclara Paige. « Un sort qui est lentement en train de le mettre sous son contrôle... »


	9. Chapter 9

**NdA : **Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé passé autant de temps depuis la dernière fois... Je suis désolée pour l'attente, vraiment, je vous jure que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite ! Les choses se sont juste enchainées pour moi récemment, et puis j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre (je ne l'aime vraiment pas. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas pour vous)... Aussi, j'ai peut-être été légèrement infidèle à mes deux frères préférés à cause de deux dieux fascinants (autrement dit, Thor et Loki.). En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre patience et vos reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite !

**Avertissement : **Je vais augmenter le rating de cette histoire pour les prochains chapitres. Je ne pense _pas _qu'elle mérite d'être classée en M, T devrait suffire, mais vous pourrez bien évidemment me dire si je me trompe et je changerais de nouveau.

**Précédemment : **Les soeurs Halliwell et Léo, après avoir tenté sans succès de lever le sort d'amnésie de Phoebe, se décident à confronter Chris. Les soeurs se rendent alors compte au cours des jours suivants que quelque chose de louche se trame : Chris obéit presque immédiatement aux suggestions de Wyatt et les deux garçons ne se quittent plus. Alors que Léo est déterminé à les renvoyer dans le futur, les soeurs lui avoue qu'elles pensent que Wyatt a placé un sort pour contrôler Chris à sa guise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

_Les deux doigts de la main. _

* * *

><p>Wyatt comprit que les sœurs savaient qu'il avait jeté un sort à Chris à la seconde où elles commencèrent à tenter – sans succès – de les séparer.<p>

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée, et le jeune homme pensait jusqu'à là que, _pour une fois_, tout allait incroyablement bien. Le sort avait marché au delà de ses espérances, et toutes réserves qu'il avait pu avoir concernant utiliser le lien qu'il partageait avec son frère pour ses fins personnelles s'étaient envolées à la seconde où, pour la première fois depuis des années, Chris lui avait adressé un grand sourire avant d'éclater de rire après une de ses remarques sarcastiques sur Léo. C'était presque comme retomber en enfance ; Chris et lui contre le reste du monde, insouciants et arrogants, se disputant pour un rien et riant pour tout. Wyatt aurait presque pu oublié qu'un sort était impliqué si ce n'était pour les migraines qu'attrapaient son frère dès qu'il tentait de se rappeler qu'il était _contre _les idées de Wyatt au départ.

Mais même les migraines commençaient à s'estomper, puisque le cerveau de Chris avait inconsciemment compris que ce qui les provoquaient était le fait qu'il réfléchisse trop _contre _Wyatt, alors qu'il était tellement plus simple d'être _avec _lui. Dans peu de temps, il pourrait suggérer qu'ils rentrent tous les deux à la maison, et il savait que Chris le suivrait sans trop protester. Et ensuite, Wyatt pourrait enfin être en paix, ayant enfin concilié _pacifiquement _son besoin de pouvoir et l'autre, intense, d'avoir son petit-frère à ses côtés.

C'est pourquoi les petits jeux de sa mère et ses tantes l'ennuyaient grandement. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu'elles se mêlent de cette affaire. Avant qu'il arrive, elles n'appréciaient même pas tellement Chris, et maintenant, elles voulaient absolument qu'il redevienne lui-même ? Ne voyaient-elles pas qu'il était _toujours _lui-même ? Wyatt avait simplement fait en sorte qu'il soit plus réceptif aux idées qu'il lui proposait, et, si elles avaient observé le jeune homme correctement, elles auraient immédiatement remarqué que Chris était bien plus _heureux _désormais.

N'était-ce pas suffisant ?

« Maman nous appelle encore. » lança Chris distraitement sans sortir la tête de son livre.

Wyatt cligna des yeux, oubliant ses pensées pour revenir à la réalité. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon de l'appartement qu'il s'était approprié avoir tuer le propriétaire, un démon insignifiant qui s'amusait à jouer les avocats au milieu des humains. Chris avait aménagé avec lui deux jours auparavant. Il était désormais allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, une pile de livres à côté de lui traitant de malédictions démoniaques.

« C'est urgent ? » demanda-t-il, réticent à retourner une nouvelle fois au Manoir.

Il avait oublié à quel point les sœurs Halliwell pouvaient être irritantes quand elles avaient décidé qu'elles voulaient quelque chose. Que personne ne lui demande de qui Chris et lui avaient hérité leur entêtement respectif. Ça ne venait certainement pas de _Léo. _

« J'imagine. Elle a l'air assez énervée. » répondit Chris sans faire mine de bouger.

Ce livre devait _vraiment_ être intéressant. Chris ne restait jamais aussi calme et désinvolte quand leur mère était impliquée.

« On y va ? » interrogea-t-il de nouveau en haussant un sourcil.

Chris ferma finalement son livre, et tourna lentement la tête vers lui, rejetant du coin de la main ses cheveux qui tombaient désormais sur ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le courage de l'affronter si elle est en colère contre moi. » déclara-t-il finalement. « J'ai fait ça pendant presque un an et, franchement, c'est épuisant. Et ces derniers jours, elle me regarde comme si j'allais attaquer quelqu'un d'une seconde à l'autre. C'est... bizarre. »

« Maman a toujours été très suspicieuse. » fit simplement remarquer Wyatt, prenant soin de garder un visage neutre.

« Ouais. » souffla Chris avec dérision. « Et normalement, sa paranoïa la rendait extrêmement observatrice. Pourtant, elle est toujours incapable de voir qui je suis. »

« Tu sais qu'elle détestait admettre qu'elle s'était trompée. » répliqua Wyatt d'un ton beaucoup plus doux. « Elle refoule juste l'évidence parce qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais du fait qu'elle t'ai traité mal aussi longtemps sans voir que tu étais son fils. »

Chris soupira mais ne répondit rien, haussant simplement les épaules avant de se relever.

« Allons-y. Elle me donne mal au crâne, et j'ai déjà bien assez mal à la tête comme ça ces derniers temps... »

« Je suis juste derrière toi. »

Les deux frères réapparurent dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir. Piper ferma immédiatement la bouche, leur jetant un regard clairement mitigé, mélange de soulagement, de joie, de peur et d'agacement. Elle avait clairement espéré que seul Chris viendrait. Ce qui était idiot, puisqu'il s'était donné pour mission de ne pas lâcher Chris des baskets avant d'être sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir de nouveau pour tenter de le _sauver. _

« Un problème, Piper ? » demanda Chris, toute trace d'émotion ayant disparu de sa voix.

« Oui... » lança Piper en jetant un coup d'œil distrait à Wyatt. « Un démon qui nous casse les pieds, on espérait que tu pourrais nous aider à le vaincre... Mais je sais que vaincre tes... _sujets_, Wyatt, ne doit pas t'intéresser beaucoup, je comprendrais tout à fait que tu veuilles faire autre chose en attendant. » rajouta-t-elle plus fermement, croisant instinctivement les bras sur sa poitrine.

Pendant un furtif instant, il eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau douze ans, rentrant après avoir fait une quelconque bêtise avec Chris, persuadé qu'ils ne seraient pas attrapés cette fois-ci avant de voir sa mère, dans cette exacte position, prête à leur faire la morale et les punir pour au moins une semaine. Piper Halliwell était une femme intelligente qui avait vite compris que crier sur ses fils quand ils étaient ensemble était inutile. C'était pourquoi elle envoyait toujours l'un des deux dans sa chambre en premier, et les enguirlandait ensuite chacun à leur tour.

Il ressentit avec clarté la bouffée de malaise de son petit frère, et darda malgré lui un regard défiant sur la femme qui n'était pas encore tout à fait sa mère.

« Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autres à faire ici, maman. Je suis là pour Chris, après tout, non ? Tuer un démon me fera du bien. » lança-t-il en lui adressant un sourire insolent.

« Mon cher neveu, tu es un être incompréhensible. » lança une autre voix des escaliers. « Est-ce que tu n'es pas sensé être _La Source_, et tout ça ? »

Wyatt releva les yeux vers Paige. Phoebe se tenait juste derrière elle, cachant comme toujours bien mal ses émotions, au contraire de ses deux autres sœurs.

« Seulement par nécessité, Tante Paige. » répondit-il (plus pour Chris que pour sa tante, en vérité) « Les démons ont leur utilité. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'en tuer un de temps de temps n'est pas fun. »

Comme s'il avait involontairement donné un signal quelconque, une douzaine de démons apparurent soudainement en face de Chris et lui, dont plusieurs Êtres des Ténèbres. Malgré lui étonné par l'attaque subite – ce n'était pas comme si les démons s'amusaient à l'attaquer dans le présent – il laissa ses instincts reprendre le dessus pendant un instant et son bouclier, devenu pourpre avec le temps, renvoya pour lui la flèche qui arrivait droit sur sa poitrine et qui se planta à la place dans le cœur de celui qui l'avait envoyée. Celui-ci, dans un dernier cri rauque, disparut dans les flammes.

Deux Êtres des Ténèbres réapparurent immédiatement à sa place.

« Ça faisait vraiment très longtemps que ce genre de choses ne m'était pas arrivé. » constata le jeune homme calmement avant de réduire l'un des démons les plus proches en poussière.

« Quel homme chanceux tu es ! » ironisa Chris tout en envoyant un Être des Ténèbres mourir contre les porte-manteaux.

« Comme si c'était le _moment _! » s'exclama soudainement la voix agacée de Piper.

D'un mouvement vif des mains, elle fit exploser deux démons en même temps. Wyatt réalisa alors qu'ils risquaient d'avoir un problème. À chaque fois qu'un démon mourait, le double apparaissait. Bientôt, plus d'une vingtaine de démons se tenaient dans le hall et le salon des Halliwell.

« Il ne faut pas les tuer. » marmonna Chris, toujours près de lui. « Il faut juste... les blesser assez pour qu'ils ne puissent plus attaquer. »

Wyatt conjura un poignard, attrapant un énième démon cherchant à percer ses défenses, et fit glisser la lame d'un geste net le long de son cou. Le démon ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais seul un son plaintif sortit de sa bouche, ainsi qu'une coulée de sang. Le jeune homme le repoussa rapidement avec une grimace de dégout.

« Je suppose que tu as un plan ? » lança-t-il pour son frère.

« Empêche les sœurs de se battre. Et _protège-les. _» ordonna celui-ci immédiatement avant de se jeter subitement sur un démon, qui poussa un cri de douleur alors que ses cheveux se dressaient brusquement sur sa tête, à cause du courant électrique traversant son système.

Wyatt jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère et ses tantes. Celles-ci ne semblaient pas avoir compris que tuer les démons ne servaient à rien, ou bien elles s'en moquaient complètement. En tout cas, elles commençaient franchement à être en mauvaise posture. Il leva les mains dans leur direction en se concentrant. Une lumière pourpre encercla Paige et Phoebe d'un coté, et Piper de l'autre. Quelques démons aventureux tentèrent de passer outre la barrière magique et grillèrent sur la place. Les trois sœurs tentèrent elles aussi de sortir, chacune à leur manière, seulement pour réaliser qu'elles ne pouvaient plus utiliser leur magie.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête, Wy. » lança Chris, tout en éloignant une nouvelle flèche d'un Être des Ténèbres.

« C'est plus efficace que d'essayer de les téléporter ailleurs. » rétorqua-t-il. « Têtues comme elles sont, elles seraient revenues tout de suite. »

« _WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL ! » _hurla Piper, frustrée, en continuant machinalement de plier et déplier ses doigts. « Source ou non je te jure que si tu ne... »

Wyatt murmura un sort entre ses dents et la voix de sa mère se tut. Chris tourna légèrement la tête vers lui avec un rictus avant d'hausser les épaules – ce qu'il considéra être une façon de dire 'OK, je vois ce que tu veux dire, tu n'as pas tort' avant de retourner dans la bataille avec une nouvelle vigueur. Wyatt sourit et suivit son exemple.

Lors des minutes qui suivirent, le jeune homme ne réfléchit plus vraiment, entièrement concentré sur la tâche en cours, à savoir blesser chaque démon et Être des Ténèbres qui apparaissaient devant lui. Une vague d'adrénaline traversa son corps alors qu'il broyait l'estomac d'une des créatures maléfiques tout en redirigeant une flèche empoisonnée vers la jambe d'une autre. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu ainsi. Ça faisait encore _plus longtemps _qu'il ne s'était pas battu aux côtés de son frère, qui semblait _danser _au milieu de la foule de démons, abattant méthodiquement mais avec une étrange grâce chaque ennemi se tenant devant lui.

Finalement, les démons commencèrent à comprendre qu'ils luttaient en vain, et, peu à peu, les blessés à terre disparurent après un dernier regard craintif et plein de douleur, tandis que les adversaires restants songeaient sérieusement à fuir derrière eux. Quand ils firent mine de reculer, cependant, les deux frères échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Maintenant Wyatt. » déclara Chris calmement.

Wyatt comprit immédiatement ce que son petit frère voulait faire, et fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main avant de la lancer en l'air. Grâce à sa télékinésie, Chris la récupéra immédiatement et la balança sur l'un des démons restant. Concentrés sur cette étrange attaque, les autres démons ne remarquèrent pas que Wyatt avait également créé une boule d'énergie pour lui et furent donc complètement pris par surprise quand elle les frappa de plein fouet, en tuant plusieurs d'un coup.

« Encore. » souffla Chris. « Gauche. »

Il balança une nouvelle boule de feu pour son frère, qui visa l'un des trois démons encore en vie et prêts désormais à sauver leurs peaux à tout prix. Puis, respectant l'idée de Chris, il tordit son poignet pour garder sous son emprise l'Être des Ténèbres le plus à gauche. Paniqué, celui-ci tenta de s'échapper comme ses camarades, mais Wyatt le tenait bien.

« Est-ce que l'on peut être libérées, maintenant ? » lança Paige en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Wyatt l'ignora, s'approchant de la créature maléfique qui blanchit sous son regard.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous là ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus glacée.

« Nous avions ordre de tuer l'Être de Lumière des sœurs Halliwell. » répondit le démon immédiatement.

« Moi ? » s'étonna Chris en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

« Qui a donné cet ordre ? » reprit Wyatt.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. » marmonna leur ennemi.

Le jeune homme avisa du coin de l'œil une flèche empoisonnée perdue. Il l'envoya sans remord se ficher dans le flanc de l'Être des Ténèbres qui hurla de douleur.

« Qui ? » répéta-t-il durement.

« Je jure... _Je ne sais pas. _» gémit l'autre.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Wyatt se sentit obligé de le torturer davantage en tournant télépathiquement la flèche pour qu'elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans le corps du démon, qui s'écroula par terre, puisqu'il n'était désormais plus retenu magiquement. Il jeta un regard haineux aux deux frères – bien que teinté d'une crainte évidente – avant de s'enfuir à son tour.

Chris et Wyatt se regardèrent quelques secondes. Puis, sans préavis, ils éclatèrent de rire en cœur.

Peut-être était-ce l'adrénaline, peut-être était-ce se sentir soudainement aussi _proche _de Chris, au point de ressentir clairement l'euphorie qui semblait avoir envahi son frère, mais il du admettre qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi _bien_, aussi... _heureux _depuis presque dix ans. Soudain, il avait de nouveau quinze ans, et ce combat n'était qu'un événement récurrent dans sa vie, et sa mère rentrerait bientôt de son restaurant et les houspillerait pour avoir voulu régler ça tout seuls sans pouvoir cacher la fierté dans son regard, et Chris lui ferait les yeux doux et ils iraient tous dans la cuisine pour manger les fameux cookies de Piper Halliwell et...

« Sérieusement, quand vous aurez fini de rire comme des idiots, est-ce que vous pourrez nous laisser sortir de ces _bulles _? » réitéra Paige sans cacher l'agacement dans sa voix.

Wyatt revint immédiatement à la réalité et d'un geste vague de la main, fit disparaître le bouclier entourant les trois sœurs. Chris se racla la gorge, cachant son sourire dans sa main. Le jeune homme aurait volontiers continué de savourer cet instant incroyablement précieux mais il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas laissé l'Être des Ténèbres s'échapper pour rien.

« Je vais aller voir de quoi il est question, exactement. » annonça-t-il donc.

« Tout seul ? » demanda Chris, peu satisfait.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils en avaient après toi. » rétorqua-t-il. « Mieux vaut que tu restes au Manoir. »

« Très bien. » céda son frère du bout des lèvres. « Ne fais pas l'idiot. »

« Hé, tu me connais ! »

« Justement... »

Wyatt secoua la tête et bouscula gentiment l'épaule de Chris tandis qu'ils échangeaient un nouveau sourire. Puis, décidé à régler cette affaire au plus vite, il se téléporta dans le monde sous-terrain, oubliant involontairement qu'il laissait son petit frère seul avec les sœurs.

* * *

><p>Gidéon jeta un regard glacial à l'Être des Ténèbres qui s'écroula à moitié devant lui, se rattrapant de justesse à l'autel de pierre au milieu de la... pièce. De toute évidence, les démons n'avaient pas réussi à ramener le jeune Christopher ici – ou même simplement à l'abattre. Bien sur il ne <em>s'attendait <em>pas à ce qu'ils réussissent, mais cela ne calma pas sa frustration.

« Et bien ? » demanda-t-il sans faire mine d'aider l'autre. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'exclama l'Être des Ténèbres en relevant des yeux furieux vers lui. « _Que s'est-il passé ? _Ce qu'il s'est passé, fondateur, c'est que vous nous avez tous envoyés à une mort certaine ! Et je ne parle pas des sœurs Halliwell, non. Je parle des deux _psychopathes _qui se sont acharnés contre nous avec le _sourire _et qui nous ont massacrés comme si nous étions des fourmis ! Ce ne sont pas des sorciers normaux ! Ou des Êtres de Lumière ou je ne sais quoi, ça non ! Il y en a un qui tue comme s'il répétait une sorte de... de chorégraphie et l'autre... » Il inspira bruyamment, portant une main à sa poitrine, et un peu de sang coula le long de ses lèvres. « L'autre est plus puissant que tout ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à là. Sa magie est... »

Gidéon leva brusquement une main pour le faire taire, et disparut rapidement derrière son habituel pouvoir d'invisibilité. L'Être des Ténèbres regarda autour de lui, un instant perdu, avant de se mettre à crier, clairement frustré :

« Quoi, vous fuyez maintenant ? Vous êtes tellement _lâches, _vous autres ! Est-ce que vous ne pensiez pas que votre ennemi était si puissant ? Pensiez-vous que les démons se chargeraient de tout et que vous pourriez retourner flotter sur votre... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement et sa bouche se referma dans un bruit sonore, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur. Gidéon se recula prudemment, espérant fermement que son bouclier serait assez puissant pour qu'il ne soit pas découvert.

Wyatt Halliwell se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur, ses yeux bleus fixés sur l'Être des Ténèbres avec un air froid mais intéressé. Le démon chercha visiblement à disparaître, mais le sorcier leva la main, tournant légèrement le poignet avant de l'abaisser rapidement, et l'autre s'effondra dans un gémissement sur le sol, incapable de bouger.

« Ainsi je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il y a bien quelqu'un derrière tout ça et _tu _sais qui. Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, démon. » lâcha Wyatt, la voix basse et dangereuse.

Gidéon plissa les yeux, observant avec une fascination horrifiée la preuve vivante que ses peurs avaient toujours été fondées. Ce garçon n'aurait jamais du voir le jour. Il était une monstruosité, un _danger _pour le futur de tous.

« Je... Je... Pitié ! » gémit l'Être des Ténèbres.

« Sais-tu qui je suis ? » gronda Wyatt. « Me reconnais-tu ? »

« Non, non. Je... Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas... »

Le sorcier fit quelque pas dans sa direction, le regardant comme s'il était un insecte particulièrement repoussant. Pourtant, quand il reprit sa parole, sa voix était soudainement plus douce, calme et persuasive :

« Je suis sur que si tu lisais correctement ma signature magique, tu reconnaitrais ton maître, démon. La Source a des pouvoirs distinctifs, n'est-ce pas ? Une aura particulière qui ne pourrait être falsifiée... »

l'Être des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils, et releva très légèrement la tête, étudiant visiblement la dîtes-aura. Il parut médusé par ce qu'il découvrit, et regarda un instant en l'air – cherchant sans nul doute Gidéon, qui s'était désormais retiré dans le coin le plus sombre de l'endroit.

« Vous... Vous... » commença-t-il finalement, hésitant. « Mais vous étiez avec les sœurs Halliwell, mon seigneur. »

Wyatt esquissa un sourire froid et s'accroupit devant lui.

« En effet. Les sœurs et moi avons une longue histoire commune. Mais peu importe. Qui t'a demandé l'exécution de Chris ? Et dans quel but ? »

L'Être des Ténèbres resta silencieux quelques secondes de trop.

« Je pense, » siffla Wyatt en l'attrapant par la gorge, « qu'il serait avisé pour toi de me répondre si tu souhaites continuer ta misérable existence. _Qui _veut la mort de l'Être de Lumière des Halliwell ? »

Cette fois-ci, haletant péniblement, le démon ouvrit la bouche :

« C'est un... Un fo... »

Gidéon balança le couteau avec une précision infinie. Celui se planta dans la bouche ouverte de l'Être des Ténèbres qui écarquilla presque comiquement ses yeux avant d'être subitement réduit en cendres. Wyatt Halliwell se releva brusquement, furieux, et se retourna dans la direction où le couteau avait été lancé. Gidéon, bien sur, s'était déjà déplacé plus loin.

« Qui est là ? » ordonna le jeune Halliwell, la voix anormalement grave. « Que voulez-vous à Chris ? _Montrez-vous, pauvre im... _! »

Mais lui aussi ne termina pas sa phrase. Ses épaules se redressèrent, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, tandis qu'une expression prudente, presque _inquiète_, se dessinait sur son visage. Gidéon, qui avait déjà vu plusieurs voyantes avoir une prémonition devant lui, se demanda un instant si c'était ce qui était en train de se passer, mais avant qu'il puisse vérifier son hypothèse, Wyatt reprenait déjà la parole.

« Vous avez de la chance. » murmura-t-il, menaçant, le regardant soudainement droit dans les yeux. « Je suis attendu ailleurs, mais croyez-moi, je vais vous retrouver. Et vous aurez de sérieuses explications à me donner, qui que vous soyez. »

Gidéon le regarda disparaître en s'interdisant de reconnaître qu'il avait frémit de peur pendant une furtive seconde.

* * *

><p>Chris regarda Piper glisser quelques morceaux de veau dans la casserole en essayant de se rappeler comment diable ils étaient passés de « il faut détruire ce démon » à « Pourquoi diable voulaient-ils <em>te <em>tuer ? » en passant par « J'ai bien envie de vous faire exploser, tous les deux, pour votre petit numéro avec ces démons ! » pour finalement finir par « Chris, accompagne-moi dans la cuisine, on va préparer le repas. »

Désormais installé près d'elle, il cherchait désespérément à rendre la situation moins irréelle, sans vraiment réussir. La dernière fois que Piper avait été aussi agréable avec lui, c'était quand elle s'était excusée d'être une mère terrible et qu'il l'avait rassurée sur le fait qu'elle ne l'était certainement pas. Tout en cuisinant, elle discutait calmement, lui posant parfois quelques questions sur lui-même.

_Sur lui-même. _Pas sur le futur. Pas sur Wyatt. Sur _lui. _

« Avec qui as-tu appris à cuisiner ainsi, Chris ? » demanda-t-elle d'ailleurs, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Ma mère. La meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse. » répondit-il en cherchant à peine à réduire la tendresse transpirant dans sa voix. « Sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sur. » rajouta-t-il, amusé par la trace de jalousie qui avait traversée les yeux de Piper.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, jeta un regard critique à son plat qui mijotait désormais tranquillement avant de se tourner complètement vers lui, clairement hésitante. Aussitôt, il se tendit de nouveau, regrettant d'avance d'avoir cru qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à lui sans avoir un quelconque motif derrière la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Piper ? » lâcha-t-il froidement.

Elle inspira profondément.

« Je suis juste curieuse. » déclara-t-elle, le visage étrangement neutre. « Apparemment, tu _es _puissant. Pourtant, avant aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Combien de pouvoirs cachés as-tu encore ? »

Quelque chose se libéra brusquement dans sa poitrine. Il eut envie d'éclater de rire, mais se contenta d'un sourire plus large que d'ordinaire qui sembla prendre Piper par surprise pendant une seconde avant qu'elle lui sourisse légèrement en retour.

« Aucun. » répondit-il honnêtement. « Je peux me téléporter, j'ai ma télékinésie et mon pouvoir électrique. Rien de plus, promis. Du moins, autant que je sache. » rajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

« Ton pouvoir électrique ? » répéta Piper, l'incitant clairement à en dire plus.

Il sourit de nouveau et posa ses doigts sur la main de sa mère, qui fronça les sourcils mais ne la retira pas. Avec beaucoup de précaution, il laissa passer un très faible courant électrique. Piper sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

« Woh, woh, OK, je vois le genre. » souffla-t-elle en regardant sa main.

« Et je peux faire ça à plus grande échelle sur les démons. » expliqua-t-il, se sentant comme un enfant désireux de rendre sa mère fière. « Très utile, dans le futur, ce genre de pouvoir. »

Piper pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un sourire désormais étrange sur les lèvres, ses yeux un peu trop inquisiteurs au goût de Chris qui se racla la gorge en remettant ses mains dans ses poches. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

« Je dois dire, Chris, que ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'es plus si... sévère à propos de toutes ces conséquences pour le futur. » dit-elle finalement.

« Oh, je crois que je me prenais bien trop la tête avec ces futures consé... » commença-t-il sans réfléchir avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

_Tu prends cette histoire de futures conséquences bien trop au sérieux, si tu veux mon avis. _Wyatt lui avait dit ça, peu de temps auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? À vrai dire... N'aurait-il pas du...

Soudainement hésitant, il jeta un regard prudent à Piper qui lui retourna le même, tout sourire disparu. Quelque chose n'allait pas, songea-t-il, inquiet, tentant de réfléchir vaguement à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Son mal de tête, qui allait et venait depuis une semaine, le frappa de plein fouet. Il essaya de ne pas y faire attention, soufflant à voix haute :

« Je devrais, n'est-ce pas ? » Piper se mordit la lèvre. « Je devrais m'en préoccuper. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en préoccupe pas ? »

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche, mais la réponse était déjà là, marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit. À la limite de la panique, il se rendit compte pour la première fois que la barrière qu'il avait érigé des années auparavant pour garder Wyatt hors de sa tête était abaissée. _Voilà _ce qui n'allait pas.

_« Wyatt. » _murmura-t-il mentalement, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

_« Chris. » _vint immédiatement la réponse prudente de son frère.

_« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu as FAIT ? » _demanda-t-il, à la fois incrédule et horrifié.

_« Chris... _» répéta Wyatt plus doucement, comme s'il essayait de calmer un animal sauvage. _« Chris, j'ai simplement fait en sorte que nous retrouvions ce que nous n'aurions jamais du perdre. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »_

Une part de lui, une trop grande partie de lui, eut envie d'hocher la tête dans le vide, d'accepter les paroles de Wyatt, et de passer à autre chose car, n'avait-il pas raison ? N'était-ce pas pour le mieux, au final, qu'ils puissent de nouveau être si proches, jusque dans leur pensées ? En quoi était-ce si mal ? Ce n'était pas comme si Wyatt lui voulait du mal. Pas comme si...

_Mais si _! Hurla l'autre partie de lui avec brusquerie. _Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu as bridé votre lien, Chris ! Réfléchis ! _

Troublé et quelque peu paniqué, Chris tenta de remettre la barrière en place, sans succès. Son mal de tête devint si puissant qu'il flancha à moitié et se rattrapa de justesse à la table de la cuisine. Soudain, les mains de Piper se trouvèrent posées sur ses épaules, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Chris, » dit-elle précipitamment. « Il t'a lancé un... un sort. Un sort pour te contrôler, mentalement. Nous ne pouvions rien faire. Nous avons chercher comment t'en débarrasser mais la seule solution c'est que celui qui est contrôlé s'en rende compte et _combatte par lui-même. _»

_« Espèce de salaud. » _souffla-t-il avec hargne.

La douleur devint infernale quand toute l'horreur de l'acte de Wyatt lui apparut enfin. Il cria malgré lui, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui tandis qu'il portait les mains à son crâne, la peine physique se mélangeant à sa peine émotionnelle. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi trahit par Wyatt qu'en cet instant où seules les doigts frais de Piper l'aidaient encore à tenir debout. Il avait été si en colère contre son frère auparavant – pour avoir rejeter les idéaux de leur famille, pour avoir fait de leur maison ancestrale un _musée_, pour avoir tuer sa fiancée – mais c'était un véritable flot de _rage _qui s'abattit sur lui quand son mal de tête se mit à diminuer progressivement. De rage et d'amertume.

« Chris ? » chuchota Piper, le couvant d'un regard brûlant d'inquiétude et d'incertitude.

« On aurait pu croire qu'après toutes ses années, j'aurais appris à ne plus le sous-estimer, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il simplement à voix basse, riant presque de sa propre _stupidité. _

Comment avait-il pu croire que son frère avait encore un semblant de sens _moral ? _

Quand Wyatt apparut, très prévisiblement, en face de lui, Chris repoussa doucement sa mère sur le côté, plongea quelques secondes son regard dans les yeux bleus de La Source, et oublia complètement qu'il était épuisé par la scène qui s'était tenue quelques instants plus tôt et même qu'il avait des pouvoirs qui auraient pu l'aider. Il se jeta avec brusquerie sur Wyatt qu'il percuta de plein fouet, et la surprise du choc les fit tomber tous les deux au sol. Sans attendre une seule seconde que son frère reprenne ses esprits, il leva le poing et percuta violemment sa mâchoire.

« Connard, connard, CONNARD ! » hurla-t-il en relevant le poing une seconde fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, Wyatt était préparé, et riposta furieusement, ses yeux virant au noir pendant quelques secondes. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la seule pensée de Chris devint de faire le plus de mal possible à l'autre jeune homme pour compenser combien il avait mal _intérieurement _face à sa trahison. Cependant, il était toujours évident que même au maximum de sa force, Wyatt le surpassait toujours physiquement (en quoi ne le surpassait-il pas ?) et le souffle coupé, la bouche ensanglantée par un nouveau coup, il finit par utiliser son pouvoir pour repousser Wyatt.

En cet instant seulement se rendit-il compte que Wyatt les avait transporté dans une sorte de grande caverne illuminée par des torches plantées dans le sol. Il s'assit péniblement, et réfréna avec difficulté les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Sa rage était toujours là, grondante silencieusement dans tous les pores de son corps mais plus que tout, la pensée envahissante qu'il devait enfin faire le _deuil _de son frère lui donna l'impression d'avoir été brisé.

Wyatt était revenu. Il tenta de mettre une main sur son épaule. Il l'évita.

« Chris... »

Il tourna la tête, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir se contenir complètement, et balaya une larme de sa joue.

« On pourrait arrêter tout ça. » souffla Wyatt, son ton anormalement sympathique.

_Oui. _Se dit Chris mentalement. _Ils pouvaient arrêter tout ça. Ils pouvaient arrêter de prétendre. _

« Tu as peut-être raison. » admit-il avec un goût de défaite dans la bouche, fixant toujours le mur. « Peut-être que j'ai juste voulu croire que tu pouvais être sauvé. Peut-être que je me suis juste caché le fait que c'était _toi_, sans aucune influence extérieure, qui a fait tout ça. »

Il s'humecta les lèvres et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre, plus durement :

« Mais alors, tu vas devoir me garder ici longtemps, Wyatt. Parce que si vraiment je ne peux pas te sauver, alors je n'hésiterais pas à tuer ta version miniature dès que je l'aurais sous la main. »

S'il avait pensé que sa voix était dure, cependant, il changea d'avis en entendant celle de Wyatt.

« Je ne sais pas si tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire, Christopher Halliwell, mais crois-moi, tu vas l'apprendre bien vite. Qu'on ne dise pas que je n'aurais pas _tout _essayé pour te garder vivant. »

Un frisson glacé traversa l'échine de Chris avant qu'un courant brûlant ne l'emporte soudainement s'écraser contre la parois rocheuse qu'il avait fixée pendant toute la conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

**NdA : **Yay, j'ai été plus rapide cette fois-ci ! J'espère que vous allez tous très bien, merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi pensé de ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup hésité au niveau de la troisième partie, je pense que ça se ressent, mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop et que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! En tout cas, la deuxième partie était... "sympa" à écrire. (ahem.)

**Avertissement : **Parce que moi-même je me dis que c'est pas super pratique parfois un chapitre à trois parties pour situer dans le temps, quelques précisions : La première partie se situe, nous dirons, en fin de matinée. S'en suit les évènements décrits dans les premiers paragraphes de la partie trois, en même temps que la partie deux. Il y a cependant quelques heures qui se sont écroulées entre la fin de la partie deux et la fin de la partie trois. (et là, je vous ai embrouillé encore plus. si c'est le cas, ne faites pas attention à ce que je viens d'écrire.)

**Précédemment : **Tout allait bien dans le monde de Wyatt Halliwell comme son sort fonctionnait très bien et que son frère était de plus en plus sous son influence, jusqu'à qu'une armée de démons envahissent le manoir pour tuer Chris, que les frères les tuent tous, et qu'il commette l'erreur de laisser Chris avec les soeurs pendant qu'il déjoue presque le plan de Gidéon (qui avait plannifié cette attaque). Chris brise le sort, et furieux, fait des promesses de mort à Wyatt qui n'apprécie pas du tout, et décide d'en finir, cette fois-ci, pour de bon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

_La faiblesse de l'amour_

* * *

><p>La dernière fois que Léo avait été aussi perdu, furieux et paniqué à la fois, c'était quand il avait décidé qu'il aimait trop Piper pour suivre les règles des fondateurs.<p>

À l'époque, il avait pensé qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus grande torture que celle-ci, être tellement, _tellement _amoureux d'une personne qu'il ne pouvait _pas _aimer de cette manière. Il avait envie de rire devant l'idiotie du Léo du passé. Celui-ci n'avait jamais connu la vie de famille, et certainement pas la vie de famille chez les _Halliwell _où votre femme pouvait vous faire exploser dès qu'elle le souhaitait parce qu'elle était en crise totale de panique et où votre tout puissant fils (revenu du futur, bien sur, et maléfique en plus de ça) kidnappait l'agaçant demi Être de Lumière vous ayant remplacé avant de disparaître derrière un bouclier infranchissable, vous interdisant de les retrouver.

Ses sentiments devaient être inscrits au feutre rouge sur son visage puisque quand Gidéon le vit apparaître, il ouvrit des grands yeux étonnés et plein d'inquiétude avant de refermer brusquement le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour s'approcher de lui.

« Mon dieu, Léo, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il promptement.

« Wyatt a disparu. » répondit-il dans un soupir lasse. « Je veux dire, le _grand_ Wyatt_. _Il n'est pas retourné dans le futur, parce que je peux encore sentir sa magie, mais il me bloque, je suis incapable de le localiser, et il a emmené Chris avec lui, et Piper est complètement paniquée, et... et je ne sais plus quoi _faire _Gidéon. Toute cette histoire est devenue un véritable cauchemar. »

« Ma foi, c'était une chose à prévoir à la seconde où ton fils _maléfique _est apparu dans le Manoir. » signala calmement son ancien mentor.

Léo ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Je _sais_. » rétorqua-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. « Et c'est pourquoi nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que Wyatt et Chris retournent au plus vite dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment peut-on les renvoyer si nous ne savons même pas où ils _sont ? _»

Les traits de Gidéon s'adoucirent et il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, Léo, ma remarque était indélicate. Quand est-ce que ton fils et le jeune Christopher ont-ils disparus ? »

Léo se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Avant-hier après-midi. »

« Et tu ne nous préviens que maintenant ? » s'exclama son mentor en fronçant cette fois-ci les sourcils, le regard plein de désapprobation. « À quoi jouais-tu donc, Léo ? Es-tu devenu inconscient ? As-tu oublié que Wyatt, malgré le fait qu'il soit ton fils, est aussi _La Source _dans le futur ? Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à tout ce qu'il peut faire _ici _? À quel point il est dangereux ? »

« Je _sais. _» répéta une nouvelle fois Léo, frustré et sur les nerfs (il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Gidéon lui rappelle à quel point il avait clairement loupé toute l'éducation de son petit garçon en cet instant, merci bien) « Mais... Il s'agit de ma famille, Gidéon. Et honnêtement, j'ai eu du mal à sortir du Manoir et convaincre Piper que nous avions besoin de votre aide. Tu sais qu'elle a... hum... Quelques rancœurs tenaces envers les fondateurs. Et puis... Nous restons persuadés que le seul en danger, en ce moment, c'est Chris. Il semble être l'unique raison de Wyatt pour être ici. »

Gidéon n'était clairement toujours pas convaincu. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne pincée et, si possible, son regard s'était noircit un peu plus.

« Voilà qui révèle une nouvelle fois tous les problèmes dont nous avons déjà parlé, Léo. » déclara-t-il fermement. « Tu penses encore en père de famille. Tu laisses tes sentiments humains entraver ta vision des choses. Je comprends qu'il soit dur pour toi de voir une image plus grande que celle de Piper et Wyatt mais tu es un _fondateur _maintenant. As-tu seulement envisagé le fait que Chris n'était qu'une excuse, et que Wyatt s'était désormais débarrassé de lui et s'occupait à … commencer son règne un peu plus tôt dans le monde sous-terrain ? »

« Chris n'est pas mort ! » s'exclama Léo avec une hargne étrange qui le surprit lui-même.

« J'aimerais le croire autant que toi, Léo. » répliqua le fondateur. « Mais cela fait presque deux jours qu'ils ont tous les deux disparus et, tu l'as dit toi-même, Wyatt voulait le tuer. As-tu une preuve concrète qu'il est toujours vivant ? Est-ce que tu te préoccupes seulement du destin de ce pauvre garçon, ou juste du fait que si _vraiment _il est mort, tu devras ouvrir les yeux sur la nature maléfique de ton fils ? »

Léo eut l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Horrifié, il dut se rendre compte qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les paroles de son mentor. Depuis qu'il avait appris ce qui s'était passé, il avait principalement songé à Wyatt et au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas _permettre _à son fils de tuer Chris, car aussi agaçant soit-il, il ne voulait certainement pas sa _mort. _Mais la réaction de Piper (ainsi que de Paige et Phoebe, dans une moindre mesure) avait été différente de la sienne. Piper n'avait quasiment que le nom de Chris à la bouche. Elle était sincèrement paniquée à l'idée qu'il meure, et furieuse de se sentir aussi impuissante à le _protéger. _Elle avait même sifflé plusieurs fois qu'elle avait été une idiote et qu'elle aurait du séparer les deux garçons tant qu'ils se battaient dans la cuisine.

De nouveau, la voix de Gidéon se refit plus calme et apaisante :

« Je _comprends _que tu sois si attaché à ta femme et ton fils, Léo, crois-moi. Mais en tant que fondateur, ils ne peuvent _plus _être ta priorité. Je suis même persuadé que tu pourras mieux les protéger si tu embrasses enfin ta fonction de fondateur comme il se doit. Et tu n'arriveras à cela quand acceptant enfin de quitter le Manoir. »

Une colère ancienne mais familière rugit un instant dans le cœur de Léo. _Pourquoi _était-ce si important qu'il choisisse entre son rôle dans la communauté magique et sa famille ? Pourquoi ? Cependant, sa colère s'éteint vite quand il se rendit compte que Gidéon venait de lui donner les raisons, et il soupira, passant une main lasse sur son front.

« Peu importe. » céda-t-il finalement. « Ce n'est pas ce qui compte tout de suite. Pour l'instant, l'important est de localiser Wyatt le plus rapidement possible, et le renvoyer dans le futur immédiatement pour être certain qu'il ne soit plus un danger. Quand au fait de remonter définitivement Là-Haut... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il en était incapable. C'était trop dur de prendre une décision. Il soupçonnait que ça le serait toujours – jamais il ne pourrait complètement choisir, il en était certain – mais reléguer la question lui semblait pour l'instant la meilleure solution.

« Je vais t'aider, bien sur, et les autres fondateurs aussi. » déclara amicalement Gidéon. « C'est notre rôle après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je pense qu'il faut que tu considères sérieusement ce que je viens de te dire, Léo. Tu as une nouvelle position – il est temps pour toi de l'assumer complètement. »

Léo hocha doucement la tête, poussa un soupir, et décida de retourner au Manoir pour annoncer aux sœurs les dernières nouvelles.

* * *

><p>Chris ne criait plus.<p>

Wyatt entendait encore sa respiration erratique, s'élevant faiblement derrière lui, mais il s'était formellement interdit de se retourner cette fois-ci pour voir le corps de son frère entrain de baigner dans son propre sang. Il avait cédé les quatorze dernières fois, et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle Chris respirait encore. Chose qu'il ne voulait _pas. _

Perdu dans ses pensées, il réalisait néanmoins avec clarté que c'était dur d'essayer de s'en convaincre encore quand il avait été incapable de le laisser mourir jusqu'à là, alors que presque deux jours s'était écoulés depuis que le sort avait été brisé.

Après les mots durs de Chris, si blessés mais si _honnêtes_, une colère sans pareille s'était emparée de Wyatt. Il avait tout fait pour que son imbécile de frère soit à ses côtés, et l'autre le remerciait avec des promesses de _mort _? Leur bataille avait été aussi violente que courte – en quelques minutes seulement, il avait réussit à planter un poignard juste au dessus du cœur d'un Chris déjà fortement affaiblit. Le jeune brun s'était effondré au sol dans un cri bref et rauque, une tâche de sang s'élargissant rapidement sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas pleuré, ni gémit, ni supplié – ce n'était tout simplement pas _Chris. _Il l'avait simplement regardé avec une résignation presque solennelle, avant de se mettre à respirer plus difficilement puis de fermer (ce qui aurait du être définitivement) les yeux.

Et Wyatt avait paniqué.

Soudainement, tous ses instincts s'étaient rebellés contre la vision qui le frappait – le corps de son frère, pâle et immobile, et tout ce _sang _qui continuait à jaillir. Il avait prit malgré lui une grande inspiration et, dans un état second, avait tendu frénétiquement ses mains au dessus du corps, essayant de ne pas douter de sa réussite. La lumière dorée, qui n'était plus si familière, était apparue après une longue minute remplie de bien trop d'angoisse, et la blessure de Chris s'était lentement refermée.

Soudain, des grands yeux verts visiblement étonnés d'être encore en vie s'étaient fixés aux siens. Il avait clairement vu l'ombre du sourire qui avait traversé le visage encore pâle de son frère et, même si celui-ci l'avait effacé avant même qu'il ai été clairement dessiné, la colère de Wyatt s'était de nouveau réveillée, mais cette fois-ci contre _lui-même. _Ça aurait du être tellement _simple _de tuer Chris. Il tuait des gens tous les jours, et sans remords et pourtant, il était incapable... Il avait toujours été _incapable..._

Son petit frère était son unique faiblesse, il le savait parfaitement, la preuve était qu'il était bien l'unique personne sur terre qu'il pouvait encore soigner – son pouvoir ne s'activait plus pour quiconque d'autre depuis bien longtemps. Mais c'était exactement pour cela qu'il était retourné dans le passé en premier lieu, n'est-ce pas ? Faire disparaître cette faiblesse... d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il avait levé la main, et un nouveau poignard était apparut ans sa paume.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que mourir allait être simple, Christopher ? » avait-il murmuré avec tout le ressentiment qu'il pouvait... Et il avait frappé Chris une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci à l'estomac, en se jurant de juste _regarder ailleurs _et accepter le fait qu'il _devait mourir. _

Deux jours plus tard, Chris était toujours vivant. Wyatt ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, et il allait très certainement se retourner dans peu de temps pour le soigner de nouveau.

Seigneur, qu'il haïssait la sensation d'être si _faible. _Sa respiration était presque aussi incertaine que son petit frère. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux mourants. C'était pathétique.

Il était temps de passer au plan B.

Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, il se retourna lentement. Chris était à moitié assis contre la paroi de la caverne, le poignard toujours fiché dans son flanc. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, le visage pale, et ses mains tremblaient, visiblement contre son gré puisqu'il tentait vainement de refermer ses poings. Wyatt s'approcha et s'accroupit près de lui. D'un geste un peu trop tendre à son goût, il rejeta une des mèches brunes de Chris à l'arrière. Son front était humide de sueur.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux juste pas me tuer. » murmura son petit frère, la voix rauque et basse.

« Peut-être. » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Avec visiblement un grand effort, Chris souleva un peu plus ses paupières, et lui jeta un coup d'œil incertain. Wyatt s'efforça de garder un visage impassible, mais sa main glissa de nouveau dans les cheveux de son frère malgré lui, et il se mordit la langue violemment, dégouté par son propre corps qui refusait de se débarrasser de ses dernières traces de sentiments.

« Tu sais, Chris, je pense que ce sort ne t'a pas seulement affecté toi. » finit-il par avouer calmement.

« Si c'est toi qui l'a écrit, alors ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. » rétorqua faiblement l'autre garçon, en essayant vainement de rouler les yeux.

Wyatt arracha brusquement le poignard. Le souffle de Chris se perdit dans un cri silencieux. Il en profita pour continuer à exposer les conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu durant ses deux derniers jours.

« Bien sur le lien s'est reformé, et tu as commencé à réagir à mes suggestions, comme prévu. » lança-t-il alors qu'une tâche importante de sang commençait à se former sur la chemise de son frère. « Ce que j'avais oublié, c'est que le lien va dans les deux sens. Ton esprit a malgré lui influencé le _mien. _Tu es tellement... nostalgique du passé, Christopher. »

« Et... alors ? » réussit à demander Chris avec une grimace.

« Alors je me suis pris à mon propre jeu. » répondit Wyatt. « J'ai commencé à envisager les choses... Comme si nous étions encore des adolescents. Comme si tout était... _simple. _Je suis devenu trop confiant envers toi et je suis devenu imprudent. Je me suis pris à mon propre jeu. » répéta-t-il plus doucement, caressant du bout des doigts la joue de son petit frère.

Chris cligna lentement des paupières, le regard se perdant lentement dans le vide, preuve que la blessure devenait réellement dangereuse. Wyatt descendit les mains jusqu'à la tâche de sang, et laissa agir son pouvoir lentement. La lumière dorée s'éteignit au bout de quelques secondes seulement, juste assez pour refermer la plaie.

« Le sort a été brisé. » souffla son frère, toujours faible, sans chercher à bouger.

« C'est le plus ironique, dans l'histoire. » répliqua-t-il avec un rictus. « Si les sœurs ne t'avaient pas mis sur la voie, alors qui sait ce qui se serait passé une fois le sort complété ? Tu aurais peut-être retrouvé ce frère dont tu gardes un si bon souvenir. Peut-être que tu aurais eu autant de pouvoir que moi. Peut-être que je serais redevenu... celui que tu crois que j'ai été un jour, le bon, _gentil _Wyatt. Celui qui serait horrifié à l'idée de te faire le moindre mal. »

Chris déglutit péniblement, s'arrachant au regard pénétrant de Wyatt.

« Tu n'arrives pas à me tuer. » déclara-t-il finalement, les yeux fixés au sol.

« Non, en effet. » admit-il avec une froide honnêteté. « Il faut croire que je suis trop faible pour me débarrasser définitivement de l'unique famille qu'il me reste. »

Le garçon rouvrit la bouche, mais Wyatt n'avait pas terminé de parler, et lui agrippa le menton, le forçant à le regarder de nouveau.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir ce courage, Christopher. Et je pense que tu devrais le regretter aussi. Parce que malgré mes... sentiments, je n'ai jamais eu de scrupules à punir les traîtres, et tu n'es pas une exception. Et nous savons tous les deux que j'ai créé la punition parfaite pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Chris s'agrandirent de terreur, et son visage devint si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de le poignarder de nouveau.

« Non. Non, Wyatt, s'il-te-plait... » balbutia-t-il, perdant toute contenance.

Wyatt ne réagit pas. Lentement, il défit les premiers boutons de la chemise de son frère, et repoussa légèrement le tissu. Juste en dessous de son cœur, gravé dans sa poitrine comme un tatouage qui aurait été infecté, le nom de Wyatt apparut. Il passa un doigt léger dessus, retraçant lentement chacune des lettres, comme la première fois où il les avait inscrites, et la respiration de Chris se fit plus rapide. Il tenta vainement de se débattre, mais il était bien trop faible pour résister au pouvoir de Wyatt.

« La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, » murmura-t-il, « tu m'as supplié au bout de cinq minutes de te pardonner tout ce que tu avais fait. »

« Difficile d'oublier. » chuchota son frère péniblement.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai arrêté et je t'ai _pardonné. _Un mois plus tard, tu disparaissais complètement dans la nature. » continua-t-il en croisant le regard proprement _terrifié _de Chris.

« J'avais... » commença-t-il en s'humidifiant légèrement les lèvres. « Je ne pouvais pas savoir si tu n'allais pas recommencer quand il te plairait. » réussit-il à dire. « J'avais peur, Wyatt. »

_Comme maintenant. _Eut envie de dire Wyatt, ignorant la sensation glacée qui lui tordit l'estomac pendant un instant. Il sourit froidement à la place.

« Encore une fois, c'est toute l'ironie de la chose. Tu me prenais pour un monstre à l'époque où je faisais absolument tout pour te protéger. Je n'avais jamais prévu de réactiver ce sort. Ta réaction m'avait horrifié. Même si j'étais soulagé que tu ais compris la leçon, je pensais que j'étais allé _trop loin. _»

Il entendait de nouveau les cris de son petit frère, ses lourds sanglots, ses suppliques presque inhumaines hurlées tandis qu'il se tordait sur le sol, raclant ses ongles sur les dalles de pierres glacées. Le même frère, qui tremblait maintenant malgré lui, se rappelait évidemment de la même scène.

« Wyatt... »

« Apparemment, _trop loin _n'existe pas quand il s'agit de toi. » dit-il calmement.

« Non. Non. Non, Wyatt, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait... »

Chris se démena de plus belle mais Wyatt posa sa paume contre son nom gravé, et récita doucement une formule aux mots simples qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublié, même s'il ne l'avait utilisé qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. À la seconde où il eut terminé, un cri suraigu s'échappa de la gorge de Chris. Son corps entier fut traversé par un sursaut violent, et ses bras s'accrochèrent à Wyatt désespérément, comme s'il se noyait, ses ongles se plantant durement sans sa peau tandis qu'un nouveau cri retentissait, puis un autre, puis encore un autre.

Quand il avait _commandé _ce sort à l'Enchanteresse, Wyatt ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait. Il voulait quelque chose qui fasse réagir son frère, qui résistait un peu trop bien aux tortures habituelles de ses démons, gardant une attitude rebelle et sarcastique même dans les pires instants. Elle lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement – c'était un sort que Wyatt seul pourrait jeter et seulement à Chris à l'instant où il aurait gravé son nom dans la chair de sa victime.

Il avait demandé à quel point la souffrance était grande, sans être vraiment enclin à connaître à la réponse. L'Enchanteresse, toujours sérieuse et impériale, lui avait demandé s'il connaissait l'_endoloris, _le sort de torture dans les livres d'Harry Potter. Décontenancé pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Wyatt avait hoché la tête – Harry Potter était un classique que chaque élève devait lire à un moment où un autre lors de son cursus scolaire.

« Imaginez une souffrance cent fois pire, mon seigneur, et vous aurez une vague idée de ce que mon sort peut faire. » avait-elle alors déclaré simplement.

Il revint à la réalité quand la tête de Chris tomba sur ses épaules. Le garçon gémissait, la gorge désormais trop sèche pour crier, les larmes coulant de manière continue sur ses joues rougies par une fièvre meurtrière.

« Stop.. stop. Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié... »

Wyatt ferma les yeux, écoutant pendant une minute la supplication de son frère qui ne se résumait plus qu'à un mot, le tenant dans ses bras comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant, puis quand soudainement Chris recommença à s'agiter, trouvant la force de crier de nouveau pour ce qui devait être une nouvelle vague de douleur, il le repoussa lentement loin de lui.

_« Wy... »_ retentit alors la voix de son petit frère dans sa tête, misérable et enfantine.

Il appuya de nouveau sa paume contre son nom. Les lettres gravées étaient désormais brulantes. Il murmura rapidement le contre-sort. Chris s'effondra comme une marionnette, s'affalant sur lui-même, haletant, et se recroquevilla loin de la main de Wyatt, le regard encore flou et pétrifié de terreur.

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux frères restèrent silencieux, s'observant mutuellement. Chris effaça les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues avec un bout de sa manche, et finit par se relever lentement en position assise. Il tremblait toujours, mais ses yeux étaient plus vifs.

Finalement (parce que la patience n'avait jamais été le fort de Wyatt) le jeune homme blond reprit la parole.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir recommencer ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Non. » souffla immédiatement Chris.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt à rentrer à la maison avec moi, alors ? » interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

« Non. » répondit Chris, plus lentement.

« Christopher... »

« Ton dilemme est réglé. » l'interrompit son petit frère, comme s'il venait soudainement de réaliser quelque chose d'essentiel. « Tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de me tuer, Wyatt. Mais me torturer ne te servira pas à grand chose désormais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Chris leva alors lentement sa main droite devant lui, et la bouche de Wyatt s'ouvrit malgré lui par stupéfaction. Les doigts de son frère étaient en train de devenir... transparents.

« Qu'est-ce que... » balbutia-t-il, médusé.

« Je suis en train de disparaître. » expliqua Chris comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un phénomène extérieur fascinant qui ne le concernait nullement. Un vague sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. « Dans quelques heures, tu n'auras jamais eu de petit frère, Wyatt Halliwell. Joyeux anniversaire, je suppose. »

* * *

><p>Phoebe ne paniquait pas.<p>

Bien sur qu'elle ne paniquait pas. _Pourquoi _paniquerait-elle ? Parce qu'un Être des Ténèbres avait soudainement décidé que le jour de l'anniversaire de Wyatt était un bon moment pour les attaquer ? Parce que Léo et Paige avaient décidé que c'était une _bonne idée _de s'occuper tout de suite du démon (qui s'était échappé de justesse) pour changer les esprits d'une Piper hystérique ? Parce qu'à cause de ça, sa sœur ainée et son mari étaient prisonniers dans un plan astral différent du leur sans aucun moyen de les joindre, qu'elle avait fichtrement mal à la tête, et que les fondateurs n'étaient toujours pas revenus avec des nouvelles d'où se trouvaient Wyatt et Chris ? Non, vraiment, c'était une journée _ordinaire _pour les sœurs Halliwell, n'est-ce pas ?

« Phoebe, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de paniquer, s'il-te-plait ? » s'exclama Paige soudainement. « Tu as bien dit que tu avais senti Piper à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa jeune sœur était déjà en train de tourner frénétiquement les pages du Livre des Ombres dans l'espoir, sans doute, de trouver une solution pour retrouver Léo et Piper.

« Oui, oui. » marmonna-t-elle, se forçant à respirer plus calmement. « Et le vieil homme a dit le nom de Léo juste après... »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement.

« Il était mort. »

Paige lui jeta un regard à la fois perdu et inquiet.

« Pardon ? »

« L'homme, sur le brancard. » expliqua Phoebe, s'agitant malgré elle. « Il était mort, et il a dit le nom de Léo ! Peut-être qu'il a vraiment _vu _Léo. »

La sorcière rousse fronça les sourcils, suivant un peu près le fil d'idées embrouillé de Phoebe.

« Hum, si c'est le cas... Ce n'est pas bon du tout. » déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont _morts _? »

Phoebe secoua violemment la tête, refusant l'idée même d'envisager cette possibilité.

« Paige, je te l'ai dit, je l'aurais _su. _Je l'aurais _senti. _»

« D'accord, d'accord ! » l'apaisa Paige. « Donc on part du principe que Piper et Léo sont coincés dans... quoi ? Les Limbes ? … Mais qu'ils ne sont pas morts ? C'est ça ? »

« Dis comme ça, ça paraît idiot. » marmonna Phoebe.

« Peu importe ! » soupira la jeune femme en faisant un geste vague de la main. « La question maintenant c'est : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Elles échangèrent toutes les deux un regard sombre, incapables de penser à quoi que soit. L'inquiétude de Phoebe revint au centuple. Elle avait clairement ressentit une douleur à l'épaule, à l'hôpital, et elle était quasiment sûre que c'était celle de Piper... Est-ce que sa sœur allait bien ? Est-ce que Léo avait pu la soigner ?

« On pourrait peut-être appeler un fantôme ? » finit par proposer Paige. « Après tout, si ta théorie est exacte et qu'ils _sont _dans les Limbes, alors qui de mieux pour les contacter ? »

Phoebe releva la tête.

« Ou alors on pourrait essayer de les appeler tout de suite... _comme _s'ils étaient des fantômes. »

« Tu te sens d'attaque à écrire un sort ? » demanda sa sœur. « Ou tu penses que le sort habituel devrait suffire ? »

« Je suppose qu'on peut toujours essayer le sort habituel d'abord. » lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je m'occupe des bougies, trouve la formule... »

Elle se dirigeait vers l'armoire quand des nuées de minuscules petites lumières sombres firent leur apparition près du canapé. Elle se figea brusquement, prête à une attaque d'un nouvel Être des Ténèbres, mais à la place, ce fut deux figures familières qui apparurent sous les yeux choqués des deux sœurs.

Chris s'affala à moitié sur le canapé, et Wyatt, après s'être détaché de lui, jeta un regard flamboyant à Phoebe, l'air furieux :

« Où sont maman et papa ? Je suis incapable de les localiser, je les cherche depuis des heures ! »


	11. Chapter 11

**NdA : **Je vous aime tous, vous êtes merveilleux, vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je suis aussi passionnée par cette histoire ! Je vous jure maintenant en écrivant j'essaye d'imaginer ce que vous penserez de tel ou tel passage ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, même si ce n'est pas exactement le plus joyeux moment !

**Avertissement : **La troisième partie est écrite dans un style un peu différent du reste. Je pense que ça va bien avec, hum, l'état d'esprit du personnage, mais j'espère surtout que ça ne vous dérangera pas et que vous apprécierez tout de même !

**Précédemment : **Gidéon et Léo ont une discussion profonde sur le fait qu'il doit prendre ses responsabilités en tant que fondateur. Wyatt torture son petit frère pendant deux jours... Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à le tuer, et que c'est frustrant. Les évèments de l'épisode 16 de la saison arrivent, et Paige et Phoebe sont en train de se demander comment contacter Piper et Léo quand Wyatt et Chris réapparaissent. Ah, oui, aussi, Chris est en train de disparaître.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

_L'existence même._

* * *

><p>Chris n'aurait pas du être si content que Paige et Phoebe ne fassent pas du tout attention à Wyatt, leurs yeux se rivant sur lui presque immédiatement. Mais comme il allait disparaître dans très peu de temps, il songea qu'il avait sans doute le droit de s'accorder ce léger moment d'égoïsme. Sa petite satisfaction personnelle se mua cependant en surprise quand Phoebe ouvrit finalement la bouche, le soulagement s'inscrivant dans tous ses traits :<p>

« Chris, tu es vivant ! »

Une _bonne _surprise. Une surprise qui lui gonfla le cœur d'amour pour sa tante, qui lui adressait maintenant un sourire radieux. Il avait sincèrement cru qu'elle ne l'aimait pas – elle avait, sans doute, des bonnes raisons – et savoir qu'elle s'était inquiétée, qu'elle était _heureuse _de le voir en vie, sans même qu'elle sache qu'il était son neveu...

« Je crois que tu ne fais pas la bonne remarque, Phoebe. » déclara alors Paige, haussant un sourcil à son égard. « Chris, tu es _transparent. _»

Phoebe cligna des yeux, étonnée.

« Ah oui. Oui. En effet. Chris, je peux voir le canapé à travers toi. _Pourquoi _est-ce que je peux voir le canapé à travers toi ? »

La maigre étincelle de joie qui s'était éveillée dans sa poitrine s'éteignit immédiatement. Le fait que Phoebe puisse l'apprécier n'était pas tellement important. En fait, c'était même pire, sachant que le moment où il allait disparaître était éminent. Voir ses deux tantes rendait la chose terriblement _réelle. _Jusqu'à là, malgré cette sensation étrange de flottement, et la colère incompréhensible de Wyatt, il n'avait pas tellement réussit à s'inquiéter du fait que, bientôt, il n'aurait jamais existé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'était résigné à mourir deux jours plus tôt de la main de son propre frère. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était tout simplement fatigué de se battre pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais souhaité. Peut-être parce que, au fond, il était _un peu _suicidaire et que cette non-existence signifierait la fin de la suite d'échecs et de pertes qui constituaient la majeur partie de sa vie.

« Il va bientôt cesser d'exister. » répondit Wyatt, le regard toujours noir rivé sur leurs tantes. « _Où sont Piper et Léo ? _»

Chris allait mourir sans jamais avoir compris comment fonctionnait son frère ainé, songea-t-il distraitement en observant la mâchoire serrée et les poings fermés de Wyatt. Comment réconcilier l'homme qui le torturait depuis deux jours avec celui qui se tenait désormais à ses côtés, désespéré et furieux à l'idée qu'il cesse d'exister ? Il n'y avait aucune logique dans le comportement du jeune homme blond, et Chris aimait tellement ce qui était _logique. _

« Comment ça, cesser d'exister ? » s'exclama Paige en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et quel est le rapport avec Piper et Léo ? » rajouta Phoebe, confuse.

Chris du se retenir de sourire en voyant le regard à la fois abasourdi et exaspéré de Wyatt.

« Mais comment est-ce que... Seigneur, êtes-vous réellement aussi _stupides _? » s'écria-t-il. « Son _existence _est menacée, j'ai besoin de trouver Piper et Léo pour... »

_« Wyatt. Non. _» intervint soudainement Chris mentalement.

Son frère se tourna vers lui le regardant comme s'il était aussi obtus que les deux sœurs.

_« Sérieusement, Chris ? _» demanda-t-il, agacé. _« Tu veux protéger ton stupide secret alors que tu es sur le point de CESSER D'EXISTER_ _? »_

_« Elles seront bien moins tristes si elles perdent leur agaçant Être de Lumière venu du futur que leur neveu. » _rétorqua Chris, buté. _« Pourquoi les faire souffrir encore plus en leur disant qu'elles étaient _sensées _avoir un autre neveu dans neuf mois ? Ça ne changera pas ce qui va arriver, de toute façon. »_

_« Je ne permettrais pas... »_

_« Tu ne peux rien faire. » _coupa-t-il son frère sèchement. _« C'est trop tard, Wy. Fais-toi à l'idée. »_

Wyatt prit une profonde inspiration, levant inconsciemment sa main vers le visage de Chris, mais il la laissa retomber avant même de l'avoir touché, pinça les lèvres, et se tourna de nouveau vers Paige et Phoebe, qui semblaient encore plus médusées si possible qu'auparavant.

« Où sont Piper et Léo ? » redemanda-t-il, la voix plus calme mais les traits figés.

« Coincés dans les Limbes, à vrai dire. » répondit Paige, décidant visiblement après un regard pour Chris qu'il valait mieux répondre honnêtement à son neveu maléfique. « On cherchait justement un moyen de les ramener à nous avant que vous apparaissiez. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire ? » interrogea Chris tout en s'asseyant prudemment sur le canapé.

C'était vraiment étrange. Il avait l'impression de peser aussi lourd qu'une plume. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout. S'il n'avait pas été la personne concernée, il aurait trouvé le phénomène particulièrement fascinant. Quand il tenta de se relever – avec succès – Wyatt s'éloigna brusquement de lui, comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie contagieuse.

Il s'habituait sans doute à son futur statut de fils unique, pensa-t-il avec un peu trop d'amertume. Plus besoin de rester proche de son faible petit frère pour le protéger.

« Et bien, puisqu'ils sont dans les Limbes, ils doivent être des sortes de fantômes. » expliqua Phoebe. « On comptait les invoquer de cette manière, en tout cas. »

« OK. » accepta-t-il avec détachement (peu importe ce qui allait se passer, désormais, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était plus là pour très longtemps, de toute façon. Il ne verrait sans doute pas la résolution de cette nouvelle aventure chez les Halliwell.) « Ne nous laissez pas vous gêner, alors. Surtout s'ils sont en danger. »

Les deux sœurs hésitèrent pendant un moment, songeant sans doute que l'état de Chris devait _sûrement _être préoccupant, mais il s'efforça de leur offrir son regard le plus calme et désintéressé possible – il ne fallait pas qu'elles s'inquiètent. Il fallait qu'elles sauvent ses par... Piper et Léo. Clairement, ils étaient bien plus importants que lui. Cela sembla suffire. Elles se détournèrent de lui, et commencèrent machinalement le rituel.

Wyatt semblait perdu dans un autre monde. En apparence inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, sans un mot, les mains dans les poches. Chris le regarda quelques secondes, l'envie de savoir ce qui se passait dans l'esprit dérangé de son frère le démangeant fortement, avant de secouer la tête et fixer ses yeux sur les bougies allumées sur le sol. Peu importait Wyatt. Ce n'était pas _lui _qui allait disparaître, après tout. Finalement, il avait gagné et était-ce si étonnant ? Wyatt était le sorcier deux-fois béni. Chris n'était que son faible petit frère. Et très bientôt, il ne serait même plus ça.

« Chris ? Qu'est-ce que... Chris, oh mon dieu, tu es en vie ! Non... Attends, on est dans les... Chris, pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es pas mort ! »

La voix paniquée de sa mère le ramena à la réalité. Choqué, il cligna des yeux et releva la tête pour voir Piper et Léo qui le fixaient d'un air incrédule – et inquiet pour sa mère. Il ouvrit la bouche, médusé, avant de la refermer aussitôt, son cerveau travaillant à vive allure.

Il était dans les Limbes. Avec ses parents. Était-ce la fin ? Ou était-ce simplement le sort de Phoebe et Paige qui n'avait pas exactement marché comme prévu ?

« Pas encore. » lâcha-t-il finalement en réponse à la question de sa mère. « Mais ce n'est pas important. » continua-t-il, marchant à l'instinct (finalement, il allait peut-être pouvoir jouer son rôle dans ce dernier sauvetage version Halliwell). « Phoebe et Paige m'ont... Hum... envoyé ici. Où êtes-vous exactement ? Que s'est-il passé ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut vous ramener avec nous ? »

« Nous pensons que nous sommes dans les Limbes. » expliqua rapidement Léo. « Un plan parallèle au notre, entre... Entre la vie et la mort. Un Être des Ténèbres est ici avec nous. C'était prévu, apparemment. On ne sait pas comment... »

Soudain, il était de nouveau dans le monde réel. Le soulagement qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de Phoebe cette fois-ci était si intense que Chris haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Mais Paige semblait s'être remise un peu plus vite de sa disparition et lui jeta un regard inquisiteur qu'il interpréta comme 'Hum, une explication, peut-être ?'. Il obtempéra volontiers.

« J'ai vu Piper et Léo. » expliqua-t-il. « Il y a un Être des Ténèbres avec eux. Ils pensent que c'était une embuscade prévu d'avance. Et ils sont bien dans les Limbes. »

« Tu crois que tu peux y retourner ? » demanda Paige.

« Tentez de relire le sort ? » proposa-t-il, incertain.

« Demande-leur s'ils ont une idée de comment l'Être des Ténèbres s'est débrouillé pour les envoyer là-bas. » déclara Phoebe après un raclement de gorge. « Oh, et si Piper va bien, aussi. »

Une minute plus tard, Chris était de nouveau devant ses parents. Étrangement, il avait l'impression d'être plus... physiquement présent dans ce plan-ci que dans la réalité. Il songea que ce n'était peut-être pas un très bon présage avant de livrer les questions à ses parents.

« Il faut un portail, pour envoyer quelqu'un dans un plan différent du notre. » répondit Léo. « Mais un Être des Ténèbres ne devrait pas être capable d'en faire un. »

« Et je vais bien. » ajouta Piper. « Mais nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs ici, donc peu de moyens pour échapper au démon, et s'il attrape Léo... »

Chris eut à peine le temps d'hocher la tête avant d'être renvoyé de nouveau vers le monde réel. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il comprit avec une clarté un peu trop grande que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il arriverait à revenir. Il se sentait... vidé. Sa voix résonna comme un écho quand il rapporta les paroles de ses parents, et un frisson de peur le traversa malgré lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si... comme s'il allait _mourir. _Il n'y avait rien à craindre de la mort, après tout – il avait vu bien assez de fantômes dans sa vie pour le savoir. Mais cesser d'exister...

« Il faut que tu leur dises... » disait Paige.

Les sons commençaient à être étouffés. Il essaya de ne pas paniquer, mais sa voix craqua légèrement quand il murmura aux sœurs :

« Je crois que c'est trop tard. C'est... Je vais disparaître. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama alors Phoebe.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, s'embuant de larmes.

« Non, non, non, Chris ! Résiste, d'accord ? S'il-te-plait, Chris... »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Médusé, il la fixa sans comprendre, le cœur battant. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Était-ce possible qu'elle... qu'elle se rappelle ? Après tout, en théorie, s'il n'avait jamais existé, alors il ne lui avait jamais jeté un sort d'amnésie... En même temps, s'il n'avait jamais existé, alors il n'était pas revenu dans le temps et elle n'avait pas pu découvrir qui il était puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais su...

Oh, seigneur. Qui aurait cru que disparaître donnait autant de migraines que voyager dans le temps ?

Il lui jeta cependant un regard hésitant quand elle se mit à s'avancer vers lui, l'air hypnotisée, les doigts tendus en avant comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Il ouvrit la bouche – sans trop savoir ce qu'il pourrait dire... Peut-être la rassurer ? Peut-être... _Tante Phoebe... Je... _

« Chris, s'il-te-plait, encore un peu, encore un peu, je... Je ne... Je ne permettrais _pas, _tu n'as pas le droit... Tu... »

Et c'est alors qu'il comprit. Ce n'était pas _Phoebe _qui paniquait à ce point. Elle canalisait simplement les émotions de la seule personne qui avait... disons, une histoire assez importante avec lui pour que sa disparation inspire de tels sentiments. Il riva ses yeux sur le dos de Wyatt, dont les poings étaient serrés. Il avait le front contre la fenêtre. Il ne le regarda pas.

Mais Phoebe était _en larmes _maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de son, mais il voyait les gouttes d'eau glisser sur ses joues bronzées.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau. Il n'y parvint pas.

_« Wy... Wyatt. » _essaya-t-il en dernier recours.

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Il se mordit la lèvres – ne sentant que le vide se refermer sur ses dents, rendant la peur si intense qu'il flancha un instant, avant de murmurer :

_« Je suis désolé. Je... Tu sais que je t'ai... Je suis désolé. » _répéta-t-il une dernière fois.

Il vit la main de Phoebe passer à travers son bras. Il la vit s'effondrer sur le sol, hoquetant misérablement après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard désespéré. Il eut comme un flash, où il aperçut sa mère, qu'il le fixait, à la fois farouche et inquiète.

Et puis, il cessa d'exister.

* * *

><p>Chris n'était pas revenu, Léo avait été touché par ce maudit Être des Ténèbres et Piper avait la désagréable sensation que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger de sitôt.<p>

Elle essayait fortement de ne pas paniquer, marchant lentement dans les rues désertes tout en soutenant son mari dont la respiration était un peu trop rapide et sifflante, mais c'était dur. Ses pensées allaient et venaient, toutes plus pessimistes les unes que les autres, s'attardant sur son petit garçon qui devait en cet instant s'endormir, encore une fois, chez Sheila et Darryl, _le jour de son anniversaire, _et puis sur son fils adulte, qui n'avait visiblement pas tué Chris, et _Chris _dont elle se sentait responsable au delà de toute rationalité et Léo, enfin, qui était lentement entrain de mourir dans ses bras, et... Oh seigneur. Léo était entrain de _mourir _et elle ne pouvait rien faire et...

« Piper. Calme-toi. » souffla la voix grave de son mari dans son oreille.

« Un jour, je vais finir par croire que tu peux lire dans mes pensées. » répondit-elle simplement, tendue.

« Je te connais, c'est tout. » déclara-t-il avec douceur. « Et puis, je l'admets, le fait que tu t'arrêtes soudain au beau milieu de la rue m'a un peu mis sur la voie. »

Elle roula des yeux en croisant son regard amusé, tout en étant secrètement ravie de voir qu'il était encore assez en forme pour se moquer d'elle. Ses mains se firent malgré elle plus tendres, et elle se rapprocha de lui presque timidement, collant son flanc au sien. Pour toute réponse, il raffermit son emprise sur ses épaules. Ils se remirent à marcher, encore plus lentement qu'auparavant, restant silencieux. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Piper avait envie de dire – malheureusement, elle n'en trouvait aucune qui ne soit ne serait-ce que vaguement positive.

C'était Phoebe, la sœur optimiste, de manière générale. Piper, en revanche...

« On ne devrait plus être très loin maintenant. » fit remarquer Léo.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de revenir ici ? » demanda-t-elle malgré elle.

« C'est la solution la plus logique. » dit-il simplement. « Si tes sœurs arrivent à inverser le processus que l'Être des Ténèbres a lancé, alors le portail se rouvrira là où il était la dernière fois. J'imagine que Phoebe et Paige l'auront compris. »

« Espérons-le, oui. » soupira-t-elle en envoyant mentalement une vague d'encouragement à ses deux petites sœurs.

« Aies confiance. » murmura-t-il en lui caressant avec légèreté l'épaule du bout des doigts.

Elle frissonna. Seigneur. Ils étaient _séparés. _Elle n'aurait pas du ressentir autant d'émotions pour un geste aussi innocent !

L'allée où ils avaient combattus l'Être des Ténèbres pour la première fois finit par apparaître. Ils s'y engouffrèrent rapidement, jetant des coups d'œil prudents autour d'eux, mais ils étaient toujours aussi seuls. Piper amena Léo jusqu'au devant de l'unique porte présente et ils s'installèrent sur la marche, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On attend. » répondit-il calmement.

Piper n'était pas exactement connue pour sa patience non plus et émit un petit bruit de mécontentement.

« Je ne sais pas si on a vraiment les moyens d'attendre. » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Tu es blessé. _Mortellement. _»

« Je vais bien. » tenta de la rassurer Léo en lui adressant un sourire léger.

Mais il avait le visage trop pâle, et sa respiration ne s'améliorait pas. Le voir dans cet état la terrifiait. Ces derniers temps, elle avait absolument tout fait pour oublier le fait qu'elle était encore inconditionnellement amoureuse de lui. Elle avait cherché à fuir son propre cœur brisé, se distrayant avec d'autres hommes, sans pour autant cesser de se sentir _coupable _quand ils commençaient à vouloir aller plus loin. Même Greg – charmant, poli, séduisant Greg – ne pouvait se comparer à tout ce que représentait Léo à ses yeux.

Le fondateur du lire ses sentiments dans son regard, parce que son sourire devint plus tendre et sincère. D'un geste doux, il enlaça leurs doigts ensemble.

« La dernière fois que nous avons été dans une situation pareille, tu m'as sauvé en m'avouant que tu m'aimais. » déclara-t-il.

Elle sourit à son tour malgré elle, son regard se fixant sur leurs mains.

« Si cela suffisait ici, je le referais sans hésiter une seule seconde. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle entendit parfaitement la question qu'il posait réellement : _Est-ce que tu ressens encore ce que tu ressentais à ce moment-là ? _Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, tentée de répondre que non, elle ne ressentait plus la même chose – c'était plus fort, tellement plus _fort _désormais. Il n'était plus seulement un ange gardien séduisant et un peu trop parfait ; il était son mari. Le père de son fils. L'homme de sa vie.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer malgré elle. Seigneur, faites que ses sœurs agissent _vite. _

« Vraiment. » se contenta-t-elle de dire doucement.

« Oh Piper... »

Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Léo contre sa joue, tandis qu'il posait son front contre ses tempes. Ils n'avaient plus été si proches l'un de l'autre depuis bien trop longtemps, et malgré le fait que son bras lui fasse toujours mal, malgré le fait que Léo soit blessé, malgré le fait qu'ils soient piégés dans un fichu plan parallèle au leur, une pointe de désir s'éveilla en elle. Elle la repoussa vaguement, indignée par son propre corps. Franchement, entre tous les moments possibles...

« Je suis tellement désolé. » murmura Léo sans bouger. « Je suis tellement désolé de te laisser seule. J'avais rêvé de bien mieux pour nous deux... Pour notre famille. »

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Tu protèges le monde. » protesta-t-elle faiblement. « Tu fais ton devoir. »

« C'est difficile de songer à ses devoirs quand je sais que je pourrais être avec toi et Wyatt tous les jours. Vous me manquez tellement. » Il prit une inspiration, bien trop sifflante pour Piper, qui serra ses doigts un peu plus fort. « Tu me manques tellement. » rajouta-t-il, plus bas.

Elle tourna lentement son visage vers le sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus séparées que par un espace insignifiant.

« Tu me manques aussi. » admit-elle, tentant en vain de refouler un sanglot. « Tous les jours, tout le temps.. »

Léo tenta de lever la main vers elle, sans doute pour essuyer la larme qui roula malgré tous ses efforts sur sa joue, mais la douleur dans son épaule était sans doute trop grande, au vue de la grimace qu'il esquissa. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite, et se mit à parler de nouveau à la place :

« Tu sais... Tu sais que je t'aime, Piper. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je ne cesserais _jamais _de t'aimer. »

Et Piper craqua, parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre, et tout ce qu'elle craignait, parce que s'ils ne recevaient pas de l'aide bien vite, alors Léo n'allait certainement plus l'aimer pour longtemps parce qu'il serait mort et elle ne pouvait pas...

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre la bouche de son mari. Elle l'embrassa avec force, cherchant à faire passer tout _l'amour _qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et ses mains remontèrent lentement pour encadrer les traits doux – toujours doux – de Léo. Il répondit à son baiser avec autant d'intensité qu'elle, peut-être même plus, et elle oublia pendant une délicieuse minute où ils se trouvaient, et dans quels états. C'était comme si la blessure de son bras s'était soignée d'elle-même.

Il n'y avait plus que Léo, et sa bouche, et sa langue et... _Oh seigneur. _

Elle ne se recula avec réluctance que quand l'air vint à lui manquer pour de bon.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas... l'endroit. » articula Léo, la voix un peu rauque.

« Ni le moment. » confirma-t-elle lentement. (mais le désir était revenu en force, plus puissant que jamais) « Mais qui dit qu'il y en aura un autre ? »

« Toujours aussi optimiste. » rit-il doucement.

« Tais-toi Léo. Laisse-moi faire. » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Mais sa bouche descendit plus bas, se posant contre la mâchoire de l'ange, puis contre sa nuque, où elle mordilla légèrement la peau – elle n'avait pas oublié comment aimer Léo. La respiration de celui-ci devint encore plus irrégulière.

Elle savait avec certitude que ce n'était pas à cause de sa blessure.

* * *

><p>Il avait senti l'exact moment où il avait disparu.<p>

Une seconde auparavant, il était encore là – une présence infime, mais familière, dans le coin de son esprit. Il était _là. _Et, une seconde après...

Le vide.

Il s'était retourné et avait vaguement remarqué que Phoebe s'était complètement effondrée. Paige s'était précipitée vers elle, choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, et inquiète de la réaction de sa sœur. Elle l'avait enlacée avec force, murmurant des mots réconfortants qu'il n'entendait pas.

Et puis, soudain, elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui. Parce qu'elle avait _compris. _

« Wyatt... S'il-te-plait.. » souffla-t-elle. « On... On trouvera un moyen, je te jure. Ça... ça ne peut pas être définitif. On... On trouvera ses parents, on... s'il-te-plait, _calme-toi. _»

Et c'était ridicule, vraiment, parce qu'il était... Oh, il était calme. Il n'avait plus de raison d'être en colère, ou frustré ou... quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait que... le vide. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il aurait _du_ ressentir s'était envolé vers Phoebe et c'était pour ça qu'il se sentait aussi...

Il cligna des yeux. Il ne sentait rien. Absolument _rien. _Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à sentir. C'était fini. Ça n'avait jamais commencé ?

_Dans quelques heures, tu n'auras jamais eu de petit frère. Joyeux anniversaire, je suppose. _

« Wyatt. » répéta Paige, plus fort. « On le ramènera. Je ne sais pas comment mais je te _jure _que dès que Piper et Léo seront revenus... »

Et Wyatt éclata de rire.

« Oh. Paige. Tante Paige... »

Il continua de rire, et Phoebe continuait de pleurer et – vraiment, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'approprier ce qui lui revenait de droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, et Paige ne pouvait certainement pas faire des promesses vides comme celles-ci parce que... Parce que...

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, tu avais l'habitude de dire que tu étais celle des sœurs qui comprenait le plus vite. » lâcha-t-il, distant. « Je suis presque déçu de voir que ce n'était qu'un mythe. »

« Que... Quoi ? » balbutia Paige, décontenancée.

C'était sur le bout de sa langue. Il avait envie de le hurler. _C'est ton neveu. C'est ton NEVEU. C'est mon frère, mon petit frère... _

Chris n'était pas son petit frère. Il n'avait jamais été son petit frère.

Il n'avait jamais existé.

Wyatt allait retourner dans le futur, et il oublierait. Il oublierait le petit garçon qui l'avait suivit comme son ombre quand ils étaient enfants. Il oublierait les remarques sarcastiques, et les éclats de rire, et les grands yeux innocents qui faisaient céder n'importe qui, et sa fichue détermination, et … Il oublierait la frustration et l'inquiétude perpétuelle, la trahison... La douleur.

« Je vais partir maintenant. » déclara-t-il, la voix un peu trop rauque. « Allez donc sauver _Piper et Léo. _Je rentre.. Je rentre demain. »

Sa tante ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il la devança.

« J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, Tante Paige. Ma mission ici est terminée et j'ai un monde à gouverner dans le futur. »

Paige ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard circonspect à Phoebe. Elle avait niché sa tête contre son cou, et elle sanglotait silencieusement, répétant doucement le nom de Chris. Wyatt décida qu'il s'était bien trop attardé. Il disparut sans attendre qu'elle reprenne une nouvelle fois la parole.

Il faisait nuit noire, dehors.

Quand il réalisa où il se trouvait – _Le Golden Bridge, _vraiment ? - il changea immédiatement de lieu. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le pont. Beaucoup moins que Léo ou... Chris, en tout cas. Quand Chris s'était enfui et avait bloqué leur lien, il l'avait détruit. Il ne voulait pas que Chris est un lieu où il se sente _en paix _si ce lieu n'était pas près de lui. Chris n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de ça. Il n'avait pas tempêté, hurlé, ou détruit un endroit que Wyatt aimait. Chris était beaucoup plus tempéré que Wyatt.

Surtout, Chris n'était pas revenu.

Wyatt réapparut dans le port de San Francisco. L'odeur de l'océan et de la pêche l'assaillit de plein fouet. Il avait toujours adoré l'océan. Quand ils étaient petits, Piper, Phoebe et Paige les amenaient passer des après-midis à la plage – _sous réserve de ne PAS utiliser de magie. _Il y avait eu beaucoup d'accidents, bien sûr, parce qu'ils étaient jeunes, que Wyatt était un peu trop puissant, et que les jumelles, qui contrôlaient les éléments, étaient bien trop tentées de tester leurs limites. Chris essayait souvent de faire reculer les vagues avec sa télékinésie. Wyatt et lui prétendaient qu'ils réussissaient à chaque fois qu'une vague se retirait après s'être écrasée sur le sable. Ils prenaient Prue par la main, et ils tentaient de la faire flotter sans que leur mères ne s'en rendent compte.

La peine le rattrapait.

Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas immédiatement ? Il avait une formule toute prête. Pourquoi se faire souffrir inutilement, quand il pouvait juste retourner dans le futur, oublier qu'il avait, dans une autre réalité, eu un frère, et régner tranquillement avec Jennyfer, heureux de ce qu'il avait réussit à accomplir avec ses pouvoirs ?

Le temps passa, et il ne partit pas.

Il semblait que son esprit avait décidé que maintenant était le meilleur moment pour se rappeler à quel point Chris avait toujours été... _là. _Une présence familière et constante. D'abord à ses côtés, comme son meilleur ami, et puis contre lui, comme un... ennemi. Mais toujours, toujours là, en tant que frère.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps exactement il resta planté sur le toit d'un des entrepôts des docks mais quand il se réveilla de sa transe, remplie de souvenirs, le soleil avait remplacé la lune, même si la brume matinale ne s'était pas encore totalement dissipée. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, choqué par ses propres actes – une nuit entière à ressasser un passé qui, bientôt, n'aurait même pas exister ? C'était... idiot, et tellement... sentimental. C'était … faible de sa part.

Il ricana de son propre désarroi. Il était ridicule. Il était de temps de rentrer à la maison, maintenant.

Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui, ici.

Il se releva un grimaçant – passer une nuit assis sur un toit n'était pas la meilleure des idées qu'il ait eu, clairement – et se téléporta jusqu'au Manoir. Le grenier était vide. Il supposa que Paige et Phoebe étaient allées secourir Piper et Léo. Sans doute étaient-ils tous entrain de fêter une nouvelle victoire en ce moment même – ou peut-être dormaient-ils... Quelle importance ?

Il conjura une craie et commença à tracer lentement le triquetra qui allait le ramener chez lui. Il se sentait étrangement tranquille, désormais. Ses pensées voguèrent jusqu'à Jennyfer, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi – il imagina son accueil, réservé certes, mais chaleureux, parce qu'ils régnaient tout de même ensemble, et il y avait de l'affection entre eux. Il imagina ses yeux bleus froids, et ses longs cheveux blonds.

À bien des égards, Jennyfer aurait pu être sa sœur – elle lui ressemblait beaucoup plus que Chris, en tout cas, autant physiquement que mentalement.

La craie dérailla.

« C'est fini. » tempêta-t-il entre ses dents. « Arrête ça, Wyatt. »

C'est alors que quelqu'un inspira bruyamment, juste derrière lui.

Il se retourna avec brusquerie, sa main déjà prête à envoyer une boule d'énergie. Celle-ci, en revanche, s'éteignit immédiatement et toute pensée cohérente qu'il aurait pu avoir s'envola sur l'instant.

Chris se tenait devant lui.

Chris le regardait avec le même abasourdissement, et ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes, immobiles, médusés, incapables de croire que l'autre était bien réel.

Et puis, finalement, un large sourire incrédule se dessina sur le visage de son frère :

« Je suis là... Je suis revenu ! Je suis VIVANT !_ »_


	12. Chapter 12

**NdA : **Bonjour/soir ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes entrain de passer des bonnes vacances ! (j'espère que vous êtes tous en vacances :p). Merci énormément, comme toujours, pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu des difficultés à l'écrire, mais je suis assez contente du résultat final (surtout la troisième partie) et j'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez !

**Avertissement : **Heu... Gidéon est insupportable ?

**Précédemment : **Wyatt et Chris arrivent dans le grenier alors que Piper et Léo sont toujours coincés dans un autre plan. Chris disparait, après avoir communiqué un moment avec ses parents, ce qui laisse Phoebe en larmes parce qu'elle reçoit toutes les émotions de Wyatt. Piper et Léo pleurent sur leur sort et leur amour, et décident de se prouver une nouvelle fois combien ils s'aiment dans une rue, blessés. Wyatt, pendant ce temps, passe la nuit en deuil, mais quand au matin il se décide à retourner dans le futur... Chris apparait de nouveau dans le grenier, bien vivant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

_De l'importance de la famille. _

* * *

><p>Piper refusa de lâcher la main de Léo avant que la lumière dorée familière ne s'éteigne des mains de Gidéon, qui était perché au dessus de sa blessure.<p>

Elle n'arrivait pas à être heureuse. Oh, elle était _soulagée, _bien sur, d'être enfin de retour dans le monde réel. Elle était soulagée que ses sœurs aient été assez rapides pour que Léo ne meure pas, c'était évident, et elle était soulagée de savoir qu'elle pourrait bientôt reprendre son fils dans ses bras et oublier encore une fois à quel point il avait été proche de devenir orphelin. Mais heureuse était bien trop lui en demander, surtout quand elle savait ce qui allait se passer désormais.

Léo n'était pas mort mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle n'allait pas le perdre, et même si elle voulait paraître sûre d'elle et de leur décision – parce qu'ils en avaient parlé ensemble, comme un couple, comme une _famille, _juste avant que Phoebe et Paige arrivent à la rescousse – il était vraiment dur d'ignorer le fait que son cœur se brisait, lentement, minute après minute, morceau par morceau.

_Encore une fois. _

Aimer Léo avait toujours été si _compliqué _et _douloureux _et _frustrant... _Pourtant elle n'aurait échangé cela pour rien au monde, parce que Léo était son âme-soeur, et que ça compensait les cotés négatifs de leur relation mouvementée.

Du moins, était-ce ce qu'elle pensait d'ordinaire, mais leur séparation prochaine ne l'aidait pas à se rappeler de ce fait.

Elle sentit les doigts de Léo se resserrer sur les siens. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Paige ? » lâcha-t-elle sans quitter des yeux son mari. « Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher Wyatt, s'il-te-plait ? »

Sa sœur se téléporta à la seconde même, sans se poser de questions, et elle aurait été reconnaissante si elle n'avait pas tellement envie de pleurer. Leurs mains toujours enlacées, Léo et elle se relevèrent en même temps, et elle croisa le sourcil haussé et curieux de Phoebe, auquel elle ne chercha pas à répondre. En revanche, elle posa son front contre l'épaule de son mari, et celui-ci tendit sa main libre pour soigner rapidement sa blessure au bras.

Pendant un bref instant, ce fut comme si elle avait figé la pièce sans s'en rendre compte, et elle savoura le répit, fermant les yeux en s'imaginant que Léo allait rentrer avec elle au Manoir, et qu'ils pourraient réitérer l'acte de la veille, encore et encore, mais cette fois dans un lit – beaucoup, _beaucoup _plus confortable, sans aucun doute – et qu'ils auraient enfin leur fin de conte de fées.

Et puis, Léo prit la parole, et l'illusion se brisa sur le champ.

« Gidéon, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce dont nous avons parlé hier. » déclara-t-il, sa main serrant un peu plus fort celle de Piper. « _Nous _y avons réfléchi, Piper et moi. »

« Oh. » fit Gidéon, le ton surpris mais toujours intolérablement aimable. « Léo, peut-être que tu as encore un peu besoin de temps... Je comprendrais tout à fait, après ce qui est arrivé... »

Piper s'empêcha de rouler les yeux. Gidéon était certes le plus amical des fondateurs qu'elle ai jamais fréquenté, mais il n'en restait pas moins un, et elle avait bien du mal à croire qu'il ne se réjouissait pas mentalement d'avoir enfin réussi à convaincre Léo que la meilleure solution pour tout le monde était qu'il se détache complètement du monde humain pour aller flotter pompeusement sur un nuage en décidant du sort de pauvres mortels qui n'avaient rien demandé.

« Soyons honnêtes, Gidéon, » soupira Léo (apparemment, il pensait la même chose qu'elle) « Vous attendiez tous que je... Choisisse. Et bien, c'est fait. Je ne fais du bien à personne tant que je dérive d'une fonction à une autre et... Je sais que je pourrais aider bien plus de gens en embrassant totalement ma fonction de fondateur. »

Piper entendit clairement l'inspiration choquée de Phoebe. Elle se mordit les lèvres, refusant d'ouvrir la bouche. Si elle parlait maintenant, ce serait pour convaincre Léo que le reste du monde pouvait aller se faire _voir _et qu'ils _méritaient _d'être heureux, tous les trois, lui, Wyatt et elle.

« Oh, Léo, est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr ? » souffla Phoebe, l'air sincèrement peinée. « Après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas continuer à être avec nous. C'est bien ce que tu as fait ces derniers mois ! »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment été un fondateur digne de ce nom, ces derniers mois. » répondit doucement Léo.

C'est à ce moment là que Paige décida de revenir. Wyatt, bien éveillé, tendit immédiatement ses petits doigts potelés en direction de Piper, qui sentit son cœur se réchauffer devant le sourire enthousiaste de son petit garçon, et lâcha finalement la main de Léo pour aller à la rencontre de son fils, le serrant tout contre sa poitrine après avoir déposé un baiser dans ses fins cheveux blonds.

« Maman ! » s'exclama joyeusement l'enfant, commençant immédiatement à jouer avec ses mèches brunes.

« Oui, maman est là. » murmura-t-elle tendrement.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? » demanda subitement Paige. « Je veux dire, à part le fait que vous avez passé la moitié de l'anniversaire de votre fils dans un plan astral différent du notre ? Parce que je sens comme une tension soudaine, là... »

« Léo va partir. » répondit Phoebe.

Piper releva les yeux à temps pour voir Paige froncer les sourcils en se tournant vers son beau-frère.

« Partir... Du genre, partir _partir ? _Comme _indéfiniment _? »

« J'ai un rôle à assumer, Paige. » dit simplement l'ange.

Piper aurait juré qu'il avait quelques larmes au bord des yeux. Ceux-ci étaient rivés sur Wyatt.

« Mais... » la protestation de la sorcière rousse mourut cependant rapidement dans sa gorge, et elle soupira profondément à la place. « Woh. C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. D'abord Chris, maintenant toi... »

C'était comme si Piper avait reçu un choc électrique. Son attention se focalisa immédiatement sur sa plus jeune sœur.

« Chris ? » répéta-t-elle, le ton alerte.

Phoebe et Paige échangèrent un regard à la fois inquiet et attristé, puis Phoebe annonça, doucement :

« Chris est... Hum, et bien, il semblerait qu'il ait changé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dans son propre passé... Il a... Il a cessé d'exister. Sous nos yeux. C'était... » Elle frissonna et ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Phoebe a canalisé les émotions de Wyatt. » ajouta Paige, l'air bien plus grave que d'ordinaire. « C'était assez terrible à regarder. »

« Je n'avais pas ressenti autant de peine depuis... depuis la mort de Prue. » admit Phoebe, la voix basse.

Pendant un terrible moment, Piper oublia de respirer. Elle avait passé près de deux jours à s'inquiéter pour Chris, persuadée que son fils, _son propre fils, _allait le tuer dans un accès de rage. Et finalement, elle apprenait qu'il avait simplement... disparu ? Simplement parce que ses parents, qui qu'ils soient, n'avaient pas... Elle cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et se trouvant incapable de former la moindre phrase cohérente, la referma aussitôt et serra un peu plus fort Wyatt dans ses bras. Celui releva deux yeux bleus parfaitement innocents vers elle, l'air se demander pourquoi elle était soudainement si pâle.

Et puis, Léo reprit la parole, l'air confus :

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûres que c'est bien ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Parce que j'ai cherché Chris il y a quelques minutes, et il était dans le grenier du Manoir. L'air bien vivant, par ailleurs. »

Ses deux sœurs écarquillèrent les yeux, l'air incrédules, et Piper sentit un poids s'envoler de son estomac.

« Mais nous l'avons _vu._ » déclara Paige. « Il était tout transparent, et tout effrayé, et une minute il était là, et la seconde d'après... »

Elle fit un petit geste des mains qui était sans doute sensé illustrer la disparition de leur Être de Lumière, et Piper retint un sourire amusé. Ce n'était certainement pas _drôle, _mais au vu de la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle songea qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser ce petit moment de légèreté. Surtout avec ce qui allait se produire maintenant...

« Et bien visiblement, il s'est passé quelque chose entre temps. » décida-t-elle pour couper court au débat. « Et tant mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Il est peut-être agaçant, mais tout de même pas au moins que l'on ne veuille pas qu'il _existe. _»

« C'est pas faux. » sourit finalement Paige, l'air à la fois soulagée et étrangement amusée. « C'est bien la première fois que je suis contente de savoir que deux inconnus ont décidé de coucher ensemble hier soir. »

« Paige ! » s'indigna Phoebe.

« Quoi ? Il n'y avait pas un million de raisons pour expliquer pourquoi il disparaissait ! »

« Certes, mais tu n'es vraiment pas obligée... Il est fortement possible qu'on rencontre les parents de Chris dans le futur ! »

« Au moins, on saura exactement comment débuter la conversation. » ricana Paige malgré elle.

Phoebe protesta de nouveau, sans pour autant cacher le demi-sourire qui cherchait à s'étirer sur ses lèvres, mais Piper ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux avaient de nouveau trouvé ceux de Léo.

« Est-ce que je peux... ? » demanda-t-il doucement en tendant les bras en direction de Wyatt.

Sans un mot, elle lui passa l'enfant, qui adressa un sourire tout aussi éclatant à son père et décida immédiatement de jouer avec le col de sa chemise pour remplacer la perte des cheveux de sa mère. Piper songea brièvement à son fils adulte. Elle avait du mal à réconcilier la vision du petit garçon si souriant et confiant dont elle s'occupait tous les jours avec l'homme froid et sarcastique qu'elle côtoyait depuis presque deux semaines. Quand Léo se mit à chuchoter tendrement au bambin des mots qu'elle ne distinguait pas, elle ne put s'empêcher de revoir l'air méprisant que Wyatt abordait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur son père.

Que s'était-il passé ? Était-ce parce que Léo était parti que Wyatt semblait le détester autant ? Étaient-ils, sans le savoir, entrain de refaire la même erreur qu'ils avaient commise dans le passé du jeune homme ?

Elle fit taire ses inquiétudes quand Léo déposa Wyatt sur l'un des nombreux canapés rouges et se tourna de nouveau vers elle et ses sœurs, abordant son stupide air calme et sur de lui, alors qu'elle savait, _elle savait... _Elle voyait dans ses yeux combien il était aussi dévasté qu'elle par cette séparation.

« Je descendrais, parfois. » déclara-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge. « Après tout, certains fondateurs viennent vous rendre visite de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« On fera en sorte de créer plein de problèmes rien que pour te voir ! » plaisanta Paige faiblement avant de s'avancer pour lui offrir une courte mais chaleureuse étreinte.

« Tu vas tellement nous manquer, Léo. » souffla Phoebe, incapable de cacher sa tristesse, tout en prenant la place de sa sœur dans les bras de l'ange, y restant quelques secondes de plus qu'elle.

Quand elle se détacha de lui, Piper sut que c'était son tour de dire au revoir, et elle déglutit difficilement, décidée à ne pas pleurer devant son fils, mais incapable de refouler complètement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait déjà été séparée à maintes reprises de Léo, et la blessure de la dernière fois semblait encore toute récente. Cependant, toute la colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand elle avait appris qu'il était devenu un fondateur l'avait désormais désertée. Il ne restait plus que la tristesse et l'amertume.

Léo lui attrapa les mains, et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser doucement. Elle se rapprocha de lui, serrant avec force ses doigts, retenant à grande peine le 'reste avec nous!' qui la démangeait. À la place, elle prit une grande inspiration, et planta un regard déterminé dans celui de son mari.

« L'anniversaire de Wyatt. » murmura-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement dérouté, et elle se contraignit à reprendre la parole pour être plus claire :

« Chaque année. Peu importe l'urgence. Peu importe ce qu'_ils _disent. Peu importe si l'on ne te voit pas les trois-cent-soixante-quatre autres jours. Pour l'anniversaire de Wyatt, tu seras toujours là. D'accord ? »

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre.

« D'accord. Promis, je serais là. »

Elle l'embrassa impétueusement, marquant dans son esprit le goût de ses lèvres, et bien décidée à lui rappeler ce qu'il allait manquer, même si elle savait que c'était enfantin de sa part et qu'elle regretterait leurs baisers tout autant que lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, la respiration haletante, elle esquissa un léger, très léger rictus malgré tout, avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, perdant visiblement contenance, avant de lui envoyer un regard passionné, complètement _amoureux, _qui la fit frissonner.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il simplement.

« Moi aussi. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Et puis il se téléporta.

Une nouvelle fois, le temps sembla se figer, mais ce n'était plus agréable, et le silence qui suivit la disparition de Léo retentit dans ses oreilles comme un cri perçant. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour échapper aux sanglots qui menaçaient de l'engloutir, et ne revint à la réalité que quand la main de Paige se glissa affectueusement dans la sienne.

« Il est temps de rentrer à la maison maintenant. » déclara-t-elle gentiment.

Piper se tourna vers son fils, mais Phoebe l'avait déjà prit dans ses bras, et vint lui attraper l'autre main. Entourée de ses deux sœurs, elle se sentit soudainement beaucoup plus calme. La peine n'avait certes pas disparue – elle ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais – mais la vague hystérique qui avait failli s'écraser sur elle se recula avant de l'avoir réellement frappée.

Paige ne fit qu'un petit signe de la tête avant de les téléporter. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois dans le salon du Manoir... Et entendirent immédiatement l'énorme boom provenant du grenier.

Elles échangèrent un regard moyennement surpris entre elles.

« On pari combien que Wyatt s'est rendu compte que Chris était toujours en vie ? » lança Paige sarcastiquement.

* * *

><p>Sigmund s'approcha silencieusement de Gidéon après que les sœurs soient reparties. Le fondateur avait le regard vague, ses longs doigts fins caressant distraitement le velours d'un des fauteuils. Il se racla la gorge, décidant qu'il était plus prudent d'annoncer sa présence, mais Gidéon ne parut pas l'entendre.<p>

« Léo est parti... c'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-il par demander avec hésitation.

Gidéon releva brusquement les yeux vers lui et un sourire inattendu se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Oh c'est une très bonne nouvelle, mon ami. » déclara-t-il, la voix posée. « Pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu mais j'avoue que je préfère cette fin à celle que j'avais envisagée. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Léo accepterait de laisser sa famille derrière. Je suis heureux de voir que je m'étais trompé. »

« Alors pourquoi cet air si songeur, si je peux me permettre ? »

« Bien que je n'ai rien contre l'existence de Christopher, je dois admettre que le fait qu'il soit toujours là est... problématique. »

Sigmund fronça les sourcils, craignant de comprendre ce que le directeur de l'école insinuait. Bien que Christopher soit le frère de Wyatt, il était évident qu'il n'était pas une menace pour les fondateurs, ni pour le futur. Il y avait sans doute un peu trop d'affection dans ses rapports avec _La Source_, mais Sigmund était persuadé que le jeune homme n'était pas une partie inhérente du problème. Il était bon. Alors pourquoi Gidéon... ?

« Oh, mon cher Sigmund, le fait est que j'ai beau avoir essayé de convaincre Léo du contraire, nous savons tous deux que Wyatt n'est ici que pour son jeune frère. » murmura Gidéon en réponse à ses pensées. « Or si Christopher n'était plus là, alors Wyatt serait retourné dans le futur de son plein gré, et nous aurions pu profiter de la confusion des sœurs pour atteindre notre objectif. »

« Oh. » souffla Sigmund avec compréhension.

Gidéon esquissa un nouveau sourire, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus acéré et dangereux, qui fit frémir l'autre fondateur malgré lui. Il avait beau savoir que son ami agissait pour le plus Grand Bien, il avait parfois du mal à accepter le fait qu'il était aussi... impatient, presque... excité par la tâche qu'ils devaient accomplir. Wyatt Halliwell devait certes mourir mais ce n'était pas quelque chose _d'aisé _à faire. Il était dur de concilier la vision du tyran maléfique avec le petit garçon qu'ils allaient tuer.

Parfois, Sigmund se surprenait à vouloir croire, comme Christopher, que Wyatt pouvait encore être sauvé de lui-même, sans pour autant y arriver. L'idée lui aurait sans doute été plus envisageable si Christopher ne s'était pas révélé être le frère de Wyatt. Avec un lien de parenté si proche, il était impossible que le jeune demi-être de lumière soit complètement impartial à ce sujet.

« Christopher est la clé. » déclara Gidéon, le ramenant immédiatement dans le présent. « Et beaucoup plus facile à atteindre, il semblerait, que son frère ainé. Nous allons agir raisonnablement bien sur, Sigmund, et faire en sorte que les autres fondateurs comprennent qu'il faut renvoyer ces deux garçons le plus rapidement possible dans le futur. C'est la chose sensée à faire. En revanche, si cette tentative devait échouer... Je crains que nous devions employer des moyens plus...drastiques. »

Sigmund déglutit et hocha péniblement la tête en essayant d'oublier l'éclat étrange dans les yeux de Gidéon, comme un éclair de folie qui suggérait qu'il aurait bien aimé que la tentative raisonnable échoue.

* * *

><p>« Que... Comment... ? » tenta finalement Wyatt.<p>

Mais il abandonna rapidement l'idée de parler en entendant sa propre voix, à la fois rauque et hésitante. Ce n'était pas _lui _et ça l'aurait sans doute frustré s'il n'était toujours pas aussi médusé et horriblement _heureux _de voir Chris et son large (stupide) sourire. Finalement, il décida de suivre son premier instinct, et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait traversé la faible distance qui le séparait de son frère et l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces, son nez rencontrant les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme.

Chris n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de retourner l'étreinte. Il entoura ses deux bras autour de sa taille et nicha sa tête contre son épaule. Wyatt sentait encore son sourire. Leurs esprits se rejoignirent à leur tour, chacun accueillant l'éternel présence de l'autre aussi chaleureusement que possible.

Lentement, Wyatt commença à réaliser pleinement qu'il tenait bien son petit frère dans ses bras. Son petit frère bien _vivant_, tremblant très légèrement contre lui, serrant Wyatt autant qu'il le serrait, comme si à tout instant le moment allait se briser et qu'il allait de nouveau cesser d'exister. La pensée le traversa et il raffermit encore plus son emprise sur Chris, si c'était humainement possible. Chris était _là. _Cela voulait sans doute dire que leur mère et Léo avaient...

Il sentit la gêne et le dégout de Chris en même temps que ses propres sentiments écœurés et oublia immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de penser. Vraiment, il y avait des choses qu'il était bon de ne pas connaître, et la... hum, conception de son frère en faisait très certainement partie. Peu importait comment cela était arrivé, après tout. Le fait était que Chris était de retour, Chris était _vivant, _et maintenant...

C'est à cet instant précis que leur bulle de bonheur et de soulagement éclata, et il sentit son frère se tendre contre lui. Oui, Chris était vivant. Et maintenant ? Maintenant ils étaient de retour à la case départ, séparés par des idéologies à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, destinés à se battre, ce qui était tellement _ridicule_, parce qu'ils étaient frères, et Wyatt...

Wyatt se sentit voler contre le mur avant même de réaliser l'intention de Chris. Il s'écroula par terre avec un grognement, et leva un regard à la fois choqué et colérique vers son frère, dont le visage avait perdu l'immense sourire qu'il abordait une minute à peine auparavant.

« Non, Wyatt. » souffla-t-il, la voix basse et dure. « Tu n'as pas le droit. »

Il serra les poings en se relevant.

« Pas le droit de quoi ? » demanda-t-il en tentant vainement de garder un ton calme.

Chris prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être _heureux _! Tu n'as pas le droit de penser que le fait que je sois encore là finalement est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée depuis huit ans parce que c'est un mensonge et que je suis fatigué d'y croire ! » s'exclama-t-il, ses joues rougissant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

« Un _mensonge _? » répéta-t-il malgré lui, incapable de cacher la pointe d'incrédulité dans sa voix.

« Non. » insista Chris, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Arrête ça, d'accord ? Ne fais pas _semblant. _Ne prétends pas être mon frère _maintenant _alors qu'hier tu étais encore en train de t'amuser à me planter tes poignards dans l'estomac ! Tu n'as pas le droit, merde ! »

Wyatt sentit de nouveau un courant de magie le balayer, mais il resta cette fois-ci fermement planté sur ses pieds. Rien que quelques minutes, quelques ridicules minutes, et ils se battaient déjà. _À __cause de Chris. _Il ne fit rien pour stopper la fureur grimpant dans sa poitrine, mais ne répondit cependant pas à l'instinct qui le poussait à créer une boule d'énergie pour l'envoyer se planter droit dans le torse de son frère. Ça ne ferait que donner raison à Chris, et c'était bien évidemment la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

« Je ne sais pas si tu réalises » gronda-t-il à la place. « que tu m'avais menacé de mort juste avant. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises, Chris, que tu es, aux yeux de tous, mon ennemi le plus _dangereux, _le seul qui aurait une chance de réussir à me vaincre ! Je ne sais pas comment tu ne peux pas réaliser que malgré toutes ses années à me défier, tu es encore en vie _parce que _tu es mon frère! Parce que... »

Chris l'interrompit avant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

« Je ne suis pas ton frère ! » hurla-t-il. « Je n'ai plus de frère, mon frère est MORT il y a presque huit ans ! »

Wyatt eu l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Tout air le déserta brusquement. Chris lui-même parut un instant abasourdi par ses propres paroles, mais ses yeux verts se fixèrent bien vite dans son propre regard, défiants et enragés. Il ne réfléchit même pas avant de lever la main, envoyant le jeune homme s'écraser contre l'étagère remplie de petites fioles de potions. Pâle, tremblant d'une rage à peine contenue, il prit la parole à son tour.

« Ton frère est mort ? » Il n'arrivait qu'à murmurer. « Le frère qui s'est occupé de toi quand maman est morte ? Quand Léo a tenté d'intervenir ? Le frère qui t'a protégé pendant des années, toi et Prue et grand-père ? »

« Quelle protection ? » chuchota Chris en retour, s'agrippant à l'étagère pour se relever. « Prue est morte parce que _tu _as tué mon frère le jour où tu as décidé que c'était _une bonne idée _de devenir la Source ! »

« Prue est morte parce qu'elle n'a pas suivit mes ordres ! »

« Elle est morte parce qu'un de tes _démons _a décidé qu'elle n'était qu'une distraction pour son maître ! »

« C'était... un accident. » grinça-t-il.

« Un accident. Il y a beaucoup _d'accidents _autour de toi, Wyatt, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua Chris amèrement.

Wyatt perdit quasiment le contrôle de lui-même.

« Ferme-là ! » cria-t-il en balançant de nouveau Chris, cette fois-ci de l'autre côté de la pièce, contre le mur.

Dans un bref moment de lucidité, il se rappela quelque chose qu'il avait très souvent pensé, en grandissant aux côtés de Chris. Il avait peut-être la puissance physique, il avait peut-être hérité de tous ces pouvoirs immenses, fantastiques et dangereux, mais son frère avait un autre atout, bien plus insidieux, bien plus douloureux encore. Chris avait toujours su frapper là où ça faisait mal en se contentant d'ouvrir la bouche et de _parler. _

« Mon frère était joyeux, un peu trop protecteur, et bizarrement optimiste ! » déclara le jeune homme brun, en se relevant encore une fois. « Il avait ses moments de colère, et il abusait parfois un peu de ses pouvoirs, mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de conspirer avec des démons ou d'utiliser ses pouvoirs dans un autre but que de faire le Bien ! »

« Alors tu n'as jamais connu ton frère aussi bien que tu le pensais ! » répliqua Wyatt avec un nouvel élan de rage. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines dans cette _fantaisie _que tu as créée à propos de notre enfance, mais c'est toi qui te mens à toi-même en persistant à imaginer que j'ai été un jour autre chose que celui que je suis maintenant ! »

Chris plissa les yeux, les lèvres pincées à l'extrême. Lentement, il avança de nouveau jusqu'à Wyatt et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Mon frère m'aimait. » dit-il tout bas.

« Est-ce que tu crois sérieusement que tu serais encore là à me débiter toute ta rancœur si ce n'était pas toujours le cas ? » souffla Wyatt en retour.

Il mourait d'envie de prendre Chris par les épaules et de le secouer jusqu'à qu'il comprenne enfin la vision qu'avait Wyatt des choses. Mais il savait bien qu'à la seconde où il le toucherait, son frère utiliserait son pouvoir électrique pour l'éloigner. Il fut cependant pris par surprise quand Chris lui-même l'attrapa par la manche, se rapprochant de nouveau de lui. Sa colère semblait avoir diminué un minimum car bien que son visage soit toujours aussi sombre, ses yeux se firent plus inquisiteurs qu'accusateurs.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais 'pas besoin de moi' ? Alors pourquoi ce cinéma ? Quelle est la _vraie_ raison pour laquelle je _suis _encore là ? » demanda-t-il finalement, haussant des sourcils provocateurs.

« Parce que tu es mon FRERE, Chris ! » explosa finalement Wyatt, oubliant tout contrôle, en projetant de nouveau le jeune homme loin de lui, comme s'il le répugnait. Est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas _écouté _?

Les meubles du grenier se mirent à bouger, comme si un tremblement de terre les secouait.

« Tu es mon frère et tu étais sensé _comprendre _! » reprit-il, furieux. « Toi, entre tous, tu aurais du être le premier à mes cotés ! Parce que je n'ai pas fait ça juste pour le plaisir, Chris, j'ai fait ça pour NOUS, pour _toi_, pour que nous soyons enfin en _sécurité ! _Ils ne restaient que nous ! Tu étais sensé être AVEC moi, certainement pas contre ! Alors non, _Christopher, _je ne veux pas AVOIR besoin de toi, parce que tu es un putain de _traître_ et pourtant, je pourrais te planter autant de couteaux dans la poitrine que je veux, je ne pourrais jamais te laisser mourir parce je peux _pas, _parce que même si _TU _m'as poignardé dans le dos sans une seconde pensée, tu restes mon agaçant, sarcastique, incroyablement têtu et névrosé de _petit frère ! _»

Il s'arrêta de parler, la respiration haletante, le regard rivé sur Chris qui le fixait désormais comme s'il était un étranger, la bouche à moitié ouverte, les yeux un peu trop brillants.

C'est alors que, rompant le silence, un drôle de bruit étranglé retentit.

« Et bien, les filles, je pense que j'ai deviné maintenant ce que Chris m'avait fait oublié. » déclara faiblement Phoebe.


	13. Chapter 13

**NdA : **Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Merci énormément pour vos reviews, comme toujours ! :D. Lapinou24 m'a demandée s'il était possible de vous informer quand est-ce que je mettais en ligne mes chapitres.. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas, parce que j'écris chacun des chapitres à des rythmes différents. J'essaye au maximum de publier une fois par semaine, mais je ne peux pas toujours respecter cette échéance (certains chapitres posent des difficultés). Ce chapitre-ci n'a fait que me réserver des surprises ! C'est la beauté de l'écriture :).

**Avertissement : **Je suis cruelle, mais je vous aime beaucoup, alors s'il-vous-plait ne m'en voulez pas trop.

**Précédemment : **Après que Piper et Léo soient revenus dans le monde des vivants grâce à Phoebe et Paige, Léo fait ses adieux à sa famille pour embrasser sa fonction de fondateur, ce qui réjouit Gidéon qui informe un Sigmund un peu méfiant de ses plans maléfiques. Chris et Wyatt, pendant ce temps, se réjouissent du retour de Chris de la façon qu'ils connaissent le mieux : en se disputant. Ils ne sont cependant pas très discrets, et sont surpris par les trois soeurs, qui apprennent, choquées... que Chris est le _petit frère _de Wyatt !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

_Décisions. _

* * *

><p>Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Chris tourna lentement la tête vers les sœurs, toutes les trois plantées à l'entrée du grenier, semblant avoir complètement oublié qu'il était furieux contre Wyatt une minute auparavant.<p>

Pour sa défense, Wyatt avait du mal à s'en souvenir aussi, malgré lui curieux (et un peu inquiet – non qu'il l'avouerait jamais) de ce qui allait se passer désormais. Phoebe tenait son double miniature dans les bras. La tête légèrement penchée sur le coté, elle inspectait Chris sous tous les angles. Paige avait les yeux tournés vers Piper. Piper, elle, avait l'air aussi horrifiée que Chris, ce qui les rendaient tous les deux si semblables que ça en aurait presque été comique si il ne savait pas déjà exactement comment son petit frère allait interpréter ce regard.

Et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard à peine, Chris se téléportait. Wyatt poussa un soupir.

« Je vais attribuer ça au choc – même si honnêtement ça ne devrait _vraiment _pas l'être – et ne pas vous en vouloir pour ça, mais sérieusement, ce n'était pas la meilleure réaction du monde à avoir. Un sourire et quelques larmes aux yeux auraient peut-être été plus efficaces pour le garder ici. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez... Je dois aller faire la paix avec mon _frère. _»

Chris avait visiblement été trop bouleversé pour penser à se cacher de lui parce qu'il le trouva en quelques secondes à peine et se téléporta immédiatement dans sa direction. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en réapparaissant sur le Golden Bridge. Honnêtement, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que ce pont avait de si attrayant. Il mit cependant ses propres sentiments de côté en voyant son frère assis contre l'une des larges suspensions, la tête renversée en arrière, les paupières résolument fermées.

Wyatt se demanda comment il devait réagir. Ce n'était pas comme quand ils étaient enfants et que Léo avait encore oublié qu'il avait un second fils. Il s'agissait de Piper. Leur _mère. _Et en même temps, pas vraiment... Ce n'était pas _exactement _elle, la mère dont ils gardaient tous les deux un souvenir vivide et sans doute quelque peu idéalisé.

« Ça n'a pas été facile, tu sais. » déclara finalement Chris en rouvrant légèrement les yeux.

Wyatt lui jeta un regard perdu. Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas été facile ? Venir dans le passé ? Vivre avec sa propre famille sans leur dire qui il était ?

« Ça n'a pas été facile de partir. » développa son frère en se redressant un peu.

Il se tendit malgré lui. Ce n'était certainement pas ce dont il était venu parler. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon dont cette échange pouvait se terminer d'après ses expériences passées, et il ne voulait _pas _être furieux contre Chris plus que nécessaire.

« Grand-père venait de mourir. » reprit Chris, visiblement sans se soucier de l'état d'esprit de son grand frère. « Prue et toi étiez les seules personnes qui me restaient au monde et, oui, je n'approuvais pas ce que tu faisais, mais... tu as raison, on était protégés, et honnêtement, la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire, c'était de perdre ça. »

Wyatt serra les poings. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les raisons de Chris. Il avait encore moins envie de les _comprendre. _

« Je... Tu sais, Prue disait que ce tu faisais était mal. Elle avait _treize ans, _Wyatt, et elle me répétait régulièrement que tout ce qui se passait, dans les rues, c'était mal, et elle pensait que j'aurais du t'en parler, parce que... » Il déglutit péniblement. « 'Qui d'autres que toi, Chris ? Il n'écoutait même plus grand-père, à la fin. Mais toi, il t'écoutera, Chris, hein ? Vous êtes trop proches l'un de l'autre pour qu'il ne t'écoute pas'. »

Wyatt s'assit à son tour en silence, ses genoux touchant désormais ceux de Chris, qui riva subitement ses yeux verts dans les siens.

« Ce matin-là, le matin avant qu'elle... Je lui ai promis que je t'en parlerais.. Que je t'empêcherais d'en faire plus. Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'avais absolument aucune intention de le faire... Je savais que c'était inutile, que tu ne m'écouterais pas... Et je savais ça justement parce que nous étions proches. Et je n'avais pas envie de me battre contre toi. J'avais envie de croire que tu savais ce que tu faisais. Surtout, je me fichais du monde. Je voulais juste avoir la seule famille qui me restait près de moi, en sécurité. »

C'était tellement proche de ce que Wyatt avait ressentit quand il avait commencé sa quête de pouvoir qu'il parvint à peine à retenir le _pourquoi, alors ? _Qui frémissait au bout de ses lèvres. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi Chris était parti.

« Prue est morte. Prue est morte et, indirectement ou pas, c'était ta faute. » murmura finalement Chris. « Quand je suis retourné dans sa chambre, plus tard... J'ai découvert un portable, spécial, caché derrière la grande commode, dans le coin. Elle s'en servait pour envoyer des messages à la résistance. »

« Quoi ? » souffla Wyatt, cette fois-ci profondément choqué.

Chris esquissa un léger sourire, mais il n'avait rien de joyeux.

« Ta cousine de treize ans était une espionne, Wy. Elle n'avait que _treize ans _et elle était tellement plus courageuse que moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai su comment contacter la résistance. Ils avaient fait confiance à Prue facilement – c'était une enfant... Mais moi ? J'étais ton frère et jusqu'à là, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner, à part mon proche entourage, que j'étais contre ce que tu faisais. Pendant toute cette année-là, où j'ai espionné pour eux... Je me suis dit que c'était un compromis raisonnable. Je restais avec toi, mais j'aidais aussi un peu à faire le bien ailleurs. Et puis tu as tout découvert, tu m'as torturé, j'ai su que je t'avais vraiment perdu, je me suis enfui et... Bref. »

Wyatt aurait bien été incapable de reprendre la parole même si il l'avait voulu. Il avait la tête qui tournait. _Prue. _À bien des égards, elle avait plus été une sœur qu'une cousine à ses yeux. Elle vivait avec eux depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait développé un besoin intense de la protéger presque aussi fort que pour Chris et quand il avait apprit sa mort, quand il avait compris que c'était l'un de _ses _démons, il avait été dévasté et furieux. Quand il pensait à Prue, il revoyait une gamine bornée et impulsive, qui distribuaient des câlins sans poser de questions dès qu'elle sentait que quelqu'un n'était pas bien, et qui malgré toutes les horreurs dont elle avait été témoin, continuait d'esquisser des grands sourires sincères et optimistes à la moindre occasion.

Prue... Une _espionne. _

« Je n'étais pas vraiment là pour ça. » dit-il finalement avec un légèreté qu'il était vraiment loin de ressentir. « Mais je suis ravi de voir que tu as réussi à garder ce secret pendant presque cinq ans. C'est à se demander ce que tu caches d'autre. »

« Tu es celui qui me connait le plus, Wy. » lança Chris en haussant vaguement les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas si ça signifie grand chose aujourd'hui, en toute honnêteté. » rétorqua-t-il, plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Chris se mordit la lèvres, l'air presque embarrassé. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, fixant un point quelconque derrière l'épaule de Wyatt.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. » marmonna-t-il finalement. « Je ne le pensais pas. »

« Si, tu le pensais. » le contredit Wyatt, le visage fermé.

Son frère ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais ce n'est qu'un faible soupir qui s'échappa en fin de compte de sa gorge, admettant beaucoup plus que tout un discours. Wyatt tenta vaguement de ne pas sentir la peine et la colère qui lui rongeaient l'estomac, mais c'était plutôt difficile. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qu'il avait toujours prise pour acquise, dont il n'avait jamais, même dans leurs pires moments, douté de son amour pour lui. Et maintenant...

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Wyatt Halliwell. » bougonna alors Chris, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. « Le fait que je... Le fait que je sois persuadé que tu n'es pas... Tu _es _mon frère, » souffla-t-il en posant une main sur le genou de Wyatt. « Seulement je ne peux pas croire que tout ça était sensé arrivé... de la manière dont s'est arrivé. Je ne peux juste pas croire que mon frère ait pu faire toutes ces choses là... qu'il ait pu me _torturer, _sans qu'il y ait une explication derrière tout ça. Je veux te _sauver _parce que l'alternative me fait frémir d'horreur, parce que, comme tu l'as si bien dit, même si tu es un tyran maléfique, tu restes mon imbécile, impulsif et terriblement têtu de grand frère. »

Wyatt cligna lentement des yeux.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ce fut seulement quand Chris lui lança un regard abasourdi qu'il comprit que c'était lui qui venait de parler. Un instant médusé par sa propre admission, il songea à s'enfuir très loin de son frère parce que, sérieusement, _est-ce qu'il venait de _s'excuser ? Avant de décider qu'il avait déjà bien trop creusé sa propre tombe pour s'arrêter maintenant, avant même de s'y être allongé dedans.

« Je suis _pas _désolé pour la façon dont je dirige le monde. » explicita-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil entendu. « La plupart des sorciers sont contents, la plupart des autres humains ont quasiment oublié comment c'était avant et s'en fichent éperdument, et les démons sont, dans leur majeur partie, idiots mais obéissants. S'il n'y avait pas cette stupide résistance, je serais parfaitement capable d'améliorer les villes comme je veux mais en attendant, c'est difficilement _ma _faute si elles ressemblent à des champs de guerre. » Son frère parut prêt à protester mais il leva la main pour l'interrompre avant qu'il ne parle, décidé à terminé son petit discours. « Mais je _suis _désolé pour... Pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je suis désolé, Chris. »

Ce fut seulement parce que leur esprits étaient toujours liés, sans aucune barrière pour protéger leur pensées, que Wyatt capta la réflexion fugace mais intense et pleine d'espoir qui traversa son frère : _Est-ce que j'ai déjà changé quelque chose ? _

Il fit des grands efforts pour ne pas laisser l'exaspération reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, sans véritables résultats.

« Tu n'as rien _changé _! » répondit-il en roulant des yeux. « Je suis moi, j'ai _toujours _été moi, mais j'ai fait des erreurs et je les regrette parce que je ne suis pas le _monstre _que tu persistes à imaginer ! »

Chris s'humidifia les lèvres.

_« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose de terriblement idiot et sentimental ? _» demanda-t-il mentalement.

_« Je pense que nous sommes déjà en plein moment sentimental. » _rétorqua Wyatt.

_« D'ordinaire, ces genre de moments ne finissent pas réellement sur une note joyeuse. »_

_« Et bien commençons une nouvelle tradition, si tu y tiens tellement ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas seuls, de toute façon. »_

Son petit frère sourit légèrement, se pencha en avant, et avant que Wyatt ai totalement compris ce qui arrivait, les bras de Chris étaient autour de son cou, et son visage niché contre sa clavicule. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à l'étreinte, songeant que c'était quand même la deuxième de la journée, ce qui était plus de câlins qu'ils n'en avaient échangés en quatre ans, et que c'était Chris qui l'avait initiée, alors qu'il avait été le premier à rompre la précédente.

Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un peu bipolaire ?

_« Regardez qui parle ! _» s'exclama Chris sans se détacher de lui.

_« Tu es incompréhensible, Christopher Halliwell. » _

_« Je te retourne le compliment. »_

« Combien de temps ce moment de paix va durer, exactement ? » finit-il par demander à voix haute.

« Jusqu'à que tu décides que je suis une menace trop grande pour être gardé en vie, j'imagine. » répondit calmement son frère.

La bouche de Wyatt le trahit alors une nouvelle fois.

« Et si à la place je décidais de t'aider ? »

Chris se détacha de lui et lui adressa un regard purement suspicieux.

« M'aider ? » répéta-t-il sans pouvoir cacher la note d'incrédulité dans sa voix. « Wyatt, tu _es _au courant que tu es sensé être le maître du monde revenu dans le passé uniquement pour se débarrasser d'un élément dangereux de la résistance et accessoirement ton petit frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un élément dangereux ? » ironisa Wyatt « Je suis revenu _uniquement _parce que tu es mon petit frère. Si tu n'étais qu'un élément dangereux, j'aurais envoyé un démon, c'est tout. »

Chris roula des yeux.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es entrain de me proposer de m'aider pour quelque chose que tu ne penses même pas qui _existe. _Où est le piège ? »

Wyatt observa son frère pendant une longue minute, débattant plus clairement ce qu'il avait proposé sans même réfléchir dans un coin de son esprit. _Où est le piège ? _Demandait Chris. À ses yeux, il n'y en avait pas, pas réellement, mais il _pouvait _tourner ça à son avantage. Il était persuadé que la quête de Chris dans le passé était inutile et se révèlerait infructueuse, qu'il aide ou pas. Mais s'il restait et qu'il aidait _quand même... _

« Voilà le marché : » déclara-t-il posément en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas revenu à cette époque précise dans le passé pour rien. J'imagine aussi que tu as un temps limite pour trouver le supposé démon qui aurait fait de moi un 'méchant'. Disons que je t'aide à traquer le dit démon. À la fin de ton échéance, nous retournerons dans le futur, ensemble. Si celui-ci est devenu ce que tu voulais et bien, soit, tu auras eu raison. En revanche, s'il est resté _notre _futur, tu acceptes que j'avais raison, et tu... Tu reviens à la maison. Pour de bon. »

La beauté de ce marché était que Chris était, quand à lui, persuadé que le démon existait. Il n'hésita qu'un instant.

« D'accord. » approuva-t-il donc rapidement.

« Je demanderais un pacte de sang, tu t'en rends bien compte. » précisa Wyatt.

« D'accord. » accepta de nouveau Chris facilement.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent pendant que chacun des frères réalisaient le bond en avant qu'ils venaient de faire avant que Wyatt ne reprenne, un sourire soudainement bien plus léger aux lèvres :

« Est-ce qu'on va de nouveau s'enlacer ? »

« Je pense que ça serait abuser le côté sentimental de la chose. » rétorqua son frère, les yeux amusés. « On a eu notre quota pour la journée, non ? »

_« Chris ? Wyatt ? Est-ce que hum... On pourrait vous voir ? Pour... Parler, et tout ça ? » _

La voix de Paige les surprit tous les deux. Chris pâlit, et Wyatt grimaça.

« Visiblement, pas encore. » souffla-t-il. « Allez, Chris. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous pourrons traquer le démon qui a fait de moi un _tyran maléfique _et retourner ensuite dans ton beau futur tout rose ! »

* * *

><p>« Nous sommes des parfaites idiotes. » répéta Paige pour la troisième fois consécutive en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de son café.<p>

« Paige... » gronda doucement Phoebe en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Piper.

« Non, sérieusement. » insista la sorcière rousse. « Je veux dire, un type arrive du futur pour _sauver_ notre neveu alors qu'il est maléfique et a détruit sa vie, le dit neveu débarque pour le 'tuer' sauf qu'ils passent plus leur temps à se chamailler comme des enfants et on n'envisage même pas, rien qu'une seconde, qu'il puisse y avoir _plus _que de l'amitié entre eux ? Sans compter tous les _indices _qu'ils ont laissés, volontairement ou non ! Nous sommes des _idiotes. _» réitéra-t-elle avec conviction, l'air sincèrement agacée par sa propre stupidité.

« _Paige.. _»

« Le pire, c'est sans doute hier. Chris était en train de disparaître, Phoebe, et Wyatt demande où sont _Piper et Léo. _Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui peux être plus évident que ça ? Il voulait... »

Piper vit le moment même où Paige réalisa ce qu'elle était entrain de dire. Sa jeune sœur rougit, lui jetant un regard embarrassé et désolé à la fois, et plongea la tête dans son café, tandis que Phoebe soupirait, passant furtivement sa main dans ses cheveux, un geste habituel qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à perdre malgré sa nouvelle coupe.

« Est-ce que tu vas finir par parler, Piper ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Dans un coin lointain de son esprit, Piper savait que ses sœurs étaient inquiètes de son comportement. Depuis la disparition de ses fils (_ses fils)_, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Sa réaction instinctive avait été de descendre dans la cuisine. La cuisine avait toujours été son domaine, après tout, la cuisine était familière, sécurisante, et aucun fils du futur ne s'y cachait en la fixant avec un air pétrifié d'horreur. Elle avait préparé du café, très noir, pour Paige (Chris aussi aimait le café bien noir. Paige et lui étaient les seuls) et fait chauffer de l'eau pour que Phoebe puisse boire une infusion (Phoebe aimait boire une infusion après un choc. Elle en avait bu pendant des semaines après la mort de Prue. Après la mort de Cole aussi.). Puis, mécaniquement, elle s'était mise à faire des cookies (Elle avait entendu Wyatt dire à Chris, quand il était sous son contrôle, que les cookies étaient ce qui lui manquait le plus – aucun de ses _cuisiniers _ne les faisaient apparemment aussi bien qu'elle.)

Piper ne pouvait pas parler, cependant, parce que ce serait admettre à ses sœurs qu'inconsciemment, elle savait depuis l'apparition de Wyatt que Chris était bien plus important pour la famille Halliwell qu'elle ne l'avait cru pendant presque un an. Ce serait admettre qu'elle avait refusé de songer à la possibilité qu'il y avait une raison concrète pour laquelle elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter tellement de ce que Wyatt pourrait faire à Chris, et pourquoi elle avait les mêmes réactions instinctives avec le jeune homme brun qu'avec son fils ainé – elle lui avait pardonné tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant après l'histoire du cavalier-sans-tête et enfouit au fond d'elle sa culpabilité, la remplaçant par une anxiété permanente pour son bien-être.

Elle cassa brutalement la tablette de chocolat en morceau, sans y trouver aucun soulagement. Ses sœurs la regardaient en silence, et Piper mourrait d'envie qu'elles la laissent seule, tout en souhaitant qu'elles se mettent à parler de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait chasser, désormais, le flot de pensées qui l'assaillaient en bataille : Chris avait les yeux de Prue, ainsi que son caractère, même s'il tenait sans doute son sarcasme de Paige. Chris était son fils. Elle était enceinte. Elle était enceinte de Chris, et Léo n'était plus là. Chris détestait Léo, presque plus que Wyatt. Wyatt avait essayé de tuer son petit frère. Wyatt avait essayé de _contrôler mentalement _son petit frère. Wyatt était maléfique, et Chris était névrosé et _oh seigneur elle était la mère la plus horrible du monde et... _

Un sanglot lui échappa malgré elle.

« Piper ? » murmura Phoebe en lui attrapant la main. « Piper, chérie, il faut que tu parles... ça te fera du bien... »

« Je suis enceinte. » réussit-elle à articuler, sans relever les yeux de sa préparation.

« On avait plus ou moins deviné... » souffla Paige avec un sourire hésitant en lui tapotant le bras.

Phoebe la fusilla du regard mais Piper se sentit soulagée par le comportement de sa sœur. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec ce qui était familier, et ce genre de remarques étaient tellement _familières, _et bientôt Paige rajouterait quelque chose comme : « Donc toi et Léo, hier soir... Quand est-ce que vous avez trouvé le temps de faire ça, madame, hum ? »

Malheureusement, la sorcière ne rajouta rien, et Piper se mordit les lèvres, plissant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes (elle pleurait bien trop, ces derniers jours) et se décida à sortir une plaque de cuisson pour ses cookies.

Les cookies étaient une valeur sure.

« On devrait peut-être les rappeler ? » proposa Paige, hésitante.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils viennent... Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'on leur _dira. _» avoua Phoebe.

« Que nous sommes des idiotes ? »

Phoebe roula des yeux.

« Honnêtement, je pense qu'ils savent ça depuis un moment ! »

« On devrait appeler Léo, alors, non ? »

« _Non. _» déclara Piper impérieusement, relevant la tête brusquement. « On ne dit _rien _à Léo. »

Phoebe et Paige échangèrent un regard incertain mais ne pressèrent pas le sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, alors ? » demanda Phoebe doucement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » admit-elle à voix basse. « Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai _aucune idée _de ce que je pourrais bien faire. M'excuser de ne pas l'avoir reconnu ? M'excuser de tout ce que je lui ai dit ? M'excuser d'être une mère terri... »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, son esprit la ramenant deux semaines en arrière, dans cette même cuisine, en train de s'excuser, déjà, à propos de cela. Elle revit avec netteté, comme s'il était encore en face d'elle, les prunelles vertes passionnées de Chris alors qu'il la réconfortait : _« Tu vas être... tu es une merveilleuse mère. Si Wyatt est devenu... ce qu'il est devenu, ce n'est absolument pas ta faute. Il... Il t'adore. Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu es la seule qu'il écoute depuis qu'il est ici ? La seule à qui il cherche à... faire plaisir ? Tu comptes plus que tout, à ses yeux. »_

Il ne parlait pas de Wyatt.

« Il ne parlait pas de Wyatt... » répéta-t-elle à voix haute, faiblement.

Une bouffée de tendresse inattendue la traversa. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de ressentir autant d'amour pour un garçon qu'elle avait tellement détesté quand il était entré dans leurs vies. Une part d'elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'agir en mère simplement parce que l'identité de Chris n'était plus un secret. Une autre lui criait qu'elle avait déjà commencé à se comporter comme une mère _avant _de savoir (du moins, consciemment) et que Chris était son _fils _et que ses deux garçons avaient de sérieuses explications à lui offrir.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air.

La question était de savoir comment Chris allait se comporter _lui. _

Il n'avait certainement aucune raison d'agir comme son fils, n'est-ce pas ?

« Hum, Piper ? » lança Paige en passant soudainement sa main devant ses yeux.

« Appelle-les donc. » dit-elle sans réfléchir.

« OK. » accepta sa sœur après un nouveau regard pour Phoebe.

Une très longue minute s'écoula, où Piper s'imagina tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire. Elle tenta vaguement d'assembler dans son esprit une série de phrases qui ne feraient ni pompeuses, ni anxieuses, ni colériques, ni _trop _affectueuses, au cas où son affection ne serait pas la bienvenue. Puis des lumières plus sombres que d'ordinaire apparurent près du frigidaire, et soudain, Chris et Wyatt étaient là, plus proches que jamais, la main de Wyatt posée sur le coude de son jeune frère, celui-ci survolant d'un regard prudent les trois sœurs avant de le fixer sur Piper.

Piper ouvrit donc la bouche, et c'est alors que son beau discours s'effaça, ne laissant à sa place qu'un immense trou noir.

* * *

><p>Léo fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaître Gidéon et Sigmund au beau milieu de la large pièce où le conseil des fondateurs venaient de se réunir. C'était plutôt rare de voir les deux fondateurs venir ici en même temps – ils préféraient habituellement que l'un d'entre-eux reste à l'école. L'affaire devait être vraiment importante. Il se redressa inconsciemment, chassant de ses pensées les sœurs. Tout ne pouvait pas être <em>tout le temps <em>à propos d'elles, après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Gidéon s'inclina brièvement devant Michael, le chef du conseil, qui répondit par un hochement de tête amical.

« Que t'amène ici, mon ami ? » demanda-t-il. « Un problème à l'école ? »

« Non, non, l'école se porte à merveille. » sourit brièvement Gidéon (Léo savait que l'École de Magie était sans conteste la plus grande fierté de Gidéon, et il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour être heureux que son établissement marche aussi bien). « Je suis venu soulever de nouveau le sujet délicat qu'est Wyatt Halliwell, j'en ai peur. »

Léo sentit son estomac se tordre légèrement, tandis que les autres fondateurs lui jetaient soudainement des regards peu discrets. Il serra les poings, cachés sous sa longue toge, et garda un air aussi calme que possible. Il n'était pas un père, ici, et il parlerait de Wyatt aussi neutralement qu'il en était capable.

« Ah, oui. » acquiesça Michael doucement. « Le jeune Halliwell revenu du futur. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était réapparut sans avoir commis l'irréparable envers Christopher ? »

« C'est cela. » approuva Gidéon. « Christopher est toujours en vie, ce qui est une excellente nouvelle, mais je crains que ça n'efface pas le danger que Wyatt représente tant qu'il se trouve ici. »

« Il est évident qu'il n'est pas raisonnable de laisser La Source se balader dans notre temps quand nous pouvons y remédier. » souffla Jensen, à la droite de Léo.

« On aurait du le renvoyer à la seconde même où l'on a su qu'il était là. » lança Odin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Il ne faut pas oublier que même si on le renvoie dans le futur, rien ne peut l'empêcher de revenir immédiatement. » déclara Sandra.

« Est-ce que nous n'avons pas déjà eu cette conversation ? » intervint Léo dans un soupir. « Wyatt est revenu pour Chris. Si nous les renvoyons ensemble, alors le problème sera réglé. »

« Mais est-ce que nous n'enverrons pas un innocent vers sa mort ? » protesta Sandra, l'air mitigée.

« Si je peux me permettre, ma chère Sandra, » répondit Gidéon gentiment, « Wyatt Halliwell a eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de tuer Christopher, et il n'a pourtant encore rien fait qui ne soit dangereux pour sa vie. Comme Léo en a témoigné, il semble être... proche de ce jeune homme. »

« Avec tout le respect que je dois à Léo, il ne peut pas être objectif dans cette affaire. » fit remarquer Jensen. « Il verra forcément le meilleur dans son fils. »

_Je suis là ! _Pensa Léo, agacé, mais il garda la bouche fermée, décidant qu'il n'aiderait pas sa cause s'il commençait à protester. Jensen n'avait pas totalement tort non plus. Il ne pouvait admettre que son fils soit au delà de toute rédemption. Le fait que pour une raison étrange il soit si proche de Chris était une preuve qu'il n'était pas encore totalement perdu, et Léo était prêt à s'accrocher à ça, peu importe ses sentiments personnels concernant le nouvel Être de Lumière des sœurs.

« Dans ces cas-là, permettez-moi de poser mon propre témoignage. » parla alors Sigmund pour la première fois. « J'ai vu la façon dont ces deux garçons se comportaient l'un avec l'autre. Il existe une affection certaine entre eux, bien que peu compréhensible en vue de leurs opinions respectives, et je ne pense pas que Christopher court un réel danger de mort. »

« C'est également mon sentiment. » confirma Gidéon.

« Bien. » déclara Michael. « Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait qu'il est impératif que Wyatt et Chris retournent dans leur propre temps ? » (comme les autres fondateurs restaient silencieux, il hocha la tête et reprit :) « Très bien, je ne crois pas que le jeune Halliwell puisse accéder à notre sanctuaire et je ne serais pas celui qui l'y invitera. Je propose donc qu'un comité descende sur Terre et procède à leur renvoi au plus vite. »

« L'enfant est déjà terriblement puissant. » informa Odin. « Combien devrons-nous être pour nous charger de sa version adulte ? »

« Nous sommes des Êtres Supérieurs, Odin. » répliqua Michael, l'égo visiblement froissé. « Je pensais à une dizaine d'entre-nous. Dont toi, à vrai dire, ainsi que Sandra. »

Léo n'osa pas demander ce qu'il en était de lui. Il était parti depuis si peu de temps et pourtant le Manoir, Piper et son fils lui manquaient déjà atrocement. Il doutait cependant que cela soit un argument en sa faveur pour qu'il fasse parti du comité. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Michael lui lança un regard à la fois ferme et compatissant.

« Léo, je suis désolé mais il vaut mieux que tu restes à l'écart de cette affaire-ci. Jensen a raison, tu ne peux pas être objectif. »

Léo savait que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance mais il ne put s'empêcher de tenter sa chance :

« Il serait pourtant préférable qu'ils soient confrontés à un visage familier. Wyatt ne semble pas éprouvé un grand amour pour nous autres. »

Il garda pour lui le fait qu'il n'avait clairement pas beaucoup d'amour pour lui non plus. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires.

« Léo n'a pas tort. » fit remarquer Sandra.

« Gidéon n'a qu'à venir avec nous. » proposa Odin en haussant les épaules. « Les sœurs l'apprécient, non ? »

Gidéon jeta un coup d'œil à Léo, et Léo s'efforça de sourire en hochant doucement la tête. Odin avait raison, il savait que les sœurs appréciaient le directeur de l'école bien plus que le reste des fondateurs, et Léo lui-même avait une confiance immense en lui. Il n'aurait pas de meilleur représentant.

« Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle je refuserais de me joindre au comité. » accepta gracieusement Gidéon.

« Alors tout est réglé. » conclut Michael. « Odin, Sandra et Gidéon, choisissez donc les personnes qui vous accompagneront dans votre mission, et descendez immédiatement. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison pour retarder l'affaire. »


	14. Chapter 14

**NdA : **Okay. Vous avez tous le droit de me détester à vie pour être restée plus de quatre mois silencieuse et sans aucun chapitre à vous offrir. J'espère cela dit que vous n'avez pas totalement oublié cette fiction, et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.. J'aurais mis du temps mais... Je pense qu'il est bien. J'espère, en tout cas, qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

**Avertissement : **Wyatt.

**Précédemment : **Les soeurs (et en particulier Piper) réfléchissent et parlent de ce qu'elles viennent d'apprendre - la vraie identité de Chris. Chris et Wyatt, pendant ce temps là, parlent sentiments avant d'arriver à une sorte d'entendement entre eux, quant aux Fondateurs, ils sont bien décidés à renvoyer les deux garçons dans leur temps, et envointe un groupe entier s'occuper de nos deux sorciers préférés.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 <strong>

_L'éclat de la vérité._

* * *

><p>Pendant un bref instant, Piper donna l'impression d'avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, et elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Puis elle cligna des yeux et soudain, c'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus <em>s'arrêter <em>de parler :

« Chris ! Wyatt ! J'ai fait des cookies ! Vous aimez les cookies, j'espère ! Wyatt... Le petit Wyatt, mon bébé, enfin, pas que j'ai oublié que tu es mon fils, Wyatt, mais bref, bébé Wyatt aime les cookies. Je ne t'ai jamais vu manger des cookies, Chris, mais tout le monde aime les cookies, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pouvais _pas _me tromper, avec les cookies... Surtout si vous êtes mes fils. Hum. Oui. Mes fils. Vous êtes mes fils. Tous les deux. Et je suis _persuadée _que vous aimez les cookies. Est-ce que vous voulez... »

Chris, médusé, perdit le fil du discours incohérent de sa mère. Jamais, _jamais _il ne l'avait vue comme ça. Il jeta une œillade paniqué à ses tantes, espérant qu'elles auraient une explication à lui donner, mais Phoebe et Paige fixaient Piper la bouche grande ouverte, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait leur sœur.

_« Bravo, Chris, » _lança Wyatt dans son esprit, à la fois amusé et quelque peu inquiet. _« Tu as réussi à rendre notre mère complètement dingue avant même d'être né. Notre enfance risque d'être intéressante, dans ton nouveau futur... »_

_« Qu'est-ce que... » _balbutia-t-il à l'intention de son frère. _« Est-ce que je suis sensé faire quelque chose ? »_

_« N'ouvres pas la bouche, » _lui conseilla Wyatt, lui riant mentalement au nez. _« Tu serais capable de faire exactement comme elle et dire la première absurdité qui te passe par la tête. »_

_« Ce n'est pas _drôle ! _» _protesta-t-il.

_« Si, terriblement. _» le contredit son frère.

Le jeune homme blond décida pourtant qu'il était apparemment temps de faire quelque chose puisqu'il s'éloigna de Chris et s'approcha tranquillement de Piper comme s'il était sur le point d'attraper un animal sauvage. Il posa très calmement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui se tendit visiblement pendant une seconde ou deux avant de pousser un soupir.

« Tout ceci est ridicule. » déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Je suis ravi que tu sois d'accord. » sourit Wyatt. « Le moment de folie est passé ? »

« Je crois que oui. J'avais prévu un discours bien plus sensé dans ma tête, je le jure. »

« J'en suis convaincu. » acquiesça sagement le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de ta propre mère, Wyatt Halliwell ? » demanda suspicieusement Piper en se retournant vers lui.

Wyatt lui adressa son plus beau sourire innocent et le cœur de Chris se serra. La scène était parfaite, et totalement incongrue et bizarre et _impossible. _Aussi facile qu'il aurait été de voir sa mère et son frère en train de se chamailler chaleureusement dans la cuisine, comme c'était arrivé si souvent, Chris lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son frère était la Source du Mal et que sa mère était _morte _et que tout cela n'était qu'une belle illusion qui ferait encore plus mal s'il s'autorisait à y croire.

_« Arrête ça. » _lui ordonna Wyatt, soudain beaucoup plus froid. _« Profite, d'accord ? Tu peux essayer de te convaincre tant que tu veux du contraire, mais plus jeune ou pas, elle reste Piper Halliwell et maintenant elle est _enceinte _de toi. C'est ta mère. C'est maman, et pour l'instant, elle est _vivante. _»_

Chris prit une large inspiration sans répondre. Évidemment, il n'avait pas songé que toutes les têtes se tourneraient naturellement vers lui. Étrange. Il était beaucoup plus doué, d'ordinaire, pour prévoir les réactions des gens. Il retint à peine une grimace. Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Piper et... Oui, c'était les yeux de sa mère. Plus hésitants, peut-être, mais définitivement affectueux et déterminés.

Il repoussa violemment la boule qui cherchait à s'installer dans sa gorge.

« Nous devrions sans doute parler un peu, Chris, tu ne penses pas ? » demanda-t-elle finalement doucement.

« Je... » commença-t-il sans savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, la voix rauque.

_Non, _criait son cœur. _Non, je ne veux pas, pas encore, ce sera trop dur plus tard, non, non... _Et pourtant, en même temps...

« Oui. » finit-il par marmonner. « Je suppose que oui. »

Piper lui adressa un sourire puis se tourna vers ses sœurs.

« Hors de ma cuisine, toutes les deux. » ordonna-t-elle fermement en faisant un geste large avec ses mains pour les inciter à obéir le plus vite possible.

Évidemment, Phoebe et Paige parurent effrontées à l'idée d'être expulsées de la conversation. Paige ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Piper les darda de son regard le plus imposant et Phoebe attrapa la main de sa jeune sœur en se raclant la gorge, se décidant à suivre – sagement – l'ordre qui leur avait été donné. Chris, quand à lui, jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Wyatt.

_« Tu plaisantes ? » _s'offusqua immédiatement son frère.

_« C'est toi qui voulait que j'accepte la situation telle qu'elle est et que je parle à maman il n'y a pas deux minutes de cela. » _fit-il remarquer avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ! »_

_« Wy... s'il-te-plait... »_

Wyatt soupira en roulant des yeux, l'air très peu ému par le ton suppliant qu'avait employé Chris. Cependant, après un nouveau regard vers Piper – qui s'était désormais tournée vers lui maintenant que Phoebe et Paige étaient parties – il haussa les épaules en signe de soumission.

_« Juste pour ton information, maman est bien plus douée que toi pour convaincre les gens _» marmonna-t-il dans l'esprit de Chris en passant à coté de lui.

_« Tu parles. Tu dis ça simplement parce que Piper Halliwell est la seule personne au monde qui te terrifie. » _rétorqua-t-il sans cacher la moquerie dans sa voix.

Wyatt le frappa dans l'épaule avant de partir dans la même direction que leurs tantes. Chris eu d'abord envie de sourire avant de se rappeler qu'il était maintenant seul dans la cuisine avec la dites-Piper Halliwell, et qu'il pouvait se moquer de Wyatt autant qu'il le voulait, il était tout aussi terrifié par elle que son frère. Il supposait que c'était la prérogative des mères.

Il se racla la gorge et releva des yeux hésitants vers elle.

« Donc... Jusqu'à quel point tu es en colère, exactement ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Piper cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, visiblement prise de court par sa question.

« En colère ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Je t'ai menti. » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Encore. » rajouta-t-il malgré lui avant de se mordre la lèvre en se traitant d'imbécile. Est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait quasiment pas dit la vérité depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le passé tant qu'il n'y avait pas été absolument forcé ?

Un éclat de compréhension traversa les yeux bruns de la jeune femme, et elle parut songeuse pendant un moment. Finalement, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et un pli déterminé apparut sur son front.

« Assis-toi, Chris. »

Chris s'assit automatiquement, ce qui fit naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Piper, à la fois incrédule et amusé, avant qu'elle ne redevienne complètement sérieuse.

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes avant que j'ai fini de parler, d'accord ? » commença-t-elle calmement. « Je ne suis pas en colère, Chris. Tout du moins, je ne suis pas en colère contre _toi. _Je suis confuse à l'idée que tu ais cru nécessaire de nous – de _me _cacher ton identité avec tant d'ardeur, oui. Je suis frustrée contre moi-même pour avoir préféré ne rien voir alors que c'était tellement _évident. _Je suis... »

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer, le regard hésitant mais terriblement tendre.

« Je suis heureuse, Chris, parce que j'ai découvert que j'allais avoir un autre enfant aujourd'hui. » déclara-t-elle doucement.

Chris se tendit presque involontairement, deux instincts contraires se battant furieusement dans son esprit – fuir très loin du Manoir et de cette femme qu'il adorait plus que tout au monde, ou bien se lever, la serrer dans ses bras, et ne plus jamais bouger de là. Piper du apercevoir le conflit dans son regard parce qu'elle s'approcha de lui lentement et tendit presque timidement la main vers lui, lui laissant largement assez de temps pour se dérober s'il le voulait. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, et les doigts de sa mère effleurèrent sa joue avec douceur. Il ferma les paupières, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait désespérément envie de pencher la tête pour faire durer le contact.

« J'ai su que je m'étais trompée sur toi à l'instant où Wyatt est apparu. » murmura Piper. « Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de découvrir ce qu'il était devenu, la façon dont vous agissiez l'un envers l'autre ou autre chose, mais... Ça fait deux semaines que je m'inquiète sans cesse pour toi de la même façon que je m'inquiète pour Wyatt – le bébé et l'adulte. Je ne vais pas m'excuser, Chris, parce que je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veux de toute façon, et je n'attends pas d'excuses en retour. Nous avons tous les deux été malhonnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Je propose que nous changions ça. »

Chris inspira lentement en rouvrit les yeux. La main de Piper était de nouveau baissée.

« Je ne pourrais toujours pas te dire tout ce que tu voudrais potentiellement savoir à propos du futur. » ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Piper roula des yeux.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Tu es bien trop têtu pour ton propre bien. »

« C'est de famille. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Ne fais pas trop le malin, jeune homme. Je _peux _te punir, maintenant. J'ai officiellement le droit. »

Elle posa un bref instant sa main sur son ventre.

« J'ai vingt-deux ans. Je pense que j'ai passé l'âge d'être puni. » dit-il.

« Ha ! Ne tente pas le diable. » gronda-t-elle.

Ses yeux pétillaient, et il se rendit compte qu'un poids semblait s'être envolé de ses propre épaules. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il pouvait profiter de sa mère tant qu'il le pouvait. Il déglutit péniblement et riva un regard incertain sur elle.

« Merci maman. » souffla-t-il, la gorge sèche et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Piper lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, comme s'il venait de lui offrir l'un des plus beaux cadeaux du monde, et il ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement et détourner les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il avait envie de dire plus, bien sur. Il voulait lui dire _Je t'aime _et _Tu me manques tellement _et _Par pitié, ne soit pas au Manoir le seize novembre 2018, restes en vie, pitié. _Il resta silencieux, cependant, les mots restant coincés dans sa bouche, brulant ses lèvres mais incapable de sortir. Il ne pouvait pas changer le cours des choses, même s'il en mourait d'envie, et il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait oublié comment exprimer proprement ses sentiments envers une personne chère à ses yeux.

La main de Piper se glissa sous son menton, le forçant à relever la tête vers elle.

« Tu me rappelles Prue. » dit-elle simplement.

Il eu un vague instant d'hésitation – Prue ? Comment savait-elle pour... - avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle parlait bien évidemment de sa sœur et non pas de sa nièce dont elle n'avait aucun moyen de connaître l'existence. Il sourit, parce qu'il avait déjà entendu ça quand il était plus jeune, par sa grand-mère et par la fameuse sorcière elle-même.

« On me l'a déjà fait remarquer une ou deux fois. » répondit-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que Piper ne tape soudainement dans ses mains.

« Bon. Vais-je devoir rappeler à ton frère que te tuer est hors de question ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas. » déclara-t-il, plus ou moins sur de lui. « Nous avons fait... un pacte. »

« Quel genre de pacte ? »

Chris haussa les épaules.

« Le genre qui devrait m'éviter de mourir de ses mains – et qui devrait faire en sorte qu'il m'aide à trouver qui l'a rendu mauvais. »

Piper fronça les sourcils.

« Mais je croyais... » commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un bruit sourd retentit brusquement dans le Manoir, suivit par la voix lourde et paniquée de Phoebe :

« Piper ! Chris ! Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de vous ici ! »

* * *

><p>Wyatt cacha facilement son sourire en découvrant que ses tantes se tenaient toutes les deux près de la porte de la cuisine, prêtes à écouter tout ce qui allait se dire à l'intérieur. Il haussa en revanche un sourcil en croisant leur regards, et elles lui répondirent par des sourires penauds.<p>

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux de ne pas rester là. » conseilla-t-il. « Je ne me risquerais pas à affronter la colère de Chris _et _de maman, si j'étais vous. »

« Mais il y a tellement de questions sans réponses ! » protesta Paige. « C'est une chose de savoir que nous avons un second neveu, s'en ai une autre de savoir pourquoi tout ce mystère. _Tu _n'as pas cherché à nous cacher ton identité _du tout. _»

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué avant, Tante Paige, Chris et moi avons des comportements et des idées bien différentes. » répondit Wyatt en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Un éclat songeur traversa le regard de Phoebe, mais c'est le sourire satisfait et rusé de Paige qui le mit sur ses gardes. Il eu soudainement l'impression intense d'être tombé dans un piège.

« Donc _tu _ne serais pas contre nous parler un peu plus du futur et de ton frère ? » lança la sorcière rousse avec un ton innocent qui n'aurait trompé personne.

Wyatt roula des yeux, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine avant d'hausser les épaules. Chris ne serait sans doute pas content mais honnêtement, il y avait de nombreuses choses que les sœurs pouvaient connaître sur le futur qui ne changeraient pas le cours essentiel des évènements. Bien sur, Wyatt était tenté de changer certains évènements – les morts de tous les membres de sa famille, par exemple – mais... C'était arrivé pour une raison. Aussi douloureux que chacune des pertes avait été, c'était ce qui l'avait mené à prendre contrôle de sa vie, ses pouvoirs et le monde. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait bien l'intention de garder, malgré les convictions dépassées de Chris.

« Je peux répondre à certaines questions, assurément. » lâcha-t-il finalement avec désinvolture. « Mais il y a tout de même des choses que je ne peux _pas _révéler. »

Paige lui adressa un sourire ravi.

« Allons dans le salon. » proposa Phoebe, qui n'avait pas l'air tant moins heureuse que plus calme que sa sœur. « Nous ne voudrions pas que Chris ai une crise cardiaque en réalisant de quoi nous parlons. »

Wyatt s'affala dans son fauteuil préféré dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans la pièce, tandis que Paige et Phoebe s'installaient toutes les deux sur le canapé. Il secoua la tête en voyant leur regards excités et impatients.

« Je ne vous dirais _pas _si vous allez vous marier ou avoir des enfants, j'espère que vous en êtes conscientes. » déclara-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que l'on profiterait d'un moment comme celui-ci pour quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un mari et des enfants ? » lança Paige en roulant des yeux.

« Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de savoir... » marmonna Phoebe.

Paige lui frappa gentiment le bras avant de river un regard curieux et mortellement sérieux sur Wyatt.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu la Source ? » demanda-t-elle.

Phoebe se figea à côté d'elle et lui jeta un regard à la fois incrédule et réprobateur, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa sœur puisse poser _cette _question. Aucune des trois sœurs n'avaient vraiment abordé le sujet auparavant – c'était implicitement tabou – ce que Wyatt trouvait profondément ridicule, puisqu'il n'avait personnellement rien à cacher à propos de _ça. _Il aurait du se douter que Paige finirait par l'interroger cela dit – c'était tellement typique d'elle.

« Pour protéger ma famille. » répondit-il avec simplicité en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

« Et quand, exactement, as-tu décidé que c'était une _bonne idée _? »

Wyatt plissa les yeux, ne manquant pas son ton circonspect et dérisoire.

« Quand il est devenu évident que le Pouvoir des Trois n'était plus suffisant. » répliqua-t-il froidement.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard, sourcils froncés. Wyatt serra les dents. C'était déjà bien trop en dire, sans doute, mais il ne pouvait permettre à Paige d'être aussi _inconsciente _des dangers autour d'eux. Dans le futur, Paige avait été la dernière à mourir – avant cela elle avait perdu ses filles, son mari, et ses sœurs. Loin de la sorcière pimpante et dynamique qu'elle était aujourd'hui, elle n'avait été, même avant sa mort, plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, déprimée et cynique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa tante, si elle avait vécu assez longtemps pour le voir accéder à la tête du monde souterrain, aurait parfaitement compris ses raisons.

« Est-ce que Chris a toujours été aussi... secret ? » demanda finalement Phoebe, changeant peu subtilement de sujet.

« Il a toujours été bon pour garder les secrets. » sourit Wyatt. « Sauf avec maman. Il était parfaitement incapable de mentir à maman. »

Ça n'avait pas été des plus pratiques quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils avaient (encore une fois) fait quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient _pas _du faire. À défaut de mentir, cependant, Chris avait toujours été un excellent manipulateur, et il savait parfaitement user de ses grands yeux verts et ses sourires innocents pour attendrir leur mère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que _tu _ne nous as pas dit qui il était ? » demanda Paige.

« Voyons, Tante Paige, je respecte trop mon petit frère pour dévoiler ses secrets dans son dos. » répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

À vrai dire, même s'il respectait les raisons de son frère, il n'avait rien dit auparavant parce qu'il avait encore l'espoir que son plan marche, et que si les sœurs avaient été au courant de la véritable identité de Chris, elles ne l'auraient pas laissé l'approcher d'un mètre sans protection. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas ce que ses tantes voulaient entendre.

« C'est ça. » rétorqua Paige en levant les yeux au ciel. « Parce que tu le... »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement quand de nombreuses lumières bleues et blanches apparurent vers la télévision avant de laisser place à près d'une dizaine de fondateurs. Wyatt croisa les yeux glacés et ravis de l'actuel directeur de l'école de Magie – Gidéon - et se leva d'un bond, près à attaquer.

« À quoi nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » demanda Phoebe, l'air suspicieuse.

Un des fondateurs s'avança légèrement, jetant une œillade dédaigneuse à Wyatt avant de répondre :

« Nous sommes ici pour renvoyer dans leur temps Wyatt Halliwell et Christopher Perry. »

« Je ne pense que cela soit possible. » sourit froidement Wyatt.

« Le choix ne vous ai pas accordé. » rétorqua le fondateur avec mépris.

« Oh. Est-ce que vous comptez me _forcer _à faire quoi que ce soit ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils, faussement amusé.

« Si nécessaire. » répondit Gidéon en s'avançant à son tour.

Wyatt éclata d'un rire glacé.

« J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer ! » s'exclama-t-il en leur jetant un regard hostile.

Les fondateurs, dans un même mouvement silencieux, levèrent les mains dans sa direction. Wyatt ne s'embarrassa pas de gestes, et les envoya virevolter plus loin en clignant simplement des yeux. Les fondateurs pensaient-ils vraiment avoir la moindre _chance _face à lui ? Son cher père ne leur avait-il pas dit qu'il était le maître du _monde _dans le futur ? Sûrement ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour croire qu'ils existaient encore, n'est-ce pas ?

« Piper ! Chris ! Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de vous ici ! » entendit-il crier Phoebe.

Il n'y prêta pas attention. Les fondateurs se relevaient, l'air consterné et furieux à la fois. Wyatt leva ses bras.

* * *

><p>Chris et Piper échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que le jeune homme ne pose sa main sur son épaule pour les téléporter tous les deux.<p>

Dire que Piper fut surprise par ce qu'ils découvrirent dans le salon aurait été un euphémisme. Une dizaine de fondateurs se tenaient près de la télé – cassée – sans bouger, leur visages figés dans des expressions variant de la frustration à la colère la plus intense. Wyatt se tenait en face d'eux, grand et imposant, les mains tendues à l'extrême dans leur direction. La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers ses deux sœurs. Celles-ci paraissaient aussi immobiles que les fondateurs – même si elles n'étaient clairement pas sous l'emprise de Wyatt – et regardaient leur neveu avec un mélange de peur et de fascination.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Piper. « Wyatt ? »

Wyatt ne donna pas l'impression d'avoir entendu la question. Au même moment, ou presque, les fondateurs se libérèrent de son emprise, et n'eurent qu'à échanger un bref regard entre eux avant de se mettre à attaquer simultanément le jeune homme. Dix rayons puissants d'électricité finirent brusquement leur chemin sur le bouclier magenta de Wyatt. Celui-ci s'étendit immédiatement autour de Chris et des sœurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se _passe _? » répéta-t-elle.

« Les fondateurs veulent nous renvoyer dans le futur. » répondit Chris.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es télépathe, maintenant ? Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir... ? »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Wyatt tendit sa main gauche à l'arrière sans un mot, et Chris l'abandonna immédiatement pour rejoindre son frère, liant leurs doigts ensemble comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Le bouclier se raffermit et s'assombrit en même temps, absorbant avec une apparente facilité l'électricité des Fondateurs qui ne semblaient pas avoir envie de renoncer.

Pendant un moment, Piper oublia qu'elle avait elle-même des pouvoirs, trop occupée à observer ses deux fils travailler ensemble _littéralement _main dans la main. Chris était en train d'offrir volontairement ses pouvoirs à son frère déjà si terriblement puissant comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel... instinctif. Elle ne savait pas si c'était sensé la réjouir ou la terrifier. Ils combattaient les Fondateurs comme si c'était la chose la plus aisée du monde. Soudainement, elle comprit malgré elle pourquoi Wyatt avait tant désiré que Chris soit avec lui. Ensemble ils étaient...

Elle revint à ses esprits quand une balle d'énergie commença à se former lentement au bout des doigts de son fils ainé. Ses yeux s'agrandir d'horreur.

« Je peux les figer ! » s'exclama-t-elle précipitamment. « Pas besoin de tout ce cinéma je peux très bien les garder tranquille pendant que l'on trouve une solution ! »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas. » gronda Wyatt. « _J'ai _une solution ! »

Piper se tendit. La voix de Wyatt était bien plus grave que d'ordinaire et... résonnait, comme s'il y avait un écho. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Phoebe. La jeune femme était devenue blanche. Piper sentit sa gorge se nouer, parce que la réaction de sa sœur n'était qu'une confirmation de ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné – ce n'était pas Wyatt qui avait parlé, mais La Source.

L'attaque des Fondateurs s'arrêta subitement – et apparemment, pas de leur propre volonté. Le sombre bouclier se mit à crépiter d'électricité.

« Pour des Êtres Supérieurs, vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce que vous faites. » déclara Wyatt, la voix dangereusement douce. « Est-ce que vous pensiez réellement pouvoir vaincre _le Sorcier deux-fois béni _avec quelques pathétiques rayons bleus ? Vous êtes faibles et parfaitement inutiles à ce monde. Je vais me faire un plaisir de me débarrassez de vous une nouvelle fois ! »

Il leva la main, près à lancer sa balle d'énergie qui avait atteint une taille que Piper n'avait encore jamais vu jusqu'à là, quand Chris intervint ;

« Wyatt, _stop _! »

« Pas maintenant, Christopher. » siffla Wyatt.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans le présent ! » insista Chris. « Tu ne peux _pas _agir comme si tu étais le maître du monde ici, Wy ! Si tu les tues, ils s'en prendront à ta version bébé la prochaine fois ! »

Wyatt tourna la tête vers son frère et les deux garçons se regardèrent silencieusement pendant une longue minute, les visages durs et les mâchoires tendues. Piper jeta un coup d'œil aux Fondateurs, détachant avec difficulté ses yeux de ses fils pour quelques secondes. Ceux-ci s'étaient regroupés et murmuraient entre eux. Une peur soudaine et intense la traversa, et elle songea à son fils, au _petit _Wyatt, qui était en train de dormir tranquillement sans aucune idée de ce qui se passait en bas.

« Paige ! » appela-t-elle doucement.

Sa jeune sœur se tourna immédiatement vers elle.

« Vas voir Wyatt. » murmura-t-elle.

Heureusement pour elle, Paige comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulu dire et disparut sans attendre. Piper ne se détendit pas pas pour autant. Les versions adultes de ses enfants étaient toujours en train de se fixer l'un et l'autre, sans faire attention aux autres personnes autour d'eux – bien que le bouclier soit toujours en place. Piper se demanda si son pouvoir fonctionnerait – elle avait assumé que le bouclier de Wyatt était le même qui l'avait gardée prisonnière quand une série de démons et d'être des Ténèbres les avaient attaqués la dernière fois, mais si Paige avait pu se téléporter...

« Pense à maman. » souffla alors Chris, la faisant presque sursauter. « Est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'elle voit _ça _? »

_J'ai déjà vu l'essentiel, _songea Piper sarcastiquement.

Ce n'était pas vrai, cela dit, et elle s'en rendit compte une seconde plus tard, quand Wyatt tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle retint à peine un cri horrifié, sa main stoppant sa bouche juste à temps. Les yeux de Wyatt étaient complètement noirs. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, et ses jambes tremblèrent. _Elle savait. _Elle avait su depuis le début, intellectuellement, que Wyatt n'était _pas _innocent, loin de là. Il n'avait pas cherché à le cacher, et même Chris lui avait répété que malgré le fait qu'il ait l'air sympathique, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était _La Source du Mal. _

Mais c'était une chose de savoir, c'était une chose _d'entendre... _C'en était en autre de voir.

Wyatt cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, comme s'il était surpris par sa réaction, et le noir finit par disparaître, remplacé par ses iris bleues habituelles. Il fronça les sourcils un court instant, ses lèvres ne formant plus qu'une fine ligne comme si _il _était celui qui était déçu par Piper, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Chris, puis les Fondateurs.

« À trois. » dit-il calmement.

Sa voix était redevenue normale. Chris hocha la tête. Le bouclier disparut soudainement. Les Fondateurs relevèrent les yeux sur eux mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Wyatt leva les mains et ils explosèrent en un millier de petites lumières bleues et blanches. Chris fit à son tour un large geste avec son bras, et les lumières s'envolèrent au plafond avant de disparaître.

« Maintenant. » ordonna-t-il.

Wyatt renversa la tête en arrière, et se mit à réciter rapidement une longue formule en latin. Chris le rejoignit en cours de route, suivant le rythme avec aisance. À la seconde où ils s'arrêtèrent, une vague violette traversa le manoir, ébouriffant les cheveux de Piper et faisant tomber un vase dans le hall. Chris grimaça en lui jetant un regard d'excuse, et Wyatt s'affala brutalement dans un des fauteuils.

Paige apparut quelques secondes plus tard, le petit Wyatt dans les bras.

« Est-ce que vous avez senti ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Oh, et où sont passés les Fondateurs ? Tu ne les as pas _vraiment _tués Wyatt, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wyatt roula des yeux.

« Comme si ça aurait été une si grande perte. » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, exactement ? » demanda Phoebe, la voix étrangement faible.

« On a lancé un sort qui empêche tous fondateurs d'atteindre de nouveau le Manoir. » répondit Chris. « C'est provisoire, mais ça devrait être assez efficace pour tenir quelques semaines. »

Piper n'écouta pas le reste de son explication. Ses yeux voyageaient entre les deux Wyatt. Que s'était-il passé ? Se demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à son fils pour qu'il se transforme en un être si froid, intransigeant et... _maléfique ? _Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? _Avait-elle_ fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-elle seulement fait la moindre chose pour aider son petit garçon, ou était-elle désespérément restée aveugle face à un changement si drastique, comme elle l'avait été pour Chris ?

Elle s'approcha lentement de son fils adulte, en silence. Celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vague. Il avait l'air fatigué – évidemment, il venait d'utiliser un nombre considérable de pouvoir, et c'était toujours fatiguant, être surpuissant ou non. Il releva brusquement la tête quand elle s'arrêta près de lui. Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant un moment.

Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire – elle n'était pas... Elle ne savait _pas _ce qui c'était passé dans le futur, elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé de si horrible pour que l'un de ses fils devienne un tyran tandis que l'autre ne savait plus comment vivre sans mentir ou manipuler les autres. Elle soupira simplement, et, instinctivement, adressa le même geste à Wyatt qu'elle avait offert à Chris un peu plus tôt, ses doigts effleurant tendrement sa joue râpeuse.

« Je vais préparer les lits de Phoebe et Paige. » déclara-t-elle en laissant retomber sa main. « Il est hors de question que l'un de vous deux dorme ailleurs à partir de maintenant. »

Chris sursauta et jeta un bref regard à son frère avant d'hausser les épaules, l'air presque gêné.

Wyatt hocha la tête et sourit.

Piper observa de nouveau ses garçons et se jura intérieurement que cette fois-ci, elle ferait les choses _bien. _


End file.
